Answer the Door
by Choco.Sushi.Nut
Summary: AU. EricxNatalia. What do you get when two starcrossed lovers are thrown into the hands of Fate, Cupid, Destiny, and Father Time? Read, Review, and Enjoy! ALSO: MarisolxHoratio, RyanxValera, CalleighxPeter
1. Prologue

**ANSWER THE DOOR**

**by: **choco.sushi.nut

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami… or Eric Delko… :cries: … just my OCs… :sigh: read, enjoy (hopefully), and review… oh and no eric/natalia bashers… XP lololol… XD

Ooo… thanks a bunch to floofymiko for giving me this idea about fate and for proofreading… XD … everyone must read her stories! … They're awesome! XD

Thanks to CTHSKI for proofreading and giving me good words… my poor limited vocabulary. XD

**Prologue:**

Have you ever looked up towards the vast blue sky and chanced upon a fluffy white cloud? Did you know that if you did, there are people living on that cloud? Not people really, more like entities. They don't live in time, per say, but around it, since Father Time just so happened to be one of the neighbors. On this cloud, amongst others, lived Destiny and her troublesome daughter, Fate; neighboring them was Father Time and his equally troublesome son, Cupid.

Contrary to common myth, they, Destiny and Fate that is, don't **control** people's lives. They give the necessary push for people who cannot make a decision if their life depended on it, but only a little push.

Fate and Cupid were the best of friends, but often got into much trouble together for the chaos they occasionally caused. It was never intentional, just innocent fun gone haywire. This time was no different than the others.

"Hey Coop!" The wild teenage girl called over to the youthful boy dangling his legs dangerously over the side of the cloud. But appearances can be deceiving, considering each "child" was clearly over centuries of ages old. "Whatcha thinking about?"

Fate found that Father Time and his son were incredibly remarkable because they could see and manipulate time, and the world's inhabitants, from ant to human to eagle, would never comprehend the change. It would be too complex an ability for any mere human to understand. Father Time and Cupid were well-known for their gift of seeing the past, present, and future as well as moving, with ease, between each time frame. Cupid or "Coop," unlike his father, was able to move through time following love. That is why these four worked so well in sync with one another. They each had there own abilities that played an essential role in aiding, not controlling, the lives of humans. Over the course of many years, among humans, their tale has been lost or exaggerated, but that was not important, otherwise they would have changed it long ago. Mistakes happen, though. Sometimes a push becomes a shove. That's what the Council was for.

The most significant beings were the Council of Elders. They were the oldest of all existing on the cloud; they had existed even before Time himself. They held the most extraordinary powers and overlooked the proceedings of everyone, especially those four aforementioned. And if the circumstances were called for, the Council, after a fair trial of sorts, had the power to take away the abilities that had been blessed upon the entity. The entity would then be sent into the human realm without a memory of their former self. This only happens in extreme cases when an entity does something that terribly devastates the world below.

For now, let us return to Fate and Coop.

"Nothing," said Cupid distractedly, "I'm just so bored!"

"Tell me about it," cried Fate, "I wanna do something crazy."

"Make two people fall in love," Cupid said thoughtfully, "from different time periods." He giggled childishly.

"That's already been done before!" whined Fate. "Let's do something extraordinary."

"I could make a crack in time and we could see who falls in," Cupid said excitedly, "and where they go."

"Really?" Fate was getting so excited that her stomach began to hurt. She mischievously grinned. "Let's do it!"

"How much trouble do you think we'll get in?"

"Does it really matter?" Fate was so used to receiving lectures on their impish behavior that she was getting used to them. "So, who are the guinea pigs?"

Cupid laughed at his friend's eagerness. "Well I made a crack in Time's fabric by the house over by Coconut Groves, Miami."

"Oooh, your dad's gonna kill you for ripping your quilt, again."

"What else is new?

"True, true." Fate was very curious about the outcome of this new 'experiment.' "So what's supposed to happen?"

"See those two siblings," Cupid pointed out, "watch them closely and we'll see where they go."

Fate sat down next to Cupid and watched the two siblings fight. Then she saw as the two obliviously ran through the crack. What the two entities had not calculated was the third person lurking in the shadows, awaiting such an opportunity as was being presented to him now. It was because of this extra man combined with their mischief that Fate and Cupid would cause enough chaos to nearly destroy the world.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

The sun had reached its zenith point in the suburban Miami area. All was silent. The birds were chirping. It was a perfect summer day…

"C'mon, Jem, give JoJo back!" The small brunette girl cried, referring to her soft and huggable lime-green teddy bear, JoJo.

"You called me Squirt!" The taller boy retorted. He, similar to his father, had thick tufts of espresso-colored hair.

"So, I didn't mean it! You're older, why do you care? Give her back!"

"You're my sister, I'm supposed to DISSECT this." He very well knew that that was her most hated word.

"No! I'm telling mommy and daddy!"

"They're not home!"

"Jeremy…give her back!" She rammed her tiny five-year old body into her brother's eight-year old body. "Give her back!"

He shoved her back and the fight pursued. They didn't notice the rip that appeared into the thin air until they were already in it, falling into the black abyss. They didn't notice the thirty-or-so old man follow them in.

* * *

As he blinked his eyes open, he suddenly became very protective as he recalled the previous moment's events. "Ella? Where are you? Dammit. This is isn't funny!" Then he took in his surroundings and began to panic. Where was _he_? He blinked a couple of times and then recognized his whereabouts. _What am doing at the crime lab? Wasn't I just in our backyard fighting with Ella? I bet this is all her fault! Maybe I should move from the middle of the hallway. _He got up and began walking around, searching for his little sister, or at least his parents. _At least it's cooler than outside._

* * *

Having saved JoJo from Jem, Ella woke up clutching the stuffed animal tightly to her chest. It was silent in the hallway she was in. "Jem…Squirt?" When nobody responded, her little body began to quiver. _Where did everyone go?_ "Mommy, Daddy…?" _How come I'm all alone? _

A familiar face to Ella turned the corner. She instantaneously felt better as she recognized the fiery, yet ironically soft, orange hair. It reminded her of Kurosaki Ichigo's hair from the anime, Bleach. She may have been five, but she knew how to operate a computer, more importantly how to operate the Internet, with the help of Jem of course, and go onto and watch it. The subtitles _had_ improved her reading skills. Well, anyway, seeing the hair and black sunglasses filled her with a sense of ease. "Unky H!" She jumped up and down in excitement, swinging her tiny arms, and lime-green bear, wildly.

The man took off his sunglasses and gave the small child a bewildered look and then a warm smile as he came over and down eye to eye with her. "Hello, ma'am; are you looking for somebody?" Ella loved it when her uncle called her 'ma'am' because it made her feel like such a big girl.

"Yep! Do you know where Mommy and Daddy are?" She puffed out her cheeks with air, looking like a little chipmunk.

The man grinned at the little girl's innocence; he held a soft spot in his heart for sweet little children and made sure that they never became tainted. There was something about her, though, something about her eyes that seemed so strikingly familiar. "What's your name?"

Ella giggled, "Uncle Horatio! You're _so_ silly! Where's Daddy and Mommy? Are they _still_ working?"

"Do you know their names?"

Ella's youthful face scrunched into a frown, "I don't know…" She was becoming confused and agitated. "Who are _you_? Aren't you Unky H?" Her five-year old mentality couldn't comprehend the situation she was in and she started to become frightened.

"Of course, ma'am." Horatio smiled warmly. The last thing he wanted was for this girl to start panicking.

"Then how come you can't remember me."

Horatio was faced with a difficult choice. He chose the simpler one for now so that there would be less complication since the child was clearly befuddled. "I'm just testing you dear."

"Again? Okie!" Ella giggled, which reminded Horatio of someone else's, but at the present moment he couldn't quite put his finger on it. "Ella Chloe D---- DADDY!" Ella observed her dad exit a room frowning as he flipped through a file in his hand. She ran around Horatio and rammed into her dad, throwing him into the wall as she grabbed his leg. At the same time, he let out a huge, "Ohmph!"

"Daddy, Daddy! Jeremy's in trouble, _right_? He said he was gonna dissect JoJo! Is he gonna get in trouble?" Ella exclaimed expressively. She shoved her teddy bear upwards so that her father got have a better look at the 'damage,' which was, if anything, something as miniscule as misplaced fur fuzz. "I think that you should give his chocolate to me. As a punishment for hurting JoJo."

The half Cuban, half Russian man blinked confusedly at the small girl. A moist pool of mocha brown eyes met its match as they looked at each other. He glanced over to Horatio, now standing, who just shook his head silently, as if to say _I know no more than you do._ Looking back at the child, the man thought to himself miserably, _Eric Delko, you're in deep shit now; exactly how many women did I sleep with? No one ever mentioned that they were pregnant…Natalia had that close call a couple of months ago, but she said that the doctor said that it was a false alarm. Who else? Is this a joke from Gloria? No, she isn't that clever. Crap. Is this really my child? Who's mommy? I hope not my wife… Who's Jeremy? What do I say to this girl?_

"Daddy?"

"Uh." Eric coughed. He didn't want to scare or confuse the girl. She was beginning to get restless.

"Daddy…you're like Unky H! Are you two playing the same game? That's boring!" She faked a yawn.

Eric laughed nervously. _This has to be some kind of joke_. "If I'm 'daddy,' who are you?"

"Ella!" Ella giggled again. "C'mon, let's find mommy and Jem!" She inserted her small hand into Eric's big one. The act nearly broke his heart. She tugged it, "C'mon daddy, we also have to stop by Auntie Valera's for some chocolate!" Ella enthusiastically dragged her father away as they went in search for people and chocolate. "Jem's in trouble, right?"

Horatio shook his head as he chuckled at the pure innocence of this girl, Ella. He spotted the file that Eric had dropped during the 'chaos' of the situation, and picked it up. He frowned as he realized what the contents of the file implied. He needed to make a couple of important calls. _I need to inform Natalia_.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **dont own anyone, but JoJo, Jem, and Ella.

A/N: Yeah, sorry for the slowness..but yeah.. that's me! Hope you like it, and remember to review! (sorry if it's short!)

**Chapter 2:**

_She's so dead. JoJo's going DOWN! _Jem was infuriated at his sister for no reason other than the fact that he strongly believed that this was all her fault. _This_ being him walking around the quiet, silent hallways, searching for at least one familiar face. _I'm so telling on Ella. I'm not 'Squirt.' I'm older than she is! Where's mom and dad? _

A woman with chestnut colored hair turned a corner onto the same hallway. She was preoccupied with thoughts on the case at hand and didn't notice the young boy at first. "Mommy!" the little boy was excited to finally find someone he recognized and so he gave the woman a bear hug. "I found you! Ella's acting stupid and mean again. She's gonna get in trouble, right? As punishment, can I have her chocolate stash?"

With concern, the woman softly said, "Uhm, do I know you?" This was not the most brilliant thing to say to a confused child, but she was an equally confused adult.

"That's great, mommy," Jem rolled his eyes, "that's gotta be the biggest brainfart ever; can't even remember your own son."

The woman gave him a strange look. They both shared the thought of _What is going on?_ "Are-are you _lost_?"

"Sort of," Jem recollected his thoughts, "I don't know how I got here. I bet it's all Ella's fault. She started it."

The woman smiled and without thinking said, "I'm sure that's not true."

The child grinned widely, revealing a set of tiny white teeth. "See, your brainfart passed."

The CSI began to worry over at the condition of the boy's mentality. _Did he hit his head? How hard do you need to hit it for a clouded vision? How come he thinks I'm his mommy? C'mon Boa Vista! There must be a way to make this situation less awkward and puzzling._ "Sweetie, do you know where you live?"

Jem was becoming anxious. "There you are again asking weird questions. Are you sick mommy?" His youthful face became worrisome and held a slight frown.

This was getting frustrating for the both of them. She really wanted to assist this child in any way she could because she figured that his parents were probably very worried and searching for him. Therefore, she repeated her previous inquiry.

"With you, mommy. And daddy. And Ella Nutella." The eight-year old crossed his arms across his chest to make himself appear more adult-like. "Duh."

"Don't be rude," the woman instinctively said in a motherly tone. _Whoops, a mother-like tone's probably not going to help the kid realize that I'm NOT his mom. And who's the father… or, rather my supposed husband? _A thought struck her mind. "Did Luke put you up to this?" She winced upon mentioning that name, since it brought back bad memories.

"Who's Luke? You're confusing me mommy."

"Natalia!" shouted a brown-haired man as he entered the scene. "H has been paging you for over half an hour!" Everyone, it seemed, with the exception of CSI Calleigh Duquesne, treated Natalia coldly, ever since they learned that she was the FBI's mole for the lab. CSI Ryan Wolfe acted no less frostily.

Oblivious to his tone, Jem beamed with excitement. "Uncle Wolfie!" The two adults looked at the child strangely. Natalia quickly checked her pager, which shouted _911-CAINE-MEET IN CR_. CR was the conference room. She mentally berated herself for getting so easily distracted. _My job is on the line for a kid who thinks I'm his mother? But he needs help… _She was getting frustrated. _If only people trusted me again._

"Ryan, can you do me a favor?" _Please._

"No."

_Dammit Ryan._ "Please! Just watch… Jeremy… while I go see what Horatio wants. That's all I'm asking… for about 10 minutes."

"Fine," grumbled Ryan, "but realize that my job is on the line here." _Babysitting a kid who calls me 'Wolfie' was not part of the job description…_

"Thank you so much!" It felt like a weight off of her shoulders. "Bye Jeremy, I'll see you later." She smiled and waved to him as she walked down the hall and around a corner toward the conference room.

"Bye mommy!" Jeremy waved his small hand enthusiastically back. Ryan's eyebrows did a tiny dance as he tried to comprehend the situation. _I knew Natalia had a marriage that ended badly, but a kid?_

"So, Uncle Wolfie, how's Auntie Valera feeling? Mommy and Daddy said that she got sick the other day. Did she make you sick too? Whenever me or Ella get sick we usually get someone else sick too. Mommy and Daddy say that that means its con…tay…jus… I don't know what that means, but mommy and daddy make it sound bad and I don't like it when bad things happen…" Jeremy kept babbling on, not caring necessarily whether or not Ryan was actually paying attention to him.

Ryan was preoccupied with his own thoughts. _What is this kid implying about me and Valera's relationship? I wonder who he thinks his parents are…aside from Natalia. This is going to be an interesting day, that's for sure._


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

A/N: Sorry! I was in a kind of depressed state where I gave up the will to write.. then I kidnapped it-my will .. and my muse.. LOL. I know it's short and probably REALLY confusing, but sorry! ..

He was on the run. A while ago, he had discarded the orange jumpsuit that screamed prison and had thrown on some street clothes. _Escape from parole…how many years added if they catch me? _He needed to get away from that hellhole. He was meant to stay for 10 more years for child molesting, but had switched with another inmate who had been released on good behavior and was working for a small wage for the prison under the close eye of the parolees. _Stupid parole…we all look the same to him…the switch was so simple…I still can't believe how easy it was…complete idiots…we're too smart for them. They do say silence is a virtue and that was my one-way ticket out… or really his… Silence just means that we are thinking and a thinking prisoner is never a good sign…probably forming a plan of attack…like we were. I mean I don't think they'd every let someone like me out before I completely served my time. _The man grinned. _He loved her and she turned her back on him, what, because alcohol turns men into animals. She'll get what she deserves. Last time it was her arm, this time it'll be her life. _

A cool breeze swept past, making the waves of heat he was sprinting through seem less intense. He was nearly out of the most morose areas of Miami, the Everglades. Several prisoners on parole had been sent there to help clear out the portion of it granted to the state of Florida and make it inhabitable. He could care less about the animals or humans; all the 'job' did was provide him with some extra cash and something to pass away the time. A gun too, which he stole off an officer after bludgeoning him with a three-point-five iron pipe.

Once he hit the streets of Miami, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He was prepared and was well aware of all the necessary precautions he had to take. _Too bad no kids involved_. As much as he wanted to exact revenge for his friend, he wanted a kid, but he couldn't screw this 'mission' up. _I make a mistake and he'll kill me._ He was willing to wait for the opportune moment, but not _too_ long. _I really want to go to a school yard and find some kid… but after that woman. What's two more murders on my rap sheet?_

* * *

The only thing separating the two men was a thin piece of glass. Only about eight or so years apart, the older man, with sunglasses to temporarily conceal his identity from the younger man, showed more obvious signs of graying hair. The younger man had on a orange jumpsuit with the name _Larry Miller _stitched in black thread over his heart. He took no interest in the older man, but the guard had given them twenty minutes of personal time.

"Luke," said the older man tauntingly in a low gruff voice. "You shouldn't have let him go. You should have done the job yourself." He grinned maliciously at how restless and agitated he was making the younger man, but inside he was infuriated. _STUPID! It's going to be ten more years when the police find out. I should know; I went through it!_

"Look man, I don't know who you think I am," said the aggravated young man, "but the name is _Larry Miller_." He pointed to the name on his jumpsuit to emphasize his point.

"Of course it is." The older man chuckled at the young rebellious man. _I remember those days; I was so ignorant for an inmate_. "What then would be your opinion on, oh let's say, Natalia Boa Vista?" Behind the sunglasses, his eyes sparkled as he anticipated the upcoming response.

"That bitch." The younger man's voice held a venomous tone.

"And," the older man gestured casually to the other man's name tag, "why would _Larry Miller_ say something like that?"

'Larry' gritted his teeth in fury. He had been caught in a lie. "Who the hell are you?"

The older man chuckled once more. "I've been waiting for you to ask." He took his sunglasses off.

"Oh shit!" The younger man fell off his seat in a heap. He had seen what appeared to be an older mirror image of himself. _Impossible, this has got to be some kind of sick joke. It just has to be_.

A/N: _Right_… so I kinda wrote this idea before the 100th episode aired. So, think of Luke as you would Nick… creepy…really creepy… XD…


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Disclaimer: I don't, as usual, own CSI: Miami or any of its characters. Nuts.

A/N: Look, the 'entities' _appear_ human and I don't know HOW many more times I can get away with saying the word, 'entity,' therefore from now on, I'm using human-like terms! XD

* * *

The two youths looked to each other. "Uh-oh." They had not meant for the older man to come through the tear. Sure the crack had been randomly placed, but when they saw where it landed, they had only meant for the two children to go through. Cupid thought it would a cute idea and Fate went along. Now they were having second thoughts. 

"Uh-oh is right." Cupid and Fate groaned. They had been caught. Behind them stood a woman blanketed in a stunning dress of flowing white, which contrasted with her dark complexion and loose dark wavy hair. The arms that were crossed across her chest made her appear angrier than she really felt. She too had once been young.

Cupid and Fate scrambled quickly to their feet and bowed respectively. They straightened up, but did not dare to look at Destiny eye-to-eye. Cupid broke the uncomfortable silence.

"How much trouble are we in?" Cupid shifted his feet about so that he had something to do.

"Tsk, tsk," sad Destiny, "no time for that, I'll speak with you father later, we have more pressing issues at hand. Do you know exactly what you have done?"

The two looked at one another and muttered a negative response to their superior. There was another uncomfortable silence before a deep bass voice penetrated the air.

"We'll speak now." Father Time had a grim look on his face. "Fate, Cupid, because of what you have done people's destinies and fates are changing. You both caused more than the necessary push. Have you two learned NOTHING from you previous mistakes? Do you know there are consequences for your actions; the Council will not look at this situation kindly."

"Our sincerest apologies Father," the two teenagers muttered with shame. Cupid brought his gaze up to meet his father's. "Can't we just turn back time to reverse the situation?"

Destiny answered for Time in a low angry whisper, "Our abilities don't work that way. You know that. You two WILL realize your mistakes. Even Father Time and I can'thelp you. You two WILL watch this play out and hope that these people's original fate, _original_ destiny has not been ultimately tampered with. Pray that if this goes to trial, the Council judges humanely."

"But isn't already too late?" asked Fate defiantly, "How come you can't just help us now?"

"Do NOT speak to your mother in that tone!" Father Time's voice boomed across and shook the cloud. Below, a thunderstorm was occurring, particularly for those located in Miami, since that was the place in focus at the moment. "People are born with predestined lives, but fate always seems to have a way to intervene, which is inevitable, but then you two go too far and mess around with _time_. _This_ is beyond our ability. We can only await these events to play out and hope for the best."

Cupid and Fate tried to absorb what Father Time was telling them, basically the abridged version of what they had been 'forced' to learn for many years. They knew this for certain, they could do nothing but watch.

In a softer, more motherly, tone, Destiny repeated her previous statement. "You two must learn to fully develop your abilities. I pray when this ordeal is over with, the Council will understand. You two are more powerful then you realize and ignorant power can be very deadly. Humans are fragile, physically and mentally. Once you start fooling around with time and space, human lives are at risk. Their mental state is fragile; it takes very little for them to snap. I, we, wish for you to see this play out. Hopefully, nothing for the worse occurs or we will face a horrible fate. But you know of that already don't you Fate?"

Fate winced. She knew that if they, meaning Coop and herself, changed something too drastically, or gave too big of a push, the Council would absorb their powers and give them to four new entities, the 'next generation'. The four of them would lose their memory and become human with new identities in the human world. As Fate, she had known this bit of information ever since her conception.

"Like I said, we must hope for the best, and with a bit of luck you two may actually learn from your mistakes." Destiny gave them both warm, loving smiles to assure them that she loved them still no matter what happened. Then, with Father Time, who gave them a grim, less optimistic, expression, Destiny went off to commit to her studies. She studied with Father Time frequently in the Council's library, which was filled with books of the history of every person's life, to see if there had been any changes in them.

Cupid and Fate looked at each other worriedly. "So, I hope that everything turns out okay," said Cupid jokingly.

"It had better!" The last thing Fate wanted was to lose her powers.

With defeat, they sat on the edge of the cloud. They each placed chin in hand and sighed. As they observed the scene below, the two only hoped for the best.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI: Miami… I really wish I did… XD

* * *

"Auntie Valera!" The little squeal was heard as the older woman was pummeled from behind into the table she was working at. "Are you feeling better? Mommy and Daddy said that Unkie Wolfie said that you were sick. Are you better? Can I have some chocolate? Please?"

"What?" _Too much information, way too fast_. Maxine Valera looked from the small girl clinging to her leg to Eric Delko, who was shaking his head in confusion. _Wait Wolfie? As in **Ryan Wolfe**? No way. That's just **too** funny. He's never gonna hear the end of this. Who's this kid's parents? Hey, wait…I'm not sick…_

Eric cleared his throat, "Uhm, Valera, this is Ella." He didn't mention the fact that the little girl thought that he was her father. _Whoever said Valera was sick?_

"Daddy, I think Auntie Valera already knows that!" Delko groaned inwardly. All thoughts of keeping this clear misunderstanding silent were lost all in that instant. Valera's eyes bugged out. _Whoa! She does look kind of like him. Who'd **he** sleep with? _"Auntie Valera, do you have chocolate?"

"Of course, I do," said Valera absentmindedly, "but no one's supposed to know about my secret stash. Well, except for Ryan, but that's it."

She looked at Ella with wonder. The small child skipped over to where she knew Valera hid her 'secret' stash; the whole time singing softly, "Valera and Wolfie sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, first comes love, then comes marriage, then ------ YAY! _REESE'S FASTBREAK!_ Ooh! Daddy, there's a Snickers bar for you! You want one Auntie Valera?"

A bewildered look passed between Valera and Eric. The situation, the _moment_, was just _too_ random. Valera was completely shocked. _What is she **implying** about me and Ryan? The guy's insane, way TOO clean and neat. Hmph. He's the LAST person I'd fall in love with, let alone MARRY!_

Eric, on the other hand, as confused as he was, gratefully accepted the Snickers Bar. "Thanks." _How'd she know…I guess it's common…everybody loves Snickers?_

"Your glekom," said Ella with a mouthful of Reese's Fast Break, "Gauntie Balera?"

"Oh, no…uhm," Valera looked from Ella to Delko, "I actually need run these DNA results by Wolfe." _Heh…there are no results, but Must. Leave. Craziness. NOW. Even though, hanging out with Ryan will definitely NOT de-stress… clean freak…heh-heh…Wolfie…_

He nodded in compliance. He felt a little bit calmer. _Chocolate does do wonders_. Ella was bouncing off the walls. "Daddy, daddy, can I play with your gun?"

A peanut found its way into Delko's windpipe. He choked for a second, which momentarily freaked out Ella, and then was able to cough it up and put it in its rightful place, the garbage. _Evil peanut_. "My gun? No, maybe when you're older." He was a little shocked that she would even ask something like that. _Probably thinks it's a toy or something. She should know that accidents happen with guns, misfires especially. _

"But daddy," whined Ella, "you _always_ say that. I'm never gonna be old enough!" She walked the around the table a couple of times before she found what it was she desired. She threw out her candy wrapper into the garbage.

Eric laughed at how silly the girl was acting. "One day, you will be."

"I wanna be old NOW!" Her brow wrinkled in frustration as she stomped her foot down. The frown then smoothed, as she was distracted by a thought. "Daddy, I gotta go pee." She ran over to her father's side and tugged his pant leg, while attempting to hold it all in.

The CSI's eyes widened. _Valera had to leave **now**? What am I supposed to do? I am NOT traumatizing her by bringing her to the men's bathroom and having her use a urinal. This is just ridiculous. _He ran a hand through his two-inch long black-brown hair. "Okay…uhm, let's find Calleigh, Alexx…or Natalia." _Anybody_. He mentioned the names of the women in the crime lab that came first to his mind. _Women should stick with women… right?_

"Yay! Auntie Calleigh and Auntie Alexx! I wanna see them, but we gotta hurry. I really, really, really gotta go!"

"Okay, c'mon then, and hold it in." He paced quickly over to the exit and waited to Ella to follow, but she didn't. She was still standing in the same spot. "Ella, are you okay?" He was getting concerned not just about the girl, but about the overall situation.

"Uh-oh."

"What? What do you mean, 'uh-oh'?" Eric didn't understand what was going on and just observed how awkwardly Ella was standing. _Uh-oh?...That's bad, right?_

"I don't need to go potty anymore."

"What? Why not?" Then something in his brain clicked. "Oh. OH." _What am I gonna do? She obviously doesn't have an extra pair of little kid clothes. Hopefully, HOPEFULLY, Valera or Calleigh or **someone** has spare clothes because all I have is a spare t-shirt. And she's going to need to be washed. How am I supposed to do **that**? Hopefully, I won't need to…_

He picked her up and kept her a distance away from him. _Don't need her to pee on me and she really stinks._ "Let's find Calleigh or someone to clean you up."

Ella was red with both shame and embarrassment and looked about ready to cry. Eric was comforting, though. "Ella you're going to be fine, okay? I need you to remain calm. I'm going to find someone for you to clean you up and it would be great if they have a pair of spare clean clothes."

"Yay! This is fun!" Eric looked at the child with wonder. _She goes through emotions faster than a person talks on helium_. _Seriously._

Since CSI Calleigh Duquesne could not be found fast enough, the person they visited first was the medical examiner, Alexx Woods. Delko double checked before entering the morgue to make sure she was not examining any dead bodies. Alexx Woods looked up from a file she was studying. She raised an eyebrow at how Eric was handling the child.

"Don't ask, it's too complicated…two things. Do you mind washing her and do you happen to have a spare change of clothes for a girl? She kind of-She just went." Eric placed Ella on the table that the dead bodies usually lay on top of.

"Eric, I don't usually plan ahead for children who urinate in the lab, but I can wash her. What's you name sweetie?"

"How come nobody remembers who I am?" Ella pouted as she looked at Alexx.

Eric, to save everyone the trouble, told Alexx, "This little rascal is Ella. I'm going to head over to the locker room really quick and grab my spare shirt."

Ella giggled at being called a rascal and the whole room smiled with her.

"No more trouble." Eric gave Ella a warning look, but it faltered as he looked upon Ella's cherubic face with its bright innocent smile.

When he had left the room, Alexx looked at Ella. "Okay, sugar, let's get you cleaned up before Eric comes back."

"Who's Eric?" Ella asked with wide-eyed look.

"Sweetie, he was the CSI that just brought you in; you don't know him?" She became a little worried. _Why wouldn't Eric tell her his name?_

"Oh, that's not Eric," said Ella much to Alexx's amusement, "That's daddy!" It was Alexx's turn to wear a wide-eyed expression. "Everybody's acting so silly today!"

"Well, honey, let's get you washed up." Alexx had no idea what was going on, but Delko had told her to clean the girl, so she turned on the hose. _He better have some sort of plausible explanation. _


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami…I wish I did… XD ...

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6:**

The eight year-old boy put on a deep bass voice as he played around with the CSI's equipment. "This is CSI Delko reporting to duty. MDPD-drop your weapons! BAM! BAM!" He went from fooling around with the CSI's walkie-talkie to his badge to his actual gun. "Unkie Wolfie, how come you put the trigger lock on? It's no fun that way…and you never put it on…" Ryan arched an eyebrow. He had had enough sense to turn on the gun's safety setting.

"Well, it's not safe."

"So? What's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know. Oh yeah, you could shoot someone…or yourself." As much as Wolfe was being amused by the young boy, he was anxiously waiting for Natalia to get back so he didn't have to be held responsible for anything that might happen. _Like blowing himself to bits. _Wolfe was curious though as to why the boy was saying 'Delko.' _What's Eric got to with this?_ _Argh…I wish he would stop playing with my stuff. He's a kid and kids don't wash their hands. He's contaminating all my equipment. _

"Unkie Wolfie?" The small child had stopped playing and was staring at the CSI.

"What? What did you say?" He tried to recall what Jem had last said, which was something about the whereabouts his mother.

"When's mommy coming back?"

"That's a very good question." Ryan turned around. He just wanted to see if Natalia was returning. It was only a matter of time before Jeremy would get hungry. Or have to go to the bathroom. _Oh, he better be potty-trained…he looks old enough_.

* * *

"Ms. Boa Vista, I'm very sorry." The chestnut brown-haired woman looked miserably at the ginger-haired man. 

"What are we going to do? What can we do? What can _I_ do?"

"Detective Tripp and Salas are investigating this. They're going to notify us immediately if anything is revealed."

"I thought he was getting ten without parole." Natalia was on the verge of tears. _How could this happen? How could Luke get parole? This is bad…what if he comes back…comes to get me…comes to kill me…those kids…._

"Good behavior led to an early release."

"Yeah, that's great. Where was that when we were married?" She muttered dryly to herself. "You said they were working in the Everglades?"

"Yes, that's where they found the deceased Officer Paledez; he was apparently bludgeoned to death."

"Who-who found the officer?"

"One of the prisoners from the prison work gang…Tripp and Salas are going to bring him in for questioning. They're going to secure the crime scene as well-"

"I'll go."

"Ms. Boa Vista…if this is too hard or-"

"Horatio, I need to do this. I need to see if he, if Luke, is really capable of this."

"I'll send you out with Eric, once we get word."

"Horatio?" The older man looked up at Natalia. He wore a concerned expression; he detested it when one of his CSIs found themselves in a dilemma. "Thank you, for telling me."

"Ma'am, it's not a problem."

"What should we do for now?" She knew she had to get back to Ryan soon and take Jeremy off his hands. _I hope Jem isn't being a hassle. This situation is just too confusing. This child thinks that I'm his mother. Luke may be released. No, he had been. He may have **killed** someone. What am I going to do? Okay, Natalia, slow down…calm down. Hold yourself together._

"For now, we wait." The comforting voice brought her briefly out of her misery.

"Okay, I need to go back to Ryan and take some trouble off his shoulders."

"Then, I'll page you when Tripp and Salas return."

"Thank you, again."

Horatio gave her a warm and reassuring smile before she left the conference room. He was worried. Not just for Natalia, but for everyone at the lab; he wasn't too sure of what this man, Luke Litano, was capable of, but he did know one thing. As much as she tried to hide it, Natalia was utterly and completely frightened.

* * *

A/N: Okie...it sounds kind of lame, but tell me what you think! XD ...On another note...wow... took a while, but documents finally are uploading... woot! XD no, seriously... I shrieked for joy... and that's pretty difficult with a stuffy nose, clogged ears, and funky throat... my mom was like o.o ... LOL... 


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Miami…or Eric Delko… sigh XD

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"Mommy?"

"Ohmygod. Natalia? Whoa. Take it easy." Natalia had reentered the corridor that Jem and Ryan occupied and had collapsed. _This is just too much. I feel like I have all these secrets. I'm just sick and tired of it all._ She had a semi-grey complexion and was having trouble breathing. "Ohgodohgodohgod. What do I do? Jem watch her, I'll go get help." Ryan was completely panicking and his walkie-talkie and cellphone had died from Jem playing with them so much. _You know, **this** is why children shouldn't play with my stuff!_ In complete dread, he raced down the hall to find someone, _anyone_, who could help.

"Ryan?" The voice came from ahead of him. It was Maxine Valera. "Are you okay? You look a little _white_."

"Yeah, yeah…of course." The look on his face betrayed his inner turmoil. "I just need to find-ERIC!" The half Cuban, half Russian man, on the way to the morgue, froze in stride. He was holding a white T-shirt.

"Having troubles, Wolfe?" Eric loved to tease Ryan on his obsessive compulsive nature.

"You and Horatio go to Lamaze classes, right? For Marisol?"

"What? Yeah…_why_?" _Why would Ryan need to know that? Could this day get any randomer?_

"So, you know about breathing and all, right?" Ryan himself wasn't breathing very well.

"Ryan, RYAN! What's going on?" _He better not be panicking because someone borrowed his pen or something._

"It's Natalia. She's not breathing. Well, she is, but---"

_What?_ "Where is she, Ryan? RYAN!"

"She's down that hallway---"

"Give this to Ella…She's the little girl in the morgue." Eric quickly answered the question in Ryan's eyes. "Valera, can you go with him and get Alexx to come here." With that, he ran down to where Natalia was.

With the shirt in his hand, Ryan grumbled, "Who made me baby sitter of the week?" He received a small smile from Valera.

"C'mon Wolfie, let's go. We have to make sure you make it to the morgue alive. And she's a doctor, she'll know what to do."

"Yeah…" _Hey, what is this? I don't appreciate being called Wolfie!_

* * *

"Natalia?" 

"Eric?" Natalia was in a sitting up position. She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine."

"What happened?"

"I got dizzy. I think Ryan freaked out more than I did." She smiled dimly.

"These past few weeks…months… you've been acting kind of strange. Are you sure---"

"Eric, I'm fine. Really. Just stuff happened. And today's just been a crazy day."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Natalia looked at him strangely. "Never mind." Then her eyes widened.

"Oh no. Jeremy?" The small boy came out of the shadows from the opposite wall.

"Mommy? Are you okay?" Jem was afraid. "Don't say 'of course, I'm fine' because I've seen the movies and whenever the mommy says that, they die like the next day."

Eric and Natalia tried their hardest to stifle their laughter. They both shared the same thought, _Children are just so adorable!_

"I don't plan on _dying_ anytime soon. Don't worry about that."

Eric looked at the child. "You're Jeremy, as in Jem? Do you know an Ella?"

Jem looked at the man. _Daddy, what'd you hit your head? _"Daddy, duh." With one glance from Natalia, he quickly took back the 'duh.' "She's my _sister_. I _heard_ you make her. When I walked in, you tried to give me some dumb speech about the stork… and happy adults. I watched the _Discovery_ Channel…I'm eight, not _stupid_."

Eric and Natalia temperatures rose as their faces tinted red. They couldn't look each other in the eye. There thoughts were incoherent and jumbled, as was their speech.

"S-She's in the morgue." Eric managed to get out. _This is just too **insane**__ What is going on? How can he say something that hasn't happened? That **WON'T **happen? And what eight-year old kid watches the Discovery Channel?_

"Really?" Jem's expression changed. "Cool. I'm gonna go there!" _And exact my revenge! JoJo WILL go down. I don't know what's going on…but I so bet it's Ella's fault…it always is._

As Jem bounded off and before Eric and Natalia could speak about what had just happened, Alexx entered. "Eric, Natalia. Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

Natalia's stomach, which had been bothering her since the morning and for a few months now, finally gave up the fight and released her breakfast all over the cool tile floor. Eric jumped up from his crouching position by Natalia's side and moved away, as quickly as he could, from the pool of mushy Honey Nut Cheerios and green-gray concoction that was once milk.

Alexx turned to Eric. "Honey, why don't you get some lunch for yourself and those kids." Eric knew that she was trying to get rid of him, but, nonetheless, he nodded and complied. _I really need to ask Natalia what's going on with her. She looks like she has the flu or something, but it's not that. She's been acting strange lately, and it's not because everyone found out she was the F.B.I.'s mole; it started before that._

"Are you sure you two don't need anything _at all_?" The whole mole thing had been semi-blown out of proportion and people had distrusted Natalia. While she strongly believed that everyone hated her, Eric didn't. He was just hurt that she didn't trust him enough to tell him the truth. _Am I domineering? Do I provoke fear? I just don't get why she felt that she couldn't trust me with such a burden._

"Actually. Could you get a bottle of water?"

"Of course," Eric nodded, "anything you need." He went through the open door of the break room across from the area they were occupying.

Once Eric was gone, Alexx took a stab at what she believed was going on. "How come you never told anyone you were pregnant, sweetie?"

In shock, Natalia choked from the burning sensation the bile had left on her throat. She decided it was best to be honest. _Someone has to know or I'm going to collapse. Okay, so technically I already did, but that's not the point. _"Um…"

"When did you find out, sugar?"

"Um…like five months ago." _OK…that's an understatement. This is really embarrassing._

Eric came back with the water bottle and gave it to Natalia because he figured that she was probably the one who needed it. Natalia instantly stopped talking and, once again, turned beet red. Alexx looked at Eric and he put up his hands in mock defeat.

"Alright, I'm leaving. I'm getting lunch. I hope those two rug rats aren't allergic to anything." He smiled reassuringly to Natalia as if to tell her, 'everything is going to be okay.' With that, he left the building to grab something at the nearest deli within walking distance. Natalia took a long drink of cool refreshing water.

"Is he the---?" Alexx began as Natalia cut her off.

"Yeah, I mean I haven't slept with anyone else, but I haven't told him."

"Are you planning---?" _This poor child. She's been through all this for **five** months and hasn't told anybody…not even the baby's father. _

"I don't know." _He hates me. And he was relieved that there was no kid. It's better this way. I shouldn't have lied though. He's going to hate me even more._

"You should tell him."

"I'm scared. I don't want to force him into something he's not ready for or anything."

"Baby, if he's not ready to deal with the consequences of both of your actions…then he's not worth it, but I think we both know Eric better than that."

"Yeah. You're probably right, but I don't know. I mean after the whole FBI mole-"

"Sweetie, we all know why you did it. And if I know Eric, and trust me honey I've known him for a long time now, he won't brush you off. Tell him in your own time, but tell him before he finds out in another way."

"Yeah, I know. This day has just been…overwhelming." Alexx grinned.

"Here, let's get you on your feet."

"I'm okay…I'm only in the middle of my second trimester…I'm still just trying to get used to the morning sickness…" _And I just found out that the man I hate and fear with every fiber of my being, is out of jail. _

"Alright, sugar, let's get you to the break room. I'll make you some chamomile tea. It helped me my first couple months when I was pregnant with Janie."

Natalia smiled. She was glad some people were being kind to her despite her previous mistakes. "Thanks Alexx, it means a lot to me that you're doing all of this."

"Honey, don't worry about it, I more worried about those children and that little one." She pointed a finger to Natalia's stomach.

As Alexx was making sure that Natalia didn't topple over as she stood up to go to the break room, a spiky blond hair man darted out of that same room. He turned the corner and went out of sight of the two women. It was Dan Cooper. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop, but it just happened. He had been exiting with his peanut butter and fluff sandwich when he heard the two of them mention 'Eric' and 'pregnancy.' He decided to stick around and hear what they were talking about. Ever since he found out that Natalia was the mole, he disliked her. _It was because of this whole mole problem that Ryan suspected and attacked me and I blame her. I mean I didn't deserve to be pushed into the wall like that after just a couple of drinks and spilling some information. It wasn't anything BIG. I want revenge. But who do I tell? Ryan's no fun… maybe one of the technicians? Someone…this is too big.

* * *

_

**A/N:** I know… RANDOM lololol… I just had to mention the peanut butter and fluff sandwich because those are REALLY yummy…seriously… XD …Hope you all like it though… reviews are nice! XD


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** As always, I am, sadly, not the owner of anything or anyone from the CSI: Miami franchise... sits in corner and cries... XD

**A/N:** Luke Litano is the present day guy. The older guy is also Luke Litano, but the one from the future. So, try to bear with me. Whenever I mention Luke, it's the present day guy and his older version is will be referred to as the 'older guy' or something along those lines. This is because there are a lot more synonyms for 'old' than there are for 'young.' Well, anyways, enjoy! XD

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Luke Litano was trying to make sense with what was going on. The older man was his exact mirror image save a few gray hairs. All he knew for sure was that the both shared a hate for Natalia Boa Vista. _I don't have a twin and this guy… me… says he's…or is it I'm…from the future…whoa, this is getting too complicated to comprehend… How is this situation even possible?_

As if reading his mind, the senior said, "I don't know how this happened, but we need to take advantage of it…and we need to kill Larry; he's too unreliable."

"Yeah, but he was so easy to manipulate." _Probably because he wanted to fool around with some kid. What a perverted freak._

"That's true, but that also means that the police can easily manipulate him too." _It was his testimony that got me…us…thrown in jail…I won't forget it. I'd rather be on the offensive side and end it before it begins. _

"That's true." _This is strange, but whatever helps get my revenge. Natalia can't get away with placing me in jail. _

"Camera, 5 o'clock." The two men ducked beneath a security camera on the high ceiling as it slowly swung 270 degrees left and right. It was a high security area with many cameras and guards that they were, at the current moment, trying to avoid. Together, they had beaten the guard outside the visiting room unconscious. Luke took the man's pants and gun. He wanted to blend in a much as possible and therefore kept on his white tank top and discarded his, or rather Larry's, orange jumpsuit.

They had several more close calls, regarding the location of cameras and officers, but finally they exited the Miami-Dade Penitentiary. They tried, as much as was humanly possible, not to look conspicuous. When he felt they were safe enough and one with the crowd of busy Miami businesspeople and the like, Luke spoke up. "What's the plan? Cuz, mine was all Larry, and I was gonna have him take the fall."

"No, good," the older man said laconically.

"Yeah, you mentioned that before. Got any better ideas?" _Cuz, I'd love to hear them. I'm past trying to make amends with Natalia, trying to make her love me. She still does, deep inside, but that's not enough. I want her dead. She makes me so angry._

"As a matter of fact, I do." Luke was yanked by his duplicate self into an alley and informed him of the revised plan of action.

"That's insane," a grin worked its way maliciously onto his face, "It just may work…how long will it take?"

"We need to be patient." Both were tired of waiting, especially the elder man. _Larry messed up, now I can prevent it; his fancy of children **will** be his downfall. It got in the way last time, but this time, it'll be to our benefit. _"We need to figure out where she works and lives. We need to figure out her routine. I-_We_ were married to her, it should be simple, for the most part."

"Won't this take months or possibly even years?" Luke was anxious, he didn't have the foresight his older self had, but he wanted to get the job over with and move on.

"It won't. The two important things are where she lives and works. Everything else will fall right into place."

"That's good."

"You ready for this?" Even though he knew the response because he was basically asking himself, he asked anyway.

"As much as you are, I guess." They both smiled at the bad joke.

"Do you still have your old apartment?" It had been nearly a decade since he had last seen the place at the Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex. _Now, I just live in a pit in the ground._

"Yeah, prepared rent-"

"Good for a year; yeah, I remember. It still has that large freezer chest in the basement, right?"

"How should I know? I haven't been there for the past couple of months. I would assume it's still there." Luke was getting a little antsy at the whole idea that his mirror image had come eight years from the future to 'save' him from a fate of extended jail-time. Luke was pretty vain and winced as he observed the grayish-white hairs speckled throughout his older self's hair.

"The first thing we need to do is go to your apartment. Sit, eat, drink, and relax a bit. Then we get to work." The older man laughed, "Where would we be without the Yellow Pages…and the Internet?"

* * *

Originally, they were going to eat something once they reached Luke's apartment: some moldy bread and curdled milk. Together, those would probably be more appetizing than the grayness of prison food, if you could call it food. They had, yet, another change in plans as the older man stopped suddenly at _Your Corner Deli_. "Hungry?"

"I'm okay. We have more important things-" His stomach betrayed him. "Okay, maybe just a little."

"Let's grab a bite here. We'll think straighter on a fuller stomach." He would rather have gone straight to the apartment, but he had seen someone somewhat familiar inside the deli. _That man at the counter, the Hispanic-looking one. Back, home, isn't he Nat's husband? _He sneered. _Maybe I can get some information out of him. I don't think he knows about me-us…yet…_ He put on his sunglasses to somewhat disguise himself and proceeded to open the door. A little jingle rang to notify everyone inside that people had entered. The man by the counter glanced up for a split second before turning his attention back to locating some scrumptious chocolate bars.

Luke coughed and muttered through clenched teeth, "Maybe I should wait outside."

In the same manner, the response he received was, "Shut up and play it cool." In a louder voice, he ordered, "Grab a couple of beers." He, himself, walked leisurely up to the counter next to the previously mentioned man and glanced up at the choice of sandwiches. The cashier, who also was the one who prepared the sandwiches, was preoccupied for the moment. The older Litano turned to the man besides him and conversationally said, "I'm here on business from New York. I've never been to Miami before. Do you have any suggestions on what's the best sandwich to eat?" He stood in a relaxed, laid-back manner with his arms across his chest.

The other man laughed. _Kind of random…but this day's been full of it… _"It's pretty much like any deli…If you like tradition, get the turkey; if you don't, then get the habañero and chicken."

"I think I'll stick with tradition. Habañeros give me problems." Both men laughed. "I'm Larry, by the way."

"Eric." They shook hands.

"Actually, I'm also trying to locate someone in Miami for a friend of mine back in New York."

"And you need to figure out where to start?" _I don't know how I'll be able to help…_

"Yeah, something like that, I just don't really know where to go or who to ask."

"Who are you looking for?"

"Do you know a…" He fumbled in his pant's pockets and took out a random piece of paper, which he pretended to read off of, "…a N-Natalia…B-Boa Vista?" He frowned slightly to make it appear as if he had never heard of that name before. In the back, near the refrigerators, there was a mini crash as Luke dropped a can or two of beer.

Both men turned briefly to the sound and then turned back. Eric raised his eyebrows. _Small world…_ "Yeah, I know her."

"Oh, _really_? That's perfect!" He laughed in fake shock. "Can you-" He was cut off by the shaking of Eric's head.

"I can't give away that kind of information without letting her know first…it's not 'confidential'… but I don't have her permission." He paid for his sandwiches, drinks, and chocolate.

"Oh, pity." _It was worth a try._

"Sorry, man. Hope you have a good stay." The jingle sounded once again as he exited with his large paper bag inside of an even larger white plastic bag with the _'Thank You' _printed repetitively in red ink. _Larry, was it? Of course he wouldn't mention a last name…_

Back inside the deli, the older man had ordered two turkey, lettuce, mayonnaise, and cheese heroes. Luke came from the back with two cases of Bud Light. He couldn't make out what the other man's expression read, on account of the dark sunglasses, but he assumed that he was being glared at. He was right.

"You dropped the can? Plan on getting us caught?" The older man hissed at Luke, so as not to draw attention to themselves, even they were alone in the delicatessen, save for the sandwich maker, who, as was stated before, doubled as the cashier.

"You… YOU...said her NAME!" They received a curious look from the cashier, as they paid for their meal. That silenced them until they returned outside.

"We need to be more careful and remain _calm_."

Luke scowled. "Let's just go to the apartment and figure-"

"No, we're following _him_." The older Luke pointed ahead towards Eric, who had just entered a yellow building, the _Miami-Dade County Police Department/Crime Laboratory_.

"_Inside_?"

"No, outside. Otherwise, you-we'll look too suspicious. You still have the old Jeep?" _Well obviously…we are the same person. If **I** still have the Jeep, then he…I…hmm…**he** will still have it. This is complicated and mind-boggling. _

A simple nod from Luke confirmed this. "The prison still has my keys though."

"Well then, it's a good thing that I have my set."

"Er…it's in the garage." Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex allowed their tenants to have free parking as long as they paid the annual rent.

"Alright, I'll go get the Jeep and you… you just lay low."

"What just stand around?"

"Well, stay in the shadows and wait… and try not to do anything… _stupid_."

"Yeah, well, you too..."

"Watch out for him… and _her_."

"What if they come right now…when you leave?"

"Then let me know when I come back."

"Let me have my share." Luke was referring to the sandwiches and drinks, which the older man relinquished temporarily. He took a sandwich and a beer and gave the bag back to himself. _Whoa…that's a kind of odd thought._

"I'll be back soon, try not to stand out."

"Yeah, see ya. I'm preoccupied with my lunch. Doesn't look strange."

"Well, be aware."

"Yeah, I know, be on the lookout." The elder Litano nodded curtly before walking down the street and turning a corner, on his way to the garage. It wasn't too far of a distance from the crime lab.

Luke sat in the shade of a tree located close to the golden edifice and fixated his time with eating his food, while also keeping a sharp eye out for Eric and Natalia.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a reminder that Luke is like AU Nick... XD... lemme know what you thought... XD 


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own CSI: Miami... or any of its characters... cries in a corner ...

**A/N:** I remember when I wrote this chapter... I was in a band concert and it was on my stand and I wrote at every moment we had free... **floofymiko** was sitting next to me and writing her fic... coughcough BE INSPIRED AND CONTINUE AND FINISH IT ...AT LEAST THE CHAPTER coughcough

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

_She was in a dark alley. It was night-time and the poor yellow lighting of the street lamps illuminated nothing other than the fact that she was trapped. To her left was a dead end; in front and behind of her were the walls of the two buildings, possibly apartments, but again, a dead end. Her only escape was if she could turn right and run, but she stood planted to the ground and found that she could not move. _

_It was just so dark. If she squinted, the failed lighting allowed her to see faintly the bricks of the edifice in front of her, but that simultaneously gave her a feeling of unease. She was quickly becoming claustrophobic._

_Then, just like that, the whispers began and she became terror-stricken. She whipped her head from side to side, but could not find the source of the whispers. They seemed nonsensical to her, until she discerned, "Natalia." She found that she had lost all sense of self as Luke Litano emerged from the shadows and stepped in front of her. Another murmured "Natalia," had her turning around only to realize that another, a **second**, Luke had appeared behind her. Both were charismatically smiling at her. She strongly believed that this was a nightmare beyond anything she had ever experienced before. She didn't know how to deal with the current situation and remained transfixed in her spot. She couldn't breathe and told herself to count to ten, but she found that she just couldn't. Her heart was in her throat and she was terribly frightened. _

_She hated the feeling of being trapped and having no control. She wanted to escape, but her legs refused to obey what her brain commanded. Slowly, she realized that her right side was also blocked, but by what appeared to be a black cloaked figure with a black drooping hood that concealed the person's face. To Natalia, the figure looked like "Death," without the scythe. The figure had an outstretched hand, covered by a sleeve, as if it was beckoning to her. Natalia quickly glanced at the Lukes and the dead end to her left. The situation was so terrifying and she knew she had to somehow escape the two Lukes, who seemed to be slowly advancing toward her. Which way to go?_

_Defiantly, she shouted, "I choose 'Death'!"_

_She found that she could now move freely. With caution, she made her way to over to "Death." She didn't want to die. Not just yet anyway. Someone grabbed her hand from behind. For a panicked second, she thought that it was one of the Luke's, but it wasn't. This hand was soft, warm, and gentle. It most DEFINITELY was not Luke's. It was…_

"Natalia! Hey, Natalia! C'mon, wake up!" She blinked several times before she locked eyes with the person calling to her. They were within the lounge, where Alexx had left Natalia. The tea that Alexx had boiled for her was quite cool from being left untouched. There was also the slightest hint of strawberries in the air.

"Eric." He was by her side.

"Hey," he said softly, "you were having a nightmare. You shouted something about Death."

"Yeah." Her cheeks turned rosy as she looked down to see that he had her hands clasped within his. _NOW, Natalia, is the **perfect**__time to tell him!_

"How many scares are planning to give us today?" His expression was filled with worry and seriousness, but his eyes told another story.

Natalia found herself to be speechless and immobile, but not out of fear. He left her side to go to go to a large plastic '_Thank You!' _bag. She instantaneously felt the absence of his warmth. "You must be hungry. Do you like habañeros?" A grin spread across his face as she laughed. _She has such a beautiful laugh…_

"You know I do."

"That's good. Eat this. I'll go get Ella and Jem off of… everyone's hands." He laughed mostly to himself. _Those kids really think that we're their parents. Why?_

"Do you have something to eat?" _I'm glad those kids arrived, even if they are a touch delusional; I think that because of them, Eric and I are a little closer. Or have we always been?_ She shivered slightly at the thought.

"Yeah. Oh, here. I got some chocolate too." He knew that, like Ella, Natalia favored a Reese's Fast Break highly. He basked in her happiness and beautiful smile.

"Thank you!" _She's just like Ella._

"I'll go get the kids, now. They're probably hungry too." Natalia nodded; momentarily distracted by the chocolate, but both shared the same thought. _'The kids'? Has a nice ring to it_.

* * *

"Coop?"

"Yeah?"

"How much did you put in?"

"What?" An impish expression had found its way onto his youthful face.

"Love dust! How much did you use?"

Cupid, instead of answering, laughed jovially, which made Fate scowl. "The Sandman said that our measurements had to be accurate. And you must have put in a LOT of love dust with the dream dust. Didn't you?"

The Sandman had always been a grandfather-like figure to the miscreants. His door was always open to expend to them his advice and wisdom. His home on the cloud was always very warm and welcoming. Fate and Coop loved going over there because they loved to play with the star dust that daily coated the Sandman's yard. They collected the dust into little pouches to be used later when the Sandman was on duty. When darkness colored the sky, just a sprinkle of the 'dream dust' would give people good dreams for at least one cycle of the moon. This allowed the Sandman to have more time to focus his energy on the occasional insomniac and also to give mini-lectures to the two teenagers on how to use the star dust properly on humans. He always warned them about the importance of accurate measurements. He was especially concerned with Coop, who was the keeper of the pink strawberry-scented love dust. If the love dust is weaved into the star dust the right way, it allows one to have good, happy dreams of their soulmate. If not, the dust plays on the extremes of one's emotions, usually fear, grief, or lust. These instances the Sandman tries his very best to prevent, but it would be nothing short of a miracle if Fate and Coop could actually absorb his knowledge through their thick skulls.

"And what if I did? And since when have you gotten so worried about everything? It makes you sound old."

"You heard what Destiny and Father Time said!"

"So…they lecture us every other week…sometimes even more."

"But this time's different, this time we may actually have to stand _trial_ in front of the Council of Elders. If our actions screw up the humans lives below, then _we're_ gonna be screwed."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Cupid wasn't going to waste him time being afraid of the Council of Elders. "I have a job to do. I help people fall in love. It's up to you and Destiny to see who's whose soulmate. I'll deal with the consequences later." Fate was impressed, almost envious of Cupid's fearlessness. _I'm scared of Their verdict. I'm scared of what may happen to us_.

"I wish we could just have all the fun we wanted to have without any consequences to deal with."

"Yeah, wouldn't that be great." Cupid's tone was one of biting sarcasm.

"What?" It was Fate's turn to be mystified.

"You sound like one of those humans when you say that. We can live forever, they can't. Remember that." _Humans are so…_ He didn't even bother finishing the thought.

"Yeah, but if the Council's verdict doesn't favor us, then we technically won't."

"Why are so pessimistic all of a sudden? You really worry too much. Do you need to visit the Sandman again?" Fate just shook her head somewhat and returned to the edge of the cloud. After a moment of contemplation, Cupid joined her.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe... Sandman... I know... random.. XD This was so much fun to write! XD ... happihappi... I watched last night's episode of CSI: Miami, '_Going Under_'... o man!--- total EricxNatalia scene ... that I apparently missed... XD ... proves there canon-ness! XDDD ... SQUEE! XD 


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I don't CSI: Miami or any of its characters. I also don't own the phrase "Okie poke" because that's **floofymiko**'s.

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

Even without any dead bodies on the table, it still smelled horrible. And it was cold, so cold that Ella had been clutching onto JoJo for warmth, until Jem snatched the fuzzy green bear away.

He hissed at her. "What did you do? How come nobody knows who we are?"

"Huh? Everybody knows us…and _I_ didn't do anything. Give JoJo back!" She jumped off the table she was sitting on and went over to hit Jem, but stumbled over the big shirt she was wearing. Ryan, with Valera, had handed it over to her from Eric before proceeding to keep an eye on the two of them. _Where did daddy go? Where's mommy?_

Jem snickered at her clumsiness, but as if reading his sister's poor bamboozled mind, he replied in a softer voice, "Mommy fell again and got all sick."

"Again? Wait…mommy? You _saw_ mommy!"

"Uh, duh…I just came over from there. Daddy told me that you were here."

"I wanna see mommy too!"

"NOT before telling me what's going on."

"What's going on?" Ella's naïve little mind didn't detect anything unusual going on and whole-heartedly believed that everyone was just acting silly for the day.

"I asked first."

"I'm not saying anything until I get JoJo back!" She reached out to grab her teddy bear, but was left empty-handed as Jem pulled back at the last moment. "Hey!"

The four adults looked up from their close-knit discussion. Horatio and Alexx had entered the morgue only moments earlier, both with grim, tired expressions on their face. With a worried look, Alexx kindly chided the two children.

"Jem, sweetie, don't tease your sister."

"Tell Jem to give JoJo back!" Jem wasn't particularly tall, but he was tall enough that when he stood on his tippy-toes and held JoJo above his head, all Ella could do to _attempt_ to get her stuffed animal back was jump up and down with outstretched arms. As to not upset her, all the adults in the room had to bite their tongues to keep from laughing. They all shared the same thought. _She's just too cute. _

As no harmed seemed to be done, they went back to their quick discussion about recent events. They kept an eye out, though, just in case something happened to one of the children.

"What's going on, Ella?" Jem just knew something was off because his parents, and everyone else for that matter, were treating him oddly. Then his eyes narrowed as he peered over to the adults. His eyebrows furrowed as he realized something. _What happened to Aunt Valera? Last time **I** saw her, she was big and **fat**. Kinda like mommy. That's weird. I thought it took longer for babies-_

"Ha! Now let go!" While Jem was distracted by his thoughts, Ella took the opportunity to finally grab JoJo back, but it was all in vain as her older brother's quick reflexes kicked in. The resulting sound seemed to echo throughout the high-ceiling room. Ella clutched JoJo to her chest triumphantly as comprehension slowly hit her that Jem was grasping a fuzzy green limb with white stuffing coming out. Both siblings shared the same horrified expression.

Valera placed a hand over her mouth as she quietly said, "Oh, dear." _This isn't good_.

Jem started, dryly, "I didn't mean-"

Ella stopped him with a loud shriek and began crying hysterically. "You killed JoJo. You _killed_ her!" She began to point at him. "You're-You're a mur-murgerber! JoJo's dead…her arm!" She kept crying noisily and all Jem's "I'm sorry"s were drowned out.

Alexx was instantly by her side to try to calm her down. Horatio went over to calm Jem down because he was getting pretty depressed from the whole situation. He hadn't _really_ meant to dissect JoJo. _She such a baby, it's just a dumb bear. Why is she wasting her energy on that? We have to find out what's going **on**. _

Finally, Ryan thought of something. "Uhm, I have a sewing kit…it's in my locker."

Valera's eyes bugged out at this sudden statement. "Are you _serious_? **_I_** don't even own a skirt, let alone a _sewing_ kit."

Ella, whose cries had been reduced to mere sniffles, gave a teeny smile. "You're like, Eesheedah." She stuck out her tongue, though, when Jem rolled his eyes and groaned. _She's comparing Unky Ryan to Ishida from Bleach **again**. So dumb. Well, at least she's not crying anymore._

Glad that the mini-crisis was over, Horatio smiled. Ryan shook his head slightly in confusion and said, "I'll go get it now."

Valera laughed, "And I'm coming with you, because…I just HAVE to see this."

"It's a sewing kit." _What's the big deal?_

"Exactly." _I mean c'mon, it's not everyday you get to see some guy with a sewing kit. Is it because he has OCD? Very interesting._

Their voices died out as they exited the room. Ella clutched the two pieces of JoJo carefully and protectively as she gave the cold shoulder to Jem, who was still trying to apologize for the accident. Horatio brought his attention back to Alexx. "I'll let Ms. Boa Vista know that Frank and Yelina returned with the witness to who found Officer Paledez's body. They've secured the scene and after our initial overview, Eric and Natalia can go process the scene."

"No, Horatio, we'll see when we get there, but I really think you should let Ryan and Calleigh go or someone else. I know Calleigh has the day off, but Natalia needs as much rest as she can get. Maybe _she_ should take a couple of days off." Horatio nodded in acknowledgement. _I know I told Natalia otherwise, but the last thing I need is for her to have breakdown in the middle of processing. And I also don't want to bother her, just in case this 'Luke problem' is all a false alarm. The stress wouldn't be good for her._

"Either way, she will need protective detail, especially with those kids in tow." Jem and Ella were too engrossed in a staring contest to realize that they were being talked about.

"Who do you plan on using?"

"Eric. They think that he's their father. So, if I give them both some time off, it would work out for all of them."

"Sounds like a good idea."

"We should get going. I'll call Yelina to watch them until Ryan and Valera return." He strolled over to the two siblings and squatted down. "Alexx and I have to leave you two for a while, but Detective Salas is going to come and watch you two until Ryan and Valera come back."

Ella and Jem seemed a bit puzzled at the sudden bombardment of names, but nodded anyway. The door opened to the morgue as Horatio and Alexx were about to leave. When Horatio saw who it was, he smiled. _Good…they're in good hands, so I don't need to call Yelina. I should call Marisol and let her know that I may be late for lunch…again. I need to page Calleigh to meet me at the Everglades._

"DADDY!" Ella ran over and hugged her father's leg. "Look at what Jem did!" She gave her father a pout-y look.

Eric sighed. _This is so difficult. It's not like I came prepared for these types of situations. And I'm not even a real father. They **think** I am, but I'm not. Maybe I should call Papí for advice…but then he'd ask questions…_. "Jeremy, you did this?" Jem nodded sadly. "Did you apologize?"

"Yeah, I didn't _mean_ to."

"And did _you_ accept his apology?" This latest incident was amusing him greatly. He was trying his hardest not to show any emotion, but it proved to be a difficult task. _They're so cute._ _I guess they do **kind of** look like us._

"Nuh-uh. I don't wanna." Ella shook her head.

"You're not going to forgive your brother?"

"Why should I? He hurt JoJo. He DISSECTED JoJo!"

"That was just a joke," said Jem defensively. "I didn't REALLY mean to dissect it."

"You just better hope that Uncle Ryan can sew like Ishida."

"You know he can't. And what are YOU going to do?"

"I-I-I'll call you Squirt FOREVER!"

"No, you won't." _She's so dumb._

"OK! Are you two hungry?" Eric intervened quickly and successively as the boy and girl nodded furiously. He sighed with relief. _Crisis averted_. _That was too close. _"Ella why don't you leave your bear-"

"JoJo," Ella interrupted.

Eric momentarily hesitated before continuing. "JoJo, here. I'm sure Ryan will see it." _First Wolfie…now he can SEW. This has got to be one of the oddest days I have ever-maybe I'm dreaming-that's got to be it…I've got to get someone to pinch me HARD._

"But-"

"Do you trust me?"

"Uh-huh." Ella nodded so fast that she became a little dizzy.

"Do you trust, Wolfie?" The three of them laughed at the name. _It really is such a great nickname_.

"Mm-hmm," Ella nodded once again, but learning from her previous experience, she nodded slowly.

"Then, you can leave JoJo here and Ryan will get to it. Okay?"

"Okie poke." She placed the two pieces of her green teddy bear onto the table and slipped her hand in her father's. "Let's go eat. I'm hungry!"

"Wait," said Jem, "I gotta go to the bathroom. Real bad."

"Is it an emergency?" _Not again. Please, **please** hold it in until we actually GET to the bathroom._

"Uh, yeah…kinda gotta go real BAD." He was bouncing from foot to foot.

"Ok, let's go. Quickly." _What do I do about Ella?_

As if reading her father's thoughts, she stated, "I've been in the men's bathroom before." Then she began mimicking her parents, "If there's someone at the wall, no looking."

"_Okay_, well, I still want you to wait outside." _The lab's safe…enough_.

"Okie poke," she repeated, "It's not like I _want_ to go inside the boy's bathroom. It's stinky. You got some real gassy guys in this place." Eric and Jem turned a bright shade of red at that declaration.

Jem sighed. "Just never, _ever_ call Unky Frank Sir Farts-a-Lot EVER again. That was really not cool."

"YOU made it up!"

"But **I** didn't say it out loud!"

"Yeah, you _just_ did!" Ella stuck out her tongue once more to her older brother. Eric released a short burst of laughter and scratched his head. _This is embarrassing, standing here and listening to this. Sir FARTS-a-Lot? What is it with these kids and nicknames?_

Eager to change the subject, Jem announced once again that he had to go and use the toilet.

"Yeah, c'mon daddy." Ella tugged on Eric's hand to get him to move. He followed behind the two children's lead. _Why do these kids think that I'm their dad…and that Natalia's their mom…she said that she wasn't pregnant and I haven't known her for THAT long. Hopefully, he has more control than Ella. I don't have any more shirts to spare_.

* * *

Natalia was beginning to doze off again. _Why am I so tired and sleepy today? Maybe it's just this day overall. Mostly just the thought that Luke may be roaming the streets of Miami…he was never one to listen…why would he start with his parole officer? _She wasn't even done eating and she just felt like lying down and sleeping forever. _Wait… wait, I think this is a sign of depression. Oh, I hope they would just hurry up and come back. _With that thought, she heard a hustling at the entrance to the break room. She could tell, though, that it was only one person and not a person with two children in tow.

"Good afternoon," spoke up a happy, cheery voice; its light Southern accent betraying instantly who it was, "How're you feeling?"

Natalia smiled, "Hi, Calleigh. I'm fine."

"That's good. You should get some rest. From what I've heard, you've given people some mighty scares."

"Yeah, well you shouldn't listen to what some people have to say." Natalia sighed. _Anyway, how can I rest with children running around? Not that I mind that they think Eric and I are their parents. Argh. Natalia, stop thinking about that. Obviously, nothing's going to happen. He's just doing it for those kids. But that dream…what did it mean?...and what happened after it…was that-NO, it was just friendly concern, yeah, that's it…it FELT intimate, but I'm just over thinking it, that's all._

Calleigh laughed heartily, breaking Natalia's train of thought, a train chugging along at well over the speed limit. "See, you really do need a break." Natalia smiled. She hadn't heard a single word the blonde CSI had said in the past several minutes.

"Today's just been a…it's just been one of those days."

"Yeah, I heard about those kids." Calleigh was quickly eating a brown-speckled yellow banana that she had grabbed from the fruit basket lying on the counter between the sink and the refrigerator. Her initial purpose for entering the room was to grab a quick bite to eat before heading over to the Everglades to meet Horatio and process the crime scene there. _My one day off…oh well, I have this job for a reason. To protect the people._

"Oh." _Why am I even surprised?_

"Word gets around quickly in this lab. I guess it's kinda like high school." She offered her friend a warm sympathetic smile.

"I should know." Natalia's voice held a resigned tone as she recalled how rapidly all the people employed to the Miami-Dade Crime Lab had learned that she was the FBI's mole.

Calleigh smiled sympathetically. "I'm sorry, but I have to go now. Are you going to be okay?" She discarded the banana peel into the nearby garbage pail.

"I'll be fine. Thanks." As Calleigh left for the Everglades, Natalia decided that she needed to stretch. _Maybe it'll make me less tired. Wait…wait…no…I have to pee. This is really annoying, being pregnant…I have to pee ALL the time…ugh…my stomach hurts. Cramps are so painful…

* * *

_

**A/N: **Hehe… XD … Woo… Calleigh scene! XD … She has not been forgotten! XD … As for the rest of it… heh… XD … Let me know what y'all think! XD

Oh yeah, that line about the labhigh school was inspired from what she said to Ryan in Sex&Taxes---apparently I've never seen the beginning of that episode…I can't believe what a _jerk_ Ryan acts like towards Eric… .


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the CSI: Miami franchise…if I did, then I wouldn't be here writing, I'd be on yacht roasting (and peeling) in the sun...

**A/N:** Reader discretion is advised. I'm serious…I'm kinda trying to draw the picture that Luke is a psycho-nut…and well, if you get easily queasy…one scene is sorta rated T bordering M…just one little scene…one teeny sentence/word… XD … other than that… Enjoy! …heh… and review! XD

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

_He remembered something as he arrived at the Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex garage. He remembered that eight years earlier, which was present time now, he had allowed Larry Miller access to his home. Now, Larry was an unnecessary part of his arrangement. And he knew too much. _

_Upon entering his Jeep, he felt around the glove compartment until he wrapped his hand around something smooth and metal. A malevolent grin stretched across his face as he placed the weapon, silencer attached, underneath his shirt flap in his waistband and started the vehicle, which made a groaning screeching putt-putt sound. _

_He stopped the old Jeep at the entrance of the apartment complex and, leaving the engine running, entered. He made his way to his room, number 706. In a rush, Larry had evidently left the door ajar, which was just as well since Luke didn't have a key on him. _

_Larry had strewn notes, newspaper article clippings, and a phone book all over the center table in the living room, adjacent to the foyer. He was thoroughly examining all his research at the same time as he was exploring several online child pornographic databases on a wireless laptop, which was set up on a table behind him and against the wall. With a start, he looked up at his intruder. He was relieved and shocked to see who it was._

"_Luke…hey. Man, you know howda give a guy a scare. What're you doing here? Wow…you look way older." _

"_Larry, I am older…by eight years."_

_Larry laughed like the man before him was the greatest comedian in the world. "Yeah, funny, man."_

"_You still looking at kiddie porn?" Ironically, it made the man seethe with anger to see this kind of injustice. _

"_It's just some light entertainment. You know before the 'big kill'." He air-quoted the last part, before he returned to studying his notes and the phone book._

"_See I gotta problem with that." Luke pulled out the gun and aimed at the pedophile's chest. He couldn't even remember what potential he ever saw in him to carry out the murder of his ex-wife…and her boyfriend, but that was just a recent addition. _

_Seeing the gun, Larry raised his hands up in defense. "Whoa, man. Take it easy. I got everything under control. You don't need to do that."_

"_Too late." He fired twice at the man's chest and once more at his neck. He wanted as much blood to spill out as possible so that in a couple of days, the body and room would smell horrible. It was all part of his new plan. He left all the windows closed and dragged Larry's body into a separate room, the kitchen. Luke stood there thinking for a moment. An evil grin spread across his face as another part of his plan came to mind. He went to the bathroom and opened up the cabinet. There were some prescription drugs that had long since expired. He dumped these into the sink and returned to the kitchen. There, he filled the little orange-transparent vial with some of Larry's still pooling blood, capped it and placed it into his pants pocket. It was still warm. _

_He let the gun cool a bit before placing it back in his waistband and then took all of Larry's research, including the phone book, on the whereabouts of his latest victim. Before leaving, he turned the thermostat up to a hundred degrees and left the door to the room partially open. He wanted anyone passing the room to be able to smell the decomposing body. He hoped that no one would get a good whiff and notify the landlord or police until the following day._

_Once he entered the car, he stretched out his arms in front of him and cracked his neck, like he had just completed the most difficult and tiresome task. He pulled out and drove slowly back to the Crime Lab, eating his lunch the whole way over._

"That's what took so long?" Luke listened as his mirror image recollected about the murder of Larry Miller. The other man had on a set of sunglasses on to conceal, as much as possible, the fact that they both looked-the fact that they both **_were_** exactly the one and the same. _I wish I had been there…I want to kill someone. _"So, what's your newest plan?"

"All in good time." _It's going to work out perfectly. I can just feel it._

"And killing Larry was part of it, how?"

"Larry…he's kind of like…bait. He'll lure everyone in…"

"Did you check out the freezer chest?"

"No, but I grabbed Larry's research on the way out."

"How much research could he do in less than a day?"

"He's had a lot of time to think about it."

"Right, so can I see them?"

"Remember why we're here."

"But wouldn't those documents help?"

"They'll help us when we can't track her, but for now we know she's in this building." The older man lazily pointed to the building in front of them with the flick of one hand.

"What're we gonna do about my-I mean, our-apartment? We don't have a place to sleep…unless we intend to sleep in that room with the dead body in it." He significantly lowered his voice as a mother with her snoozing three year old strolled by.

"We'll sleep in the car for the time being. It'll only be for a night, maybe two."

"Right."

"You're gonna have to be patient." _I can't believe I'm lecturing myself. Can't get any stupider than that._

"Yeah, well it's kinda difficult staring at a door all day long." The light was slowly fading from the sky. The brilliant reds and oranges of the classic Miami skyline were just beginning to appear, signifying the slow transition from early afternoon to late afternoon and eventually night.

"Once they exit, we'll follow them around a bit. I'll tell you about the plan and you'll study the research."

"Right. I'll be back in a minute."

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom break, figure we shouldn't be entering any buildings, so I'm just gonna behind those trees. Is that okay with you?" _Sheesh. He may be me…but someone kill me if I ever get that edgy. I can't take a damn piss?_

"Don't wander too far."

"Yeah." _Those two better come out soon…_

The older man took the opportunity to jot down on a napkin what items they would need to get. _Get these later on tonight. Set them up back at the apartment and then hide and wait in our prearranged places until the opportune moment. I don't get queasy too easily, so I don't think he's going to either.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Hehe… XDD … Reviews are always appreciated!


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything CSI: Miami related… except for Season 3 and 4 on DVD … (rewatches Silencer XDD) _SQUEE… XD_

**A/N:** Just wanted to say, later on, during Horatio's phone conversation, the italics are the person on the other side of the line speaking, j.i.c. you couldn't figure that out. XD

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

_The locker room was for the workers of the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. It was similar to any high school gym locker room in that there were rows and rows of gray lockers. Instead of a number, though, each locker had the surname of its occupant. Ryan still had the broken one on the bottom and it didn't smell too good either, which Valera was quick to comment on upon identifying where the horrible smell was coming from._

"_It smells like…like **vinegar**." She scrunched up her nose._

"_Well, you didn't have to come with me."_

"_Yeah, I did… I wanna see your sewing kit." She snickered at the thought of this man in front of her actually owning a sewing kit…and knowing how to use it. She just couldn't fathom it; it was just too comical._

"_It's really not that amazing. I can't really sew that well."_

"_And I'm sure Horatio and Eric can't either, but do you see them hauling around a **sewing** kit?" She figured that it had to be somewhat related with his illness, and she was right._

"_You never know when you might need a sewing kit. And guess what? Today, we needed one." He popped open the lock._

"_Right…well if you don't know how to sew, and I certainly don't, I don't see how that's going to help Ella."_

"_The only reason I said I would was because I wanted that little girl to stop crying."_

"_And by further destroying her teddy bear, that's going to help? What on earth are you doing?" Ryan was grunting and turning purple as he strained to do something that was invisible to Valera._

"_Trying. To. Get. This. Kit. OUT." With a defeated last grunt, he conceded, "Alright, I give up." He stood up and wiped his hands on his pants._

"_What? That thing's stuck? You're such a wimp. Move out of the way, Wolfie." She loved teasing this guy; it was too much fun._

"_You know what? For that, we're doing it together." He smirked at her as she laughed._

"_That doesn't get rid of the fact that you need a woman's strength to help you out." _

_Ryan muttered a 'yeah, right' before bending with her to get the little sewing kit out of the locker. As they yanked on it, Valera realized that this little box really **was** stuck, but she refused to give up so easily and so yanked even harder. _

_Finally, with one last jerk, it came out, but with catastrophic results, catastrophic, at least, for the two unexpected victims. _

_The force from eagerly pulling at the sewing kit backfired onto them as it came out, making them fall back and bonk heads together. _

_Despite this, they, miraculously, were able to stay on their feet. _

"_OW! Ryan, you have a hard head," Valera complained as she rubbed the left side of her head, which had made contact with the right side of Ryan's head. _

"_My head's hard? What does that make yours?"_

"_In a lot of pain!" _

Ryan shuddered at the recent memory. _How could we BONK heads together? This day is becoming too ridiculous. _They had finally been able to reach the morgue in one piece. _A miracle._ In spite of it all, Valera couldn't help but continue laughing, which bothered him.

"What's so funny?" _I'm never going to hear the end of it. Wolfie, sewing kit, smacking heads. It's never going to end. It's because of those kids…ever since they've arrived I've been cursed… yeah, that's right, cursed. _He was getting frustrated because JoJo's arm wasn't cooperating with him and kept getting lopsided whenever he attempted to sew it back to the main body.

"Nothing. It's just that you really do have a hard head." _He's so cute. Whoa, Valera. Where did THAT thought come from?_

"You're still at it." Ryan sighed. _She like a little kid_…_I don't know which is worse…those little kids or her acting like one_…_it's kind of therapeutic, in a way, being around her. I feel…different._

"And you're way too uptight. You need to sit back, have a couple of beers, and relax."

"And how, _Maxine_, am I going to drink a couple of beers on the job." He was, in fact, not referring to his job as a CSI, but his job as the so-called 'Ishida.' _Not that I'm doing any good. I think I've pricked **myself** more than the bear._

Valera scowled. _I hate my name...I mean **Maxine**, what were my parents ON?_ "I was asking you out to have a beer with me after work." _Go me, being bold and all. I must be getting **pretty** desperate if I'm asking the most uptight man around for miles. Seriously, even Horatio is calm, and it's **Horatio**, but that's what I like about Ryan, he's uptight, but at the same time spazzy and quirky. Whoa…did I just say, the words 'what I like about Ryan.' Oh man. What am **I **on? This day can't get any stranger. Maybe tomorrow my head will clear up. Hey, why is he staring at me?_ "What?" _Is there something in my teeth? There's totally something in my teeth._

"I answered you and you completely zoned out." _Maybe she's the type of girl I need to loosen up. Dating Natalia was kind of odd…a couple of minutes in, I knew she was just with me to make Eric jealous. _

"Oh, what'd you say?"

"I said, 'OK, why not?' I'm not getting drunk though." _Ow. Stupid needle. I hope Ella doesn't mind if 'Unky Wolfie's' BLOOD is on this bear!_ It wasn't so bad that actual _blood_ was coming out, it was just that he had picked off a lot of skin with the needle. _Well…I'm not diseased…oh…this bear better be clean…it's not clean…don't fret Wolfe…gotta whole bottle of Purell back in your locker…_

Valera laughed mischievously. "We'll see about that." _The whole point of getting unwound is to get a little drunk._

"What's that supposed to mean? Wait, where are you planning to go?"

"It's a surprise." She laughed again.

"But I don't like surprises." He was serious. The idea of spontaneity freaked him out.

"Too bad." She let a series of giggles escape her.

Ryan groaned inside. _Oh great. What did I just agree to?_

* * *

"Horatio, check this out." The usually chipper blonde called over to the head investigator, who was hovering over the medical examiner and the corpse.

"What is it, ma'am?" The scene leader pulled off his dark shades and he walked over to where she stood. "I'm meant to say so before, but I'm sorry I had to call you in on your day off."

"Oh, you know it's not a problem." Calleigh flashed him a huge smile. "Well, I followed these sets of shoe prints. They're nothing special or out of the ordinary, but they're the only set running away from the body. And, I found this; they were in the bushes." She held up what appeared to be a scrunched up orange cloth ball.

"That, ma'am, that is a prisoner's jumpsuit."

"Yeah, but why is it all the way out here?"

"Good question… don't these suits have names on them?"

"Yeah. Let's see, a Luke Litano? Does that ring any bells?"

"It does. I want you to bag and tag it. I need to make a phone call."

"OK. Uh, Horatio?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"The blood spatter pattern is compromised because the culprit crumpled the suit."

"Make a note of that, but I want you to still follow standard protocol; there may still be a unique blood pattern to go by."

Calleigh nodded. "And if it's destroyed, at least we have the blood to do a comparison with the victim."

"That we do." Horatio smiled before walking away and taking out his cell phone.

Alexx signaled over to the ginger-haired man as he made a phone call to one particular person back at MDPD. He held up a finger to tell his M.E. that he would be with her in a moment.

"Yes, Frank? We've got an unusual situation down at the Everglades. Would you be able to pull up a list of prison workers who work here?"

"_Yeah sure, what's the problem?"_

"Something just doesn't feel right." _Why would Luke Litano be here, of all places? _Horatio was concerned for the well-being of his CSIs.

"_Anyone in particular?"_

"Luke Litano."

"_Um, let's see…he was released on good behavior, but still needs to contact his parole officer every few hours to let him know that he's still in the area."_

"Frank, his parole officer was found dead."

"_Yeah, Yelina and I noticed that_."

"We also found Litano's jumpsuit discarded in the bushes."

"_Well, it's possible that if he needed some extra cash he would-could be hired to work with fellow inmates, even if he wasn't one of them anymore."_

Horatio smiled. "Is the witness talking?"

"_Nah, we're not getting squat from this fella, but we're not stopping until he talks. He's hiding something."_

"Good. I have a distraught ex-wife who needs some answers." They hung up and Horatio turned his attention back to his coroner.

"What do we have, Alexx?"

"Liver temperature suggests that he was killed recently. In the past 24 hours."

"C.O.D.?"

"C.O.D. seems to be a direct hit to the back of the neck, severing the connections from head to spine." She turned her attention to the body. "You weren't even given much of chance, were you honey?"

"Killing him instantly?"

"Exactly, but I'll find out more back at the post."

"Could this have been the murder weapon, Alexx?" The two turned around to see their ballistics expert heading over with a bagged and tagged iron pipe, which she found a little bit over from where the orange jumpsuit had been found.

"It's possible."

"I swabbed the outside and inside separately both tested positive for blood. I'll bring this back to the trace with the jumpsuit and see it was a false positive or not."

"Are we done here, then?" Alexx asked as she placed the body in a bag onto a gurney and signed it out.

"We've only just begun." Horatio smiled with pure amusement as he placed his sunglasses back on.

* * *

Ella was, yet again, repetitively puffing her cheeks with air and blowing the air out. She was impatiently waiting in front of the men's bathroom. _This is SO boring…and I can smell the stinkiness from **outside**!...Maybe Unky Frank used the potty recently? _The five-year old giggled at the thought.

Two men walked past the bathroom and down the hallway. Ella recognized one of them to be 'Mr. Cooper.' She knew that her father kind of disliked this man. _That's why he's not an 'Unky.' A no-no from daddy is a no-no for me too. _Mr. Cooper was muttering something really fast to the other man that seemed to entertain them both. _Ooh…it's like girl-y gossip…'slutty mole'? What does THAT mean? I'll ask daddy later._

Curiosity got the best of her as she decided to leave the spot she stood at and followed the two men. Seconds later, she found herself in a different section of the crime lab. _Uh-oh. Where am I?_ She turned around. _Over there's boring_. _I wanna keep going. _

_This isn't fair. The windows are always too high and I'm always too short! _She jumped up and down at each window before stopping at one. _Wait…there's Unkie Frank! And Auntie Yelina!_ She gleefully bounded for the door, but found that she couldn't open it. It was unlocked, but she couldn't turn the handle. _Where's Jem when I need him? He's tall enough and he can open the door AND he owes me_. Suddenly, the door opened. The two detectives were exiting. Ella took advantage of this chance and darted in.

Outside of the interrogation room, Detective Frank Tripp was complaining. "Why won't this guy talk already?"

"He's must be hiding something or protecting somebody."

"And doesn't want to be labeled 'rat'."

"Oh." Detective Yelina Salas was chuckling at something behind her partner, occurring through the window of the room they had just exited from.

"What?" Frank turned around and did a double take. _Oh. OH. That's. Just. GREAT!_

Ella was sitting on her knees on the chair in front of the witness and was interrogating in the a similar fashion to the way she had seen her father and 'unkies' question witnesses and suspects.

Tripp went to door to retrieve the child. _What the heck? Who is that? **Whose** is that? What should I do…send her with Salas to Missing Persons…or Child Services? _He was stopped from opening the door by a hand on his arm.

"Wait, let's see what happens," said his partner.

"Whatever information we get, won't be admissible in court."

"We're only trying to figure out what happened. _We_ can question him again later."

Frank raised his hands in defeat and Yelina smiled because she knew she had won.

* * *

"Okie. First order of business." Ella got off the chair she was kneeling on and began to pace back and forth with her arms folded behind her back. _I think this is how Unkie H and Unkie Frank do it. _"What's your name?"

The man chuckled. _Questioned by a minor. That's new. May as well humor the kid. _"Name's Norman McFinley. Yours?"

"Ella. Chloe. Delko." she said clearly and proudly. The eyes of the two detectives outside bugged out. "And why are you here?"

"I witnessed a murder." _I wonder if she even **knows** what that means._

The little girl gasped. "You saw what happened to JoJo?"

"Who?" _JoJo? What the heck?_

"Oh. Nevermind." Ella's tone was one of disappointment as she tried to figure out what to say next. _Hmm. What would daddy say? _Her father hated to bring her with him, but she begged him so often that he would let her sometimes. She just wanted to learn. "We…we know what…we know what you saw…we just wanna…confer…mayshun. We just wanna know what happened." She nodded, mostly to herself, to confirm what she had said.

"We?" _This kid is really cute. Reminds me of my baby-girl Julie Anne._

"Huh? Oh…_I_. _I_ wanna know…Please?" She looked at him in the eye and smiled widely, epitomizing her innocence. Norman chuckled once again.

"You know what? Since you asked so nicely, I'll let you know." He looked up at the window behind Ella and in a slightly louder voice proclaimed, "And I'll sign a statement as proof." He couldn't see through the one-way mirror, but he figured that the two officers from before were peering in. _Why not? The kid reminds me of how much I want to go home and see my Julie-Anne…_

"Really?"

"Really." _This kid is really something._ "See, I found a body."

Ella gasped in wonder. "A body?"

"Yeah, basically this guy killed another guy."

Ella gasped again. "Why?"

"Apparently, it was something he hadda do."

"Unky H says that killing someone is something that should never be done because it's bad. I don't like bad things."

Norman smiled at the simplicity of the child's mind. "You wanna know a secret?"

"A secret?" Ella beamed with happiness. _Secrets are fun!_

"The man who killed him was named Larry Miller."

Ella frowned with disappointment. _That's **it**? That's SO **BORING**_. Norman laughed. _This girl, Ella was it? She's something all right. _Ella scrunched up her nose in disapproval. "Why is _that_ a secret?"

"Because, he's pretending to be Luke Litano."

Ella shrugged. "Oh." _Whatever. This isn't fun anymore._ _But how am I supposed to open the door? _"Why is he pretending? Isn't that like lying?" _Pretendinglying…I think…_

"It is. But there's a rumor going around that Luke's got some unfinished business."

"So? Why is someone lying to be him?"

"So little Lukie doesn't get into any trouble."

"But that's stupid." _I don't get it…I wanna go eat…I'm hungry…_

"I don't know about that." The guy smiled distantly. _You gotta do what you gotta do when you want something.

* * *

_

**A/N: **LOL… yeah…XDD … I know, all you readers are probably like minors can't question criminals. PERIOD… LOL...sorry, but bear with me… it's got a purpose… XD … somewhat… XDD …it's random too…XDDD

Anywhoo, reviews are fully appreciated! XDD


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own CSI: Miami and unfortunately never will… sigh …or _Like Water for Chocolate_… that's a **_really_** good book though… Anywhoo, the ending scene of this chapter is kind of an incorporation of a scene from that book… XD

**A/N:** This is interesting… XD … hehe…

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

Eric and Jem exited the bathroom. _I never noticed before, but it really does stink in here_. Eric tried his hardest to prevent the smile that ached to appear on his face. _I'm just glad that Jem can actually use the bathroom. That's a relief._ _Wait…oh, crap…where's Ella?_

Jem was grinning broadly. _Ella's wandering around again…heh heh… _"She's so dead."

Eric turned to face the eight-year old boy. "Do you know where she could have gone?"

"How should I know? She's got the attention span of goldfish."

"You should know. You're her brother."

"You should know. You're her dad."

Eric sighed. _He's got a point…even if it may or may not be true. This is so frustrating. I am NOT a parent_. "Where do you THINK she went?"

"Probably in one of those rooms where they talk to the bad guys. She loves that. Well she loves when you or mommy take her along. "

_The interrogation room. That's just great._ "Come with me." He went to go on the elevator, but then remembered something. _The interrogation rooms are being relocated temporarily on the second floor, until they finish renovating the first floor ones. _He turned around and began walking toward the temporary ones.

"Aw…but I'm hungry."

"We have to find your sister first."

"She can find her own way, she's old enough."

"Old enough?" _How's she old enough to take of herself?_ _She's **five**._

As if reading his thoughts, the reply was, "She's five."

Eric tried not to laugh. "Which is exactly why we need to look for her."

Jem rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

Making sure that Jem stayed by his side and didn't also wonder off, Eric walked down the same hallway that Ella had earlier passed through.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?" Eric was flipping out. _Five seconds…Jem pees and out…okay maybe six to wash his hands…and now **this!**_ "HOW COULD YOU LET HER IN?"

"Whoa, Delko. Take it easy." The elder officer was trying to calm the hot-tempered man before an unnecessary brawl took place. _This is **his** kid? The boy too? When did THAT happen?_

"You're letting a _five_-year old, a _MINOR_, question a **_criminal_**! Don't TELL me to 'take it easy'." He went to roughly open the door and grab Ella out, but was stopped by a firm hand.

"I suggest that you cool it before you traumatize those youngsters." Eric's hardened gaze softened as he looked down to see Jem a little freaked. He rarely saw his father get angry.

Eric went to apologize, but the eight-year old beat him to it. "Hey, this means Ella's in a bunch of trouble." He grinned mischievously. "You know, she threatened to call me Squirt. I think she shouldn't get chocolate for a week, no, _month_…yeah…month."

Eric sighed with a small smile. _Kids are strange…_ "And what about what you did to your sister's teddy bear? Same punishment?"

"Awww…_fine_…we're equal…hmph." Jem pouted a bit, which made Eric laugh. _I wonder if they really ARE mine…ours…that would be…different…_ He, now calm, opened the door to the interrogation room.

"DADDY!" He was thrown back a little as the little thirty-five pound imp charged into him. "What took so long! I'm so bored and _hungry_. Mr. McFinley was very nice…he told me a story where he found an actual _body_…cuz some guy killed another guy and it was really interesting…but the 'secret' was kinda boring…"

Eric patted the girl on the head. "You know you're not supposed to go in there." He gave dagger eyes to both Detective Tripp and Salas. "Sometimes the guys in there can be very dangerous."

"I know, but I watch you and mommy and everybody else do it _all_ the time." Eric nodded as he guided the girl out of the room. "Bye-bye Mr. McFinley. It was nice talkin' to you." She waved back to him.

"Pleasure's all mine, Miss Delko." He gave her a short wave. The two detectives bustled back into the interrogation room.

"Okay, you two rascals," said Eric wearily, "Let's go see Mamí." _Okay…that was extremely awkward to say. I can't even bring myself to say that these are my children…they're clearly mistaken. Clearly…right? … But I'm already calling her their Mamí… argh… why is this day so COMPLICATED!_

"Daddy?" Eric looked up from his thoughts to see Ella peering up at him, a question in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, really. But I was wonderin' 'bout something."

"What?" _She's so cute_.

"What does 'slutty mole' mean?"

Before Eric had time to register what she said, Jem was laughing uncontrollably. "I don't know what that _means_, but I know it's a _BAD_ word…you're in so much trou-_ble_!!!" He continued to laugh. _We are totally **UNEQUAL** now!_

"It is?" Ella was wide-eyed with confusion and fright. _Uh-oh…I didn't mean to say a bad word…I don't wanna get in trouble…last time, I got no chocolate for a week…_

Eric took his time to speak. _Slutty mole could mean only one thing, one person… Breathe Delko, it isn't Ella's fault…breathe and handle this situation coolly…_ "Where-Who-Where-Where did you hear that from?" _Nice job…_

"Uhm…uhm…oh yeah… I overheard Mr. Cooper talking to someone about it."

Eric was fuming. _Mr. Cooper…as in **Dan** Cooper?_ Ella pointed to a brightly lit area near the A/V lab, where there stood two men talking, some lab technician and Dan Cooper himself. "He's over there…am I in trouble?"

"No." His answer was short and brief as he stalked off to discuss proper protocol with Cooper. _I'm calm…completely, **totally** calm_…

* * *

"Yeah, man. I can't believe she's even working here." The spiky blond-haired A/V technician was casually talking to another lab technician. "I mean she was the mole and now a complete _slut_…it's no wonder-AH!"

Before he knew what was happening, he was being pinned against the wall by a _very _angry CSI. He growled in fury, "You mind _clarifying_ something for me?" A group of random lab technicians huddled together, gossiping furiously. Most, if not all, were rooting for Eric.

Dan Cooper was freaking out. _Why does this always happen to me? I saw, no **heard**, ONE thing and I get **attacked**, it's not fair._ "Yo, man, chill."

"Why don't you tell me," the half-Russian, half Cuban man paused dramatically, not hearing the other man's comment, "why you are _still_ bothering Natalia, _over three months later_? And setting a bad example for small children."

The A/V lab technician was slowly turning from a bright shade of tomato red to a deep shade of eggplant purple. "Look…didn't mean it." He was wheezing and his eyes were rolling back slightly. Ella gasped as she turned away in pure fright, while Jem looked on with intense curiosity.

"Eric." A calm voice broke through the thick tense air. Eric realized what he was doing and immediately let go of his grip. _What the heck am I doing? It's like I have some sort of innate reaction…when someone hurts Natalia…then it's like: Eric mad. There must be something wrong with me…cuz that would make me a COMPLETE hypocrite…_

He ran a hand through his hair and took a deep meditative breath. "Sorry, man." Cooper just coughed and walked back into the A/V lab. _I should talk to him later_. The little cluster of people quickly dispersed.

Eric looked at the two children. Ella was wide-eyed. She rarely saw her father get angry and already today she had seen him become irritated more than once. _Maybe he's having a really really bad day. Is it cuz we're here? I don't think so…I thought daddy got food…can we eat now?_ _I'm hungry…_

Jem on the other hand was peeved. _Aw, man! Unky H has the WORST timing…daddy was gonna beat the crap outta Mr. Cooper…he was turning purple…that's awesome! Whatever…I hope we can eat now._

Their father sighed and squatted down to their eye level. "Sorry, guys, but I have to talk to your uncle really quick before I take you back to the break room." The boy and girl nodded in understanding.

Horatio smiled with interest. "You're getting used to this already."

"Yeah, it's kind of strange and weird though."

"Parenthood is just that."

"Yeah…but these kids just came out of nowhere."

"Care to explain what that exchange was about?"

"Oh, yeah." He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry. It was stupid. I-yeah…it was just-it was nothing. Sorry."

The ginger-haired man frowned as he toyed with his sunglasses. "Mhmm…let's just hope the IAB doesn't hear about the incident." He treated his CSIs like they were his children; he never wanted to see them get into any trouble.

"That's highly unlikely…but it is Stetler we're talking about." The two men half-smiled. "Is that it? Because I gotta take these kids to Natalia…or at least to their lunch…but it may as well be an early dinner."

"About Ms. Boa Vista. Frank informed me about what the witness said and I'm still getting the results back from the crime scene."

"Ok." _Did I miss something? I hope they were able to get answers from that witness under more **credible** circumstances_.

"For right now, I want to put her under police protection. It may be unnecessary, but I want her to be safe. And I think it would be perfect if you were the officer in charge, since Ella and Jeremy are certain that you two are their parents. You'll both get a couple of days off to lay low until we know and understand this situation a little more."

"Oh. Uhm. Did I miss something? Like _why _she needs police protection?"

Horatio smiled. "I didn't tell you?" When Eric responded negatively, he replied, "Must've slipped my mind."

"Yeah." Eric laughed. "Must've." His boss smiled wryly as he took a few minutes to give his CSI a much abridged version of Natalia's predicament.

"Oh, wow. Uh…What do I tell-What should I tell Natalia?" _Is she okay? I have to get back to her…is that why she fainted?_

"You know what? Let me handle that. But first you all should go and eat. I'm sure she's waiting for you."

"Thanks, H." Horatio nodded and walked away to see what his trace analyst found off of the evidence from the Everglades crime scene.

Eric walked back to his small children. _What a weird thought…I need to start getting used to this._ _Well, until their real parents find them…_ "You two ready to eat?" The response was a chorus of 'Yay!'s. Ella and Jem happily followed their father, each one holding one of his hands. _I guess I could just keep playing along_.

* * *

She had returned from the bathroom and was pacing around the break room. _Can't be sleepy. Maybe I should finish eating…reheat that tea…_There was a small short knock at the door.

"Marisol! Oh, wow. Hi." Natalia went over and hugged her friend. They had been roommates in college for a period of time. "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but what are you doing in the lab?"

"I came to see Horatio, actually. Find out if he's okay and all because he couldn't make it to lunch."

"Oh. He's fine…it's just problems with my ex…and there's this crime scene…and oh, I don't know." Just thinking about it was giving her a migraine. _And it's not like I can take any medicine…I don't want the baby to get affected…which reminds me_. "How's the baby?"

"The baby?" Marisol glowed with happiness as she placed her hand consciously over her stomach. Since it was only towards the middle of her first trimester, nothing was visible yet. "It's doing fine. I'm doing fine. The Lamaze classes really help."

"Yeah…that's great." _I probably should start going to those things._ "Um…I need to say something." _Wow…way to go Natalia…that didn't sound dumb AT ALL._

Marisol smiled warmly. She knew her friend had gone through some-many- rough patches in the past. She also knew that her baby brother and Natalia were deeply in love. _Eric and Natalia are soulmates…they've just got some of their **own** rough patches to smooth out…_

"Well, I'm," Natalia paused and took a deep breath," I'm kind of pregnant…well, I've been pregnant…for the past couple of months." _Great…tell everyone, BUT the one person I need to tell_. _Well, this is a step closer. This time I told a relative…of his…_

The brunette gasped in shock and happiness. "Oh! _Congratulations_ Natalia! When did you find out? Who's the father?" She was absolutely thrilled for her friend.

"Um…you kind of know him?" She hadn't meant for it to sound like a question, but she was so nervous and edgy that it came out that way. "And I'm…I'm three months further…I'm five months pregnant."

Marisol's eyes widened. "What! Natalia! How come you haven't said anything? Or taken any classes? _Have_ you been taking classes? If not, please come with me next time! Natalia!" Natalia laughed dryly at her friend's scolding. _Wait 'til she finds out who the father is._ "Do I really know him?"

"Um…you're related to him?" _God, I have to calm down…everything I says keeps coming out like a question._ She took in a deep soothing breath.

"Really?" The suspense was getting her edgy. The fact that she was pregnant wasn't helping her jumpy emotions…or thoughts. _I wonder if it's Papí. Scandalous_. She knew that that would never happen, but the idea made her want to giggle and so she had to bit her tongue to keep from doing so. _Well, besides Papí, I only have one other male relative…hmm…_

"It's Eric." Natalia breathed out. _Now, if I could actually get the courage to tell **Eric**, that'd be great. _

Marisol's eyes shone with glee. _Process of elimination… _"Really? I'm so happy for the two of you!" She paused as a thought struck her. "I can't believe Eric didn't tell me!"

"Um…that's because **_I_** haven't told him yet."

"What? Why not?" Marisol was completely shocked. _It's **Eric**. He's a great person. He's completely responsible. _"Is that-Is that why you two broke up? He was so heartbroken after that happened."

_Really? He sure has a funny way of showing it_. "When I found out, I got kind of scared, I guess, and I kind of-I mean, I did- lied to Eric…because I wanted to see what his reaction would be if I wasn't pregnant. And he was happy and relieved-"

"Well, _of course_, he must have felt like he dodged a bullet. I know my baby brother inside and out; he would take complete responsibility and he really does care about you, although he apparently fails to show it." The leukemia survivor laughed sympathetically. _I mean, he must not show or express it, otherwise she would have told him by now… they'd be married and living in the Groves…_ She had always been a complete romantic and therefore became semi-lost in her day-dream.

"Yeah…" _She's just being nice…siblings 'care' for one another…so that doesn't mean much to me. Eric loves me like a sister? I'll pass…I have enough siblings as it is… _"I guess…I guess I kind of chickened out."

"Nat, how were you going to explain to him-anyone, really-when you started getting a bump?" The brunette giggled at her friend's silly reasoning.

"I don't know…well, I already started getting a bump. I'm just wearing slightly looser clothing, but it doesn't matter, everybody knows now…except for him." _Great…didn't Alexx warn me about this?_

"You're worrying too much." A sudden idea sprung to Marisol's mischievous mind as she saw what Natalia could not. She chewed her bottom lip to keep from laughing and in a slightly louder voice, she proclaimed, "Natalia, I _really_ think that you should tell Eric that you're pregnant with his _child_."

Natalia whipped around in her seat as a crash was heard behind her at the entrance to the break room. To her horror, she saw Eric, who had heard what his sister had basically shouted, splat on the ground with Jem and a little girl, who could only have been Ella, close behind. _Could this day get any worse?

* * *

_

**A/N: **XD… That was fun to write… XDD

Oh man, finals suck! . 

Oh yeah, sorry Cooper... LOL


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI: Miami… what else is new?

**A/N:** Hee… XDD

Finals weeks are over! XDD … and now relaxation until next week… -.-

TY to **floofymiko** for lil' help with words and such… XDD

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

There was a deathly quiet. Aside from Eric, who was picking himself up from crashing into the doorframe and falling to the ground, no one moved or spoke. _That hurt...why's Marísol here? Did I hear her correctly? This must be some kind of really **bad** joke. _

Natalia refused to look Eric in the eye. She was too scared to see what his expression would be. _This is bad-no, embarrassing…I can't believe Marísol! What am I gonna do? Just say she's lying, it's nothing? It's too obvious…because I'm not getting rid of this child. This day is too stressful…_

Marísol was chewing on bottom lip furiously to keep from exploding with the laughter that was filling up within her chest. _If she wasn't going to ever say anything, then something had to be done. I wonder whose children those are…and why would Eric be giving two children a tour of the lab? Strange, but sweet. It's funny how they sort of look like Nat and Eric… _

Ella and Jem were excited. They were _finally_ in the break room. Ella was happy that she could finally see her mommy and eat some food. She had so much to tell her. _And Auntie Marísol is here too! Yay! We can all eat together! We just need Unky H! …I hope daddy is okay…he missed the doorway. He should pay attention more…he's always telling **me** too._ Jem was happy to finally be eating. Since he had not had the luxury of eating a piece of candy before, like Ella had, he was completely starving. His stomach, advocating this, grumbled continuously. _Those bags say Thank You' on them…those must be food…I wonder if mommy's gonna finish that…_ He darted around his daddy, Ella following, to the food, but was stopped by Marísol.

"Hi! Why don't we wait outside and give these two some alone time to talk." She smiled sweetly to the two children.

The siblings groaned. Jem spoke up. "How come mommy and daddy have to have so many problems today?" They complied to a very befuddled Marísol, but not before running over to the fruit basket and grabbing something to eat. "Hey, Ella, wanna banana?"

"I love 'naners!" She caught the fruit as it was tossed to her. _Yay! I caught it! Cool. _"Which one are you eating?"

"I'm eating an… apple." He grabbed a bright green Granny Smith. "Hey…there's that funky fruit that Mommy and Daddy love." Both children giggled happily.

"That's poma…pomaganate." They giggled again.

Everybody in the room forgot their problems temporarily as they relished in the children's senseless discussion. With fruit in hand, the boy and girl went up to Marísol and were ready to leave the room, for the time being. They were determined to come back and eat the meal that their father had apparently gotten for them. Marísol led them outside into the hallway, slowly and quietly closing the door to the break room, and patiently waited for her husband's appearance.

That left Natalia and Eric. Alone. Together. Natalia took a seat where all her food and the still semi-full _'Thank You' _bag rested. Eric sat in a chair close to Natalia and refrained himself from taking her hands into his and gazing intently into her eyes. Part of this was because she seemed more interested in ogling the small oddly-shaped crater in the table.

"Is there something that you wanted to tell me Natalia?" He laughed dryly. _Yeah…great way to break the silence, Delko._

"So, you didn't hear your sister? And you just happened to slip on your way in here?" She wasn't buying his act of sincere care. _No one's this…dumb? That's not the right word though_…_I just know that he absolutely hates me…so I wish he would just get it over with and say it…so we can both move on…I can raise this baby myself…_

"Is it true then? You're really pregnant, with my… _our_ baby? When did you find out? We ended a while ago…" _I know she wouldn't make something like that-who the father is- up…she's just not that type of person…_

_Here it goes…_ "Um…remember a few months ago when I-we had that pregnancy scare?"

"Yeah." _That was a close one…wait…WAIT…_ Natalia coughed as Eric eyes widened in realization.

"Well. Surprise!" _Wow…that's terrible, Natalia…Great way to break it to him…_

"Why…Why didn't you say anything? At _all_. Why did you say you weren't pregnant?" Eric felt hurt all over again. The tender scars that were left on his heart from the last time were beginning to reopen.

Natalia unnecessarily went on the defensive. "And what, Eric? You wouldn't have told Ryan that I was '_**clear** _for landing'? I'm curious about that." _I'm stooping down so low. I'm not even mad or anything…I'm just sick and tired of this day…why can't it be over already…_

"I'm sorry, Natalia. But that's the past…we need to start thinking about the future…of…_our_ baby." _I'm going to be a papí…_ He licked his lips in nervousness and took her hands in his. "I don't know what you've been going through these past couple of months, but I want you to know that now I'm going to be here one hundred percent of the way." _It's going to be difficult since we're both harboring suspicions and all, but I'm not going to be the one that leaves her on her own. _

"I don't want you to feel obligatedto help me through this." _I don't want to be an obstacle in your way to happy 'white-picket fence' life…not that he seems like the type of guy who would want that…_

"I'm not doing because I have to, well on some level maybe I am, but I'm doing it because I want- because I want to take responsibility. It isn't fair that what happened to us should determine the baby's fate. I want that child to have both a Mamí _and_ Papí around."

Natalia blushed. _He's still holding my hand…his eyes are so…warm…NATALIA! WAKE UP! This is too absurd and ridiculous…do **NOT **get all tingly and weak at **that**! Remember Luke! Remember what he did? Do **not** forget! Do **NOT**!_ Natalia abruptly yanked her hands away and looked away. "I don't need your help. I can take care of myself."

Eric sighed slightly. _I'm not giving up just yet, but she's probably not going to be too happy with what Horatio has to say…_

* * *

For the present moment, the banana was quelling her hunger grumbles. She looked over to her brother to see what he was up to. He was 'attempting' to eat the apple. Marísol was pacing around while watching them. _She's probuhlee waiting for Unky H_. _What's Jem **doing**? _She voiced her thoughts.

"What? I'm just eating my apple." _Stupid tooth…with everything happening…I forgot that it was loose…it hurts._

"You look like you can't."

"I can too eat an apple." Just to prove that he could, he bit fully into it, but instead of eating the apple his front tooth lay stuck in the fruit jutting out. Red blood dribbled out of his mouth onto the equally red fruit. "Awww…sick!" He grinned making Ella shriek in absolute horror. _He's dying!_

Marísol was instantaneously by the two children's side. Swiftly arriving were Natalia and Eric, who had been exiting the break room, and Horatio, who was coming to check on his CSIs and was pleased to find his wife.

Ella was still shrieking and crying. The banana peel had fallen out of her hand.

Right away, Eric did the first thing he could think of, which was pick her up. He bounced her slightly, like a parent would do to calm a crying infant, and murmured a soft short Spanish lullaby that his mamí used to sing to him when he was a child. Ella buried her head in the curve of her daddy's neck and sucked her thumb. Her tears quickly dried and she wrapped her free arm around her father. Natalia observed in wonder at how the man before her had simply flipped on the parental switch.

Marísol stepped over to Horatio to talk about their plans for later that night while Natalia dealt with Jem. The latter woman crouched down and took the apple from Jem. "Are you okay?"

"This is awesome! I thought it was gonna hurt and everything, but it was so cool! The apple just RIPPED it outta my mouth! Now I can give it to the tooth fairy!" The kid smiled widely revealing a gap in his mouth and pink teeth.

As Natalia pulled out the tooth and gave it to Jem, she said, "You need to rinse your mouth and get all that blood out." _He looks like he took a blow to the mouth. _She smiled as she ruffled his soft mat of brown hair, making him scrunch his nose adorably. _He looks so happy and cute. I guess it's because it's his first tooth. _

"Imma gonna go rinse there." He ran into the break room and pulled up a chair to help obtain a good height so he could properly rinse his mouth at the faucet. Natalia stood up to assist Jem. _My son…heh…no, he **thinks **you're his mother…that doesn't mean he IS your son…_

She looked over to see Eric holding a now sleeping Ella, her thumb half in her mouth, half out. _I guess…I guess he really could make a great father…someday…_ She chewed her lower lip in nervousness. Eric looked up and their eyes locked. A big and warm smile unexpectedly spread across his face. With pink-tinged cheeks, Natalia immediately turned away. _I can't…he hates me…he's only doing this because he found out…I mean two months ago he was extremely mad and upset…he hates me…maybe he's a great parent, but would he be a great husband?_ She trembled at the memories of her previous marriage.

"Natalia?" Eric was whispering as to not wake Ella up. Natalia dreaded that she had either uttered her thoughts aloud or the man before her had read them. "I'm gonna go help Jem out with his tooth. And, um, I think Horatio needs to talk to you."

"Oh." She gave him the apple. "I'll be right there." She had to finish her half-eaten sandwich. Eric nodded and walked over to the break room, while Natalia walked over to her ginger-haired boss.

"Marísol, can you give us two a minute?" He smiled warmly to his wife, kissing her hand gently.

"Of course, Horatio, I'll be in the lobby waiting for you." She smiled happily as she walked away, a woman truly glowing from pregnancy.

"Horatio, did you find something out?" _Like why…how…**if** Luke was involved with what happened to Mr. Paledez…argh, I have no idea what he's capable of. _

"Ms. Boa Vista…I don't want to concern you with the details of the case other than we believe that your ex-husband, Mr. Litano, may have been involved in the murder of his patrol officer."

"_May have been_? No witnesses?" _This isn't good. Breathe…_

"As of now, nothing reliable…" _We need a positive on McFinley's statement._ "There are a lot of loose ends that need to be tied."

"What do you want me to do?" She was completely stressed out and on the edge, but she was willing to push herself to the brink to find out what exactly was going on.

"You said that you don't know what your ex-husband is capable of?"

"Yes?" She, at once, began to think of the worst.

"I would like for you to be placed under protective custody for a couple-"

"What? I can protect myself! Isn't that for witnesses?"

"It's not a matter of whether or not you can protect yourself. You work for me and I'm concerned about your safety."

"What about…" She trailed off. _I was gonna say, 'What about my sisters?'…but they're both hanging out in California for a summer modeling internship._ "Who-Who's the officer? Anyone I know?" _Better not be some random person…guy…_ She nearly shuddered at the thought.

"Eric." Natalia was so shocked that she was left speechless. "I thought it would be better for the four of you to stick together."

"The four of… the _children_? What if they're someone else's?" _Highly improbable…I'm just pissed. How can they make a decision about my 'safety' without **me** around?_

"Have you done a DNA test?"

"A what?" _OH… **DUH**… **BRILLIANT** NATALIA! Well, that would make Eric equally intelligent. _"Oh…that's a good idea." Natalia shook her head in disbelief as a grin materialized onto her boss's face.

"I've already informed Eric that you two will have a couple of days off to lay low." He paused. "At least until we figure out what exactly is going on." The grin turned into a slightly perplexed frown.

"What so we can 'relax'? Luke took that away from me when he decided to leave jail and kill his patrol officer. I need to figure out what's going on…I **_need_** to. I have to come to work tomorrow."

"Ms. Boa Vista. I don't need an anxious CSI overworking herself."

"Horatio. If I sit around-lay around- doing nothing, all I'm gonna be doing is thinking about _him_…about what he could do…not just to _me_…but to Eric and those kids…I just don't know what to do… Maybe I should just let him take me… then it'll all be-" She was shaking a little now.

"Shhh…don't be ridiculous. That's not the correct way to stop him. We have a job to do. That's protecting the innocent. You, my dear, are an innocent and one of my CSIs. So don't think you can go put yourself so carelessly in danger. You also have a family who loves and cares about you."

At first, Natalia thought that her superior was referring to Eric, Jem, and Ella, but then she realized that he meant Anya and Christine. _If I did something irrational like that…how would they live? They're not making a whole with their modeling, especially since they usually spend more than they earn…and Christine's still in school… and the look on Jem's face when I briefly passed out- if they really are mine, then what would they have done if I did something like that…and…and Eric…would he be upset? _The CSI rubbed her itchy eyes. _I refuse to cry openly_. "What do I do then?"

"Nothing. We call it a day."

"So that's it?"

"I expect you and Eric gone within an hour. No overtime today."

"What about you?" _So, that it? They're going to figure everything out tomorrow?_

"My wife's waiting in the lobby." Horatio smiled, making his laugh lines deepen and eyes crinkle.

"Horatio?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Do you promise that you'll call me if you have something…like a crime scene to process?"

"I promise to call you if we have something solid."

_That's good enough I guess._ "Thank you."

"It's not a problem…not a problem at all. Now I expect that you have at the very least a good night's rest." He put on his dark shades and turned around to walk over to the lobby.

Natalia sighed. _What at Eric's house? How does this protective detail thing work anyways? I just hope he really does call as promised. May as well talk it over with Eric… Wait…does he…did he already know? _She fumed slightly. _We need to work out this whole not telling each other thing…otherwise this 'relationship'-real or not- is not going to work. …And we need to do a whole DNA test…_

* * *

"How're you feeling, Jem?" Natalia asked as she returned to the break room.

"Mukch better! This sandgwich is _yurmmy_! If Ella doesn't wake up soon…I'm gonna eat ghers too!" There were some bloody tissues surrounding him that Eric was cleaning up. Ella had been placed on the couch against the wall where she continued to suck her thumb and sleep soundly. It had been a long day for her.

Natalia stopped Eric from throwing out the bloody tissues. "We're going to need those…and a strand of her hair." Responding to Eric's arched eyebrow, "They think that they're ours…well we need to do a DNA test to prove it."

Realization smacked Eric in the face. "Oh."

"Yeah…I did the same thing when Horatio told me." Natalia laughed and couldn't stop. Eric, not seeing what was that funny, joined in anyway. _Today's been one heck of a ride…laughing just helps deal with everything…_ She walked over to the little girl and found a long brown hair on her, or really Eric's, shirt. "Alright, let's find Valera and give her these 'trinkets'."

Eric grinned. "I'm sure she'll be thrilled with the extra work."

* * *

**A/N:** A splash of cutseyness never hurt anyone… sorry if it's OOC… it wasn't intentional… XD

eep… Throwing Heat was crazy amazing… poor delko! .


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** I do not have the money to own CSI: Miami… .

**A/N:** XD… Back to some RaVe scenes as well as NED…and yeah, enjoy!… XDD

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

"Finished!" Ryan triumphantly pumped his fist in the air. "'Ishida' has gone and saved the poor ripped 'JoJo' from an _untimely_ death!" Valera cracked up at how comical Ryan both looked and sounded.

"What're you drunk?" _We're not even at the bar yet. _

"No." He momentarily paused. "I'm just happy to finally finish!" _My poor, poor fingers._

"Yeah, I can see that."

"Ugh…" He rolled his eyes. _Why does she constantly make fun of me? _"I'll just give this to Ella and we can go."

"Really?" _He actually wants too…_ Valera checked her watch. _Wow…time flies when you're having fun…poking fun at Wolfie! _She laughed with exuberance.

"Yeah." He laughed at how silly the woman next to him was acting.

"Then what're we hanging around here for?"

"Uh…you…slow poke."

She scrunched her nose… "Alright, _Wolfie_, holdja horses…"

Rolling his eyes, Ryan patiently awaited for Valera to get up from the chilly floor they had been sitting on and together, they left the hallway outside of the morgue.

Earlier, they had been kicked out of the morgue so that Alexx could process a dead body found at some crime scene. She had given them a set of little girls clothes that had been washed and dried, and were to be given to Ella when they were finished with the bear repair.

_Hmph_. "So, where do you think they are?"

"I guess…I don't know…" Ryan was stumped. _Where would two kids be?_ "The break room…possibly?"

"Yeah…either that or at the DNA lab… eating up my secret chocolate stash." She pouted. _If that's true, Eric and Natalia better pay me back…chocolate is…yummy…_

"You have a secret chocolate stash?"

"Well, considering the whole lab knows now…it's not so secret anymore-" She stopped as Ryan began to laugh at her. "Why are you laughing at me?"

"I just didn't realize you were so infatuated with chocolate." _I mean, a **secret** chocolate stash? What is she five?_

"Uh…you're the one with a 'secret' sewing kit in his locker." She air-quoted the word 'secret'. _I can't get over that… It's just too funny._

"That's not the point."

"Then what is?" Their eyes locked. They felt stuck in time, a moment quickly broken by a shout.

"Valera!" The shout of a slightly distressed woman broke their contact. "_So_ glad we found you!"

Valera turned away from Ryan and saw Natalia and Eric approach them. _What was that? That weird timeless feeling…that was strange and odd…yet… at the same time…electrifying…_ "What's up?"

"Could you process these and see if they match our DNA?"

Valera's eyes widened as she noticed the bloody tissue that Eric was holding. "Uh, what happened to you two?" _Did I miss a fight? Nuts!_

"Oh, this," Eric held up the hand with the bloody tissues, "Jem just lost his first tooth." He said the statement like a proud parent. _That kid is cute…and he could be my son…I **should** feel proud…_

Natalia giggled somewhat at the absurd situation. "We just need a DNA test to verify that they're our children."

"Oh," Valera said in wonder, "I can't believe I didn't even think of that." Ryan had the same reaction. They quartet laughed at their lack of common sense. "I guess I'll go with you guys and meet _you_ at the lobby outside the elevator." As she spoke the last bit, she turned and pointed to Ryan. "And don't even think about chickening out."

"Wouldn't dream of it." His voice was saturated in sarcasm. "Where're Ella and Jem?"

Eric pointed down the hall. "They're in the break room. Ella may still be sleeping on the couch, though."

"Oh, okay, thanks."

"No, thank you, man, for helping out…sewing the teddy bear back together and all. Ella's gonna be really happy."

Ryan chuckled while his comment about how it was just his 'job' received a smirk from Eric. They then separated; Ryan to the break room, and the left-over trio to the DNA lab.

* * *

Her eyes were bugged out. She jumped onto the person next to her and shook him hard. "WE HAVE TO STOP THEM!" 

"Fate! Snap out of it!" The boy got out of his friend's grasp.

"Coop! We have to stop them!"

"Stop who?"

"Eric Delektorsky, Natalia Boa Vista, and Maxine Valera!" Fate was waving her arms about frantically.

A slight wrinkle appeared upon Coop's forehead. "You mean Eric Delko; I think his parents changed their last name when they entered the land of the free."

"Do you think that **_THAT'S_** very important right now!" She was white as a ghost and was pacing about the cloud anxiously.

"Okay, chill Fate. Chill. **_Why_** would we want to do something?"

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe it's because when they do the DNA test and figure out that those kids really are theirs then they're gonna be like 'How the heck did that happen?' and then _we're_ screwed!"

"Uh…I guess that could cause a problem."

"It **_IS_** a problem! What d'we do?" She plopped herself desperately next to Coop. "We're in enough trouble as it is."

"Well-"

Fate gasped and shot up from her seat. "A lightning bolt!"

"A lightning bolt?" Coop began playing with his little love dust pouch.

"Yeah…yeah…you know strike down the entire DNA lab."

"Okay…like you said we're in enough trouble as it is…how would **_striking_** down the entire DNA lab…pose as our _savior_?"

"Because…oh yeah, that'd be a problem."

"Yeah."

"Well, you have any better ideas, Cupid?" Her idea shot down, she was ready to hear what her friend had to say.

"I don't know…I mean anything we could alter their futures for the better…or worse."

"Argh! What if we use your love dust?" She yanked the pouch out of her friend's hand.

"Hey! How's _that_ gonna solve anything?" _Sheesh, she's such a lunatic sometimes._

"It won't, but it's smells like," as Fate opened up the leather pouch to get a whiff of strawberries, the powder slipped out and escaped onto the unexpected civilians below, "SHIT!" She instantly clapped her hands over her mouth. _Oops…hopefully Father Time and Destiny didn't hear me…or I'm going to get a spanking… Uh-oh…Coop looks mad_.

"WHAT DID YOU **_DO_**? That's **_concentrated_** love dust! **_CONCENTRATED!_** Who knows what could happen now!" Now, he was the one panicking, or fuming; at the moment, she couldn't tell which. .

"I'm so sorry...oh no… I'm really, really sorry!" _Oh, crud!_

"Wait…wait…wait, this may actually be a good thing…this may actually solve your problem. Yeah…okay…that's a relief." He sighed as a state of euphoria once again passed through him.

"How?"

"The dust's concentrated so it can only get one target." Coop grinned mischievously. "It's kind of perfect, if you think about it."

"Okay, that's nice…someone's going to become blinded by love. But, how's that help? They still can check the DNA at the lab."

"Not if there's a power outage."

"What?" _He's using a lightning bolt…and I can't? That's not fair…_

"They're redoing the first floor's interrogation room and just hit a power line. We're definitely in luck." _Strange…_

"Uh…so, it's the humans' fault and not ours."

"Well, technically, everything's our fault." Little did they know that in the dark corners of the cloud, Destiny was secretly aiding the two entities.

"Oh, shut up, you're confusing me."

"Anyway, just look, this is some pretty funny stuff."

"Not really, Coop."

"Lighten up."

"How can I? The fate of the world rests on my shoulders! _Literally!_" Coop laughed.

"You can deal with it. You've been doing fine this long. Anyway, be quiet…I'm watching something interesting." Fate stuck her tongue out, then began to giggle as she observed the wild occurrence below.

* * *

They had just been about to enter the DNA lab when Valera unexpectedly paused in stride, making Natalia ram into her. 

"Oomph! Whoa…sorry Valera!" _Why'd she stop all of a sudden?_ Eric seemed amused by the scenario, which only made Natalia glare at him.

"Sorry, guys, but I have this sudden urge to go see Ryan!" Valera seemed to be in a complete giddy daze as she darted off to the direction they had just past.

Natalia frowned. "Is it just me or does it-"

"-smell like strawberries? Yeah, it does… I also noticed that earlier."

"Yeah, me too. What's that mean…are you wearing new cologne?" She half-smiled at a little fond memory.

"_What?_" Eric face colored a tint of cherry red. "I don't _wear_ cologne."

"Right…what about when we first started-"

"That was MARÍSOL! She was fooling around with the AXE body spray and the can exploded…sort of…"

"Sort of…really?" Natalia couldn't help but burst into a series of giggles. She was feeling slightly better and a lot less emotional than before.

Eric casually wrapped an arm around the woman next to him and squeezed her shoulder. "Let's get those DNA results then."

Natalia didn't tense up as much from his touch as before. "Yeah, let's..."

They entered the room only to learn that the construction below had hit a power line and that the electronic devices were temporarily inoperative.

"Okay," said Natalia, the distress from before weaving its way back into her system, "What do we do now?"

Eric grinned. "Let's see what Ryan and Valera are up to."

Natalia suddenly remembered something and slipped out from under Eric's arm. "Oh. You. You knew about the whole police protection deal? When were you planning to share that itty bit of information with me?"

At first, Eric looked surprised and shocked at the accusation, but then smiled sheepishly. "Well, Horatio thought it'd be a good idea if he was the one to break the news to you."

"You make it sound like the police protection deal's a good thing."

"Well, isn't it?" _I don't get it…her possibly psychotic ex-husband is out of jail hanging out in Miami._

"Uh, no. I can take care of myself."

"That's probably true, but you're two people now. And that lil' guy in you is half mine and I'm determined to make sure that he gets out of there in one piece."

Natalia shook her head slightly. "In a weird way, that was kind of sweet."

For a short while, her thoughts see-sawed back and forth, but finally her mind gave in to her heart's 'logical' reasoning. "Fine, but _only_ one night. This is completely ridiculous, though… How are you planning to fit all of us?"

"Well, you and the kids can take the bed. I can take the sofa."

At Natalia's negative facial reaction, he defended his decision. "Natalia, it's _fine_. I've slept on the couch before. It's very comfy. And I don't think the bed was meant for four people." He half-laughed; he had only half-lied. _The couch gives me a stiff neck. But her well-being is much more important than my own…_

"We'll see about that, Delko." If she was being forced to sleep over his house, for her own 'safety', it wouldn't be at the expense of his own comfort.

"Either way, we've got to figure out something for those kids to do tomorrow."

"Any ideas?" She couldn't think of anything. _Maybe the zoo… or the park… or a movie?_

"I guess I could take them to my parent's home."

"Oh, okay, then where does that leave us?" _Hopefully, Horatio discovers something valuable and then we can go process a crime scene…so there's no…awkward moments…_

"We'll figure that out tomorrow." Eric grinned with a slight mischievous glint in his eye. Natalia looked up at him in wonder as they began to stroll back to the disaster awaiting them in the break room.

* * *

**A/N: **Right. So they made that law against spanking according to TIME magazine… does writing about it mean that I'll get fined … for "promotion of abuse"? . ;;; … LOL… 

So, yeah, feedbacks appreciated… LOL…

teehee... the disaster awaiting... XDD


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **If I owned CSI: Miami, I'd be on a yacht getting a tan… sadly, I burn and peel like a roasted tomato, so that doesn't seem too ideal to me anyways… XD

**A/N:** First off, I'd like to thank **floofymiko** for helping me out, otherwise some cough unnecessary terminology would have been used… XD. _Yeah_...

Heehee… RaVe…NED… the _kids…_gotta love 'em… XD

And then there's creep-o Luke... or technically, Luke_s_...

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

Ryan had just entered the break room and placed the lime-green stuffed animal into the arms of the sleeping girl. _It's been a long day for her. _He laid her clothes on the arm of the couch. Jem was busily polishing off the last touches of his sandwich and proceeding on to the chocolate bar, a large lovely creamy bar of Hershey's Milk Chocolate.

"How's your tooth?"

"Fine…" He smiled showing more brown goopy chocolate than the gap in the front of his mouth, all which completely disgusted the CSI. _And that's how cavities are formed…because I highly doubt that that kid flosses._ "Thlere gwas blood everygwhere! It gwas so sick!" Ryan just shook his head in disbelief. _Kids…_

"Your parents should be coming for you two soon, so I'm gonna go now." _Did I just say, 'your parents?' That's kinda funny…I wonder what the DNA results said… Argh… what did I agree to do with Valera…_

"Okie…bye Unky Wolfie! See you later!"

An unanticipated event occurred, though, as the CSI was caught off guard and thrown back by the crime lab's DNA technician. Their eyes met for a moment, Ryan observing that Valera looked a little out of it. As they met, he seemed to succumb to the same spell that had captivated her, and through their lips, their relationship escalated.

There was an applause, which abruptly ended the matter. They pulled apart instantly, refusing to meet one another's eyes again and turned, instead, to the source of the sound.

"WOO!" The eight-year old cheered. "Wow, Unky Wolfie. Auntie Valera. You guys went from G-rated to R-rated in three seconds flat! That's got to be some kinda record! I mean I think you even beat daddy and mommy…and _nobody_ beats daddy and mommy!" It was a child's complete and absolute pride of their parents that made him add the last bit.

There was a silence between the two adults that was only filled with the laughter of the small boy. They had no idea what had passed between them only seconds earlier. All they knew was that all their pent up energy was spent and that they were ready to retire, too pooped to party.

At least, that's what Ryan was thinking. Valera had other plans, which the CSI realized as he briefly gazed at her. _I can't believe I did that! _He thought with a shake of his head, _Where'd all that come from? I don't **do** spontaneity. _

As they embarrassedly turned to leave, Eric and Natalia entered in their place. Jem hopped down from his seat and ran over to meet his parents. "I'm all done. Can we go home now? I wanna see a movie."

"And which movie do you want to see?" Natalia asked as she began to pack up the remaining sandwiches, which consisted of her left-overs and Eric and Ella's untouched meals.

Jem shrugged. "Let's re-watch _Serendipity_." He loved that movie because it was about love and chance. He didn't really understand it, but it was still one of his favorites.

Natalia smiled warmly. "Hmm…just like your daddy." _I'll just assume for now that we're his parents. It makes things a lot less complicated. _

Eric looked up at the comment. "And what's that supposed to mean…_honey_?" Natalia scrunched her nose in disgust at the pet name. Eric sauntered over to his daughter's sleeping form on the couch and sat down on the edge. Ella instantly woke up. "Oh, I'm sorry, is there someone here?" He turned to her with a look of pretend surprise and then began tickling her. A shriek of high-pitched giggles and laughter ensued.

"Daddy!" The little girl jumped off the couch. "I'm awake! I'm awake!"

"That's not enough to stop… the Tickle Monster!" He couldn't help but laugh as his daughter quickly darted away from him and hid behind her mother. _Yeah…she's my daughter…I don't need a DNA test…_ "Oh, smart, hide behind mommy…what makes you think that I won't tickle her too." The playful glint returned to his expression and stance.

Natalia instantly went on the defensive. "Eric. You wouldn't dare." They were faintly smiling as their eyes locked. He went to tickle her, but she gasped as the action turned into a light warm kiss. Ella sighed happily. She was a hopeless romantic at heart. Jem was too, but in this moment, he was shaking his head and frowning.

"Nope, nope…sorry. Unky Wolfie and Auntie Valera _definitely_ beat you guys in **_that_** area!" He shook his head in disappointment.

Natalia and Eric separated and coughed slightly, pretending like nothing had happened. Natalia went over to the counter to grab the plastic _'Thank You'_ bag. _That was nothing…what we had is dead now…_ She chewed the side of the inside of her mouth. _Or is it?_

She observed the clothes on the couch and assumed that they could only be Ella's. _I guess she should change before we leave._

"Here, sweetie." Natalia handed the set of clothes to the little girl. Ella scrunched up her nose in disgust.

"But Daddy's shirt so BIG and _comfy_!" Her parents laughed at the child's silliness.

"Come here." Natalia pulled her daughter towards her and helped her change into her previous clothes. _I guess I'm kind of getting used to this. Sort of…_

Ella was stuck. Her shirt had been placed over her head the wrong way. Now, her hands and head were stuck above her head in an arm hole. Jem couldn't help himself and began cracking up so hard that tears flowed from his eyes. It took all that Eric and Natalia had not to laugh themselves.

"This isn't funny!" Her voice was muffled by her shirt. _Not cool…I **always** get stuck my shirt…it's not fair. How am I supposed to tell the difference by all these holes…arm hole…head hole…why's there gotta be a difference?_ She stomped her foot…which only added to the hilarity of the situation.

Once again, Natalia aided her daughter; this time the little girl's clothes successively and properly went on. The older woman handed over the used shirt to her 'colleague,' who held it at a distance and scrunched his nose. "I don't know…still smells like pee to me." Ella stuck out her tongue at her father, which only made his grin widen.

He gathered the children and together the quartet left the room. Eric didn't know what was overcoming him, but he felt kind of content. _Maybe that…kiss… mended some of our…my…past actions. _They wished the receptionists a good night and then took the elevator down to the parking garage.

Natalia scoffed as she looked at the vehicles around. "I guess we're taking your car."

Eric released a chuckle. "Yeah. If you don't mind…"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Well I have a Hummer and-"

"-I don't…lucky me…"

Eric unlocked the Hummer. Ella squealed and ran over while Jem climbed into the driver's seat. The little boy had always been fascinated by the size of the car.

"Can I drive?"

Eric's face crinkled along his laugh lines as he let out a laugh. Natalia joined in. "When your feet can reach the brakes… and gas pedal," he informed his son, "You can drive. Now do you mind if I drive us home?" Jem with a disheartened expression climbed into the back seat next to where his sister sat with JoJo.

Natalia frowned. "You're driving too? What, so I can't do anything?" _This is the 21st century!_

"What? Can't you accept it if I want to be a little courteous sometimes?"

"I don't like men who are controlling."

"Natalia, when have I ever been 'controlling'?" He sent her a bemused look. _Is she thinking about her ex-husband? What did that guy do to her?_

"Forget it."

"Do you want to drive?" _May as well give her an option, so she doesn't feel so…uptight_.

"Did you move?"

"No."

"Then, I'll drive."

"Okay, then. I'm glad that's settled." He laughed and put the food into the trunk.

As they pulled out and into the street, they noticed the purple blue shading of the setting dusky sky, but were oblivious to the red Jeep that was following them a distance away.

* * *

After his little rendezvous with the bushes, the two men returned to their car. The older man had shown his younger self the list he had made and was in the process of explaining the full plan when they noticed a Hummer exit the Miami-Dade Crime Lab. Using only the light coming from the street lamps, the two men almost instantly recognized the vehicle's occupants. 

"Is that-"

"It is…" The elder man smiled spitefully. "We follow them home…figure out where they live…"

"How's that help us again?"

"Once we figure that out, we have a bit of time before daybreak to get the Jack-in-the-box and then we can send them a small 'gift'." He air-quoted the last bit, making the car swerve until he once again took control of the wheel.

"Oh right. The Jack-in-the-box." Luke laughed harshly. Since he hadn't fastened his seatbelt, he had to slightly readjust himself in his seat. _It'll be just enough to give her…them…a little 'scare'. Nothing too big…don't want to ruin the 'big surprise'. Just a mini-revenge before the main event. _

"Once we know where they live…then we can go buy it at the nearest open toy store...or dollar store." Luke nodded in agreement. They were driving a distance away, so much, in fact, that the Hummer in front of them was nearly a traffic light ahead.

"I think it's safe to be a little closer don't you think?"

"We're good… It's all gonna pay off in no time." _She's gotta pay for making me go to jail…and he's gotta pay for sleeping with my woman. _

"Do you think we can pull this off?"

The other man smiled. He remembered Larry asking him the same question many years ago. "We can pull this…we _will_…you know why?"

"Why?" He was actually curious with what was playing through his older version's mind. _It's kinda of mind-boggling to think about it. _

"Because we were meant for each other. No one else is supposed to be with her and she has to understand that. We will be together in life… and death. And when I get her back…I just need to teach her a lesson or two about loyalty." Luke nodded once again in agreement, noting the, to some extent, crazed look that appeared in the driver's eye.

"And that man is her husband? Boyfriend?" A positive response from the older man had him grinding his teeth in fury. _How dare she? _"We're gonna make him pay right?"

"That's the plan. You take him down. I'll take her down."

"Down?" Luke was certain of one thing. He didn't want to kill his ex-wife. He just wanted her to pay.

"Well, I want _you_ to **_eliminate_** him. I'll deal with Natalia. When I'm finished with her, she will be groveling for forgiveness at my-our feet." He grinned satisfactorily as he ran his tongue over his teeth. To Luke, the man reminded him of a predator ready to pounce on its prey. _Good plan. Good plan. Better than killing her…_ He laughed quietly to himself as he peered out the windshield into the lurking night at the vehicle before them.

* * *

**A/N:** Teehee… Thoughts? LOL… As always, Luke equals Nick. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Dislaimer: **I don't have any rights to CSI: Miami… tears well up in eyes 

**A/N:** Teehee… XD … NED, of course, and FINALLY some CaPe… XD

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

She had just wanted to figure out what the traffic was like on the streets of Miami that night. It had turned from that simple task of turning on the car's radio to an entire commotion on time.

The station that the CSI next to her had his radio set on was WIOD 610 AM, which gave weather and traffic news reports every six minutes. When she pressed the power button to turn the system on, the children in the back seats were fooling around and playing thumb wrestle.

"_This is News Radio 610 AM_ _giving you weather and traffic every six minutes. Tonight is a clear, warm and breezy July sixth, two thousand-six. An accident from-"_

The rest of what the weather-man was informing the public was drowned out by Ella and Jem's snorts and giggles. Amusedly, Eric turned around and Natalia quickly glanced in her rear-view mirror before returning her eyes on the road that lay ahead. They still had several minutes before they would arrive at Eric's residence.

"Daddy!" Ella managed to get out between giggles. "The weather-man made a _boo-boo_!" Jem nodded in agreement; he was chortling so hard that he couldn't even make a remark. Upon the siblings' childishness, the two CSIs began to crack up, not daring to look at one another's eyes for fear that that would make Natalia drive them off the road. They had no idea what the two children were talking about, something that Eric addressed.

"Uh,_ duh_." Jem didn't understand what could possibly be so confusing about the situation. _The weather-man was a dum-dum for a moment._ "He said that it's July sixth, two thousand _six_, but _obviously_, it's July sixth, two thousand _fourteen_." Ella began to giggle again. She, unlike her brother, thought that the weatherman was being _silly_ for making such a big boo-boo.

Natalia stole a fleeting look towards Eric and they both arched eyebrows before she returned her mind-set to driving them safely. They both shared the same thought about the declaration of what the children thought the year was…two thousand _fourteen_.

Eric tried to swallow away the dryness in his throat. "_What_ year do you think it is?"

"Dad_dy_! It's two thousand…fourteen!" She thought that it was the silliest questions ever. "You should know _that_." She added exasperatedly, "You're always teasing me." She pouted cutely at the last bit.

_So, it's true. These kids **are** delusional… why on Earth would they think it's the year two thousand-fourteen…it makes no sense whatsoever…_ The CSI sitting in the passenger seat frowned, as did the driver while she parked the car in front of the graying apartment.

While Natalia parallel parked, she tried to grasp the reality of the circumstances. _What the heck is going on? There's no way… two thousand-**fourteen**…it can't be possible! Can it? My head hurts… this day… this is… all of it… everything's just so **mind-boggling**!_ She knew that Eric was contemplating the same thing. _He must be… I mean sure those children can't **really** be ours… but if they're serious about the year… is it possible? They **are** just kids, but could they really make something like that up…it's not possible… is it? Unless they're compulsive liars… but they can't be… they're too innocent… they must be telling the truth… No point in frightening them… **I **trust them… it just gets complicated then… like why are they here?_

Eric was drawing the same conclusions as he exited the car and helped out the two children, who weren't exactly enthusiastic when they saw where they were. Ella addressed her concerns in a low whisper that Natalia picked up on, making her snort. They never became aware of the red Jeep that slunk its way silently in the night, past their location.

"Daddy…why are we here? Did you upset mommy again?"

Surprised, Eric asked, "Why? What's wrong?" _Don't tell me we live in some big house or something…_

At her normal voice, Ella stated, "Mommy only drops you off here when you two are mad at each other and are shouting and angry…and mad…"

"Uhm," the CSI was slightly confused, "I live-"

"We're redecorating!" Natalia shot her colleague a wary glance, a look that did not go unnoticed by their son. "So, we're staying here for a while."

Jem cleared his throat and his eyes narrowed, a movement that was observed by his parents in the dim light of the street lamps. "Do you even _know_ where we live? Cuz I saw a movie like this…you know when the aliens come and take over people's bodies and use them to get to the people closest to them… And I'm been watching you from the beginning… I just know something funky's going on." He folded his arms across his chest. Ella copied her brother's stance and frowned.

"Yeah! What he said!" Jem just rolled his eyes. _What a weird-o…_

It took all the two CSIs had _not_ to start cracking up. Natalia pursed her lips before continuing. "It'll only be temporary. And I'm sure Eric, _Daddy_, has lots of stuff to do in there."

Picking off where she left off, he scooped up his younger daughter in his arms while taking Jem's hand. "Yeah, I have a television, movies, food, and… chocolate." The children cheered at the last part, making their parents grin. Jem used his free hand to take his mother's free hand and together the quartet entered the small apartment.

Upon entering, Jem shrieked, "Mommy! You can't make me clean my room anymore!" He grinned mischievously as he ran inside and plopped himself on the floor in front of the couch, which had clothes flung on it, as well as some DVD cases and books. That wasn't even the worst of it. As Ella slipped out of her father's hold and ran over to where her brother was, Natalia gave him a look. He held up his hands in defense.

"Look, it's not like I was expecting company…or a family to fall out of the sky."

Natalia laughed. "Really? That doesn't mean you can't clean up once in a while." She bent over and handed him a pair of boxers that she had accidentally stepped on, making him blush slightly.

* * *

"Fudge cakes."

"What now?" Coop asked quizzically. The situation was quite comical.

"I'm trying to figure out which would be worse."

"What?"

The entity continued as if she hadn't been interrupted. "Them finding out those kids are theirs or them finding out those kids are from a different time period. Oh _yeah_…the latter sounds worse!" Her voice was full of bitterness and stress.

"Look, it'll all work out in the end. It always does. Can't you calm down and just enjoy the show."

"No! I can't because then you got the creep-_o_ or creep-_os_ driving around in that car following them and planning Lord knows what."

"Shouldn't _you_ know what?"

"I'm Fate…I know their _fate_…the outcomes of their actions…I'm not a _psychic_."

"If you're gonna be all old and boring, just go to Destiny and Father Time and hang out with them…I wanna see what happens." Coop was flushed with excitement and all Fate could do was sit and watch with him. She didn't want to hang out with the older entities. _That_ would be boring. She took a deep breath to calm herself.

* * *

It was well into the night, when they found themselves standing outside in the artificial light of the shopping center before entering the humongous Toys-R-Us.

"You got the list?"

"Yeah." Luke knew that his future self wanted this to go nice and quick. He ran the items quickly through his head. _Jack-in-the-box, metal bat, and a Three Days Grace single CD...specifically with the song 'I Hate Everything About You' on it. _Upon entering the store, they split up, each getting half the items off the list.

About half an hour later, they met at the cash register. They were criminals, but they wanted the next day's crime to come as a shock and didn't want to be arrested for something as petty as stealing. Anyways, he had lifted the little cash from the dead man (the one rotting in his apartment).

While Luke had taken care of locating the CD, his older self had obtained the Jack-in-the-box. When one turned the handle, it played '_Pop Goes the Weasel!_' until finally, Jack would jump out. There was also, with him, a smooth, slightly heavy metal bat. He smiled sadistically at the possibilities all these items together potentially had. As they paid, he knew where they had to go next. _Maximus McGraw…he can scratch up the CD until it plays exactly what I need and repeat what I want. And I still gotta get that bottle of nitrous oxide._

* * *

"Yelina, is Horatio still in?"

"No, he left a while ago, which we should too. Why?" She peered over her cubicle to her colleague. Seeing his distress, she inquired, "Frank? Is there something wrong?"

"I just got off the phone with the Miami-Dade Penitentiary. Apparently someone pummeled a guard and helped a convict escape."

"Oh. Who?" Her brow furrowed. People never ceased to amaze her.

"They looked at the documents and said that some guy, Larry Miller, was missing from his jail cell."

"Is the guard still alive?"

"The guy had a coupla bruises, but that's all."

"Is he talking? They should have the security tapes."

"The guard didn't say or know much. I guess I should call the warden and tell them we'll pick the tapes up bright and early tomorrow morning?" He wanted nothing more than to go home and to go to sleep.

"And then we can call it a day…and let the next shift do their job."

"Someone's eager to get home," Frank joked as he dialed the warden's number.

"I've got Ray Jr. to tend to. I hope my mother didn't fall asleep again."

"Hah."

Once he got the penitentiary's supervisor on the phone, they chatted for a bit until they came to a mutual understanding. He would go with the lieutenant the next morning to obtain the tapes.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah. 'Night Yelina."

"'Night Frank. See you tomorrow." She made her way to the elevator. Frank would take the next one; he needed to clear up some files that were scattered across his desk.

* * *

She would have to speak with her later. _She just ran off with him…this is a **criminal case**…I hope she doesn't want to go on leave again…_

The woman sighed as she raked her fingers through her long blonde hair and placed it in a messy bun. Sure the blood on Luke Litano's orange jumpsuit _was_ Officer Paledez's, but it was proper protocol to actually analyze the evidence. _What was Valera doing all day? Natalia, I can understand…but Valera?_ She shook her head slightly. She had seen people leave hours earlier and Horatio _had_ told her to leave, but she still had the evidence to examine.

She had swabbed the pipe, definitely confirming that it was blood and Officer Paledez's to boot, and had been about to look for usable fingerprints, when a sudden state of fatigue overwhelmed her. _What? Why now?_ She felt so droopy-eyed. _It **was** my day off._ She sighed once more, knowing that she'd have to examine the evidence the following day, when her head was clearer.

After returning everything to the evidence locker, she pressed the button a number of times for the elevator to come down to her floor. _Why am I so tired and sleepy? I **have **been getting enough sleep…it's so strange… _Upon entering, she pressed the 'PG' button for the parking garage.

"Calleigh?"

She turned around sharply at her name; she had thought she was alone. Squinting her eyes and realized that she actually knew the person. "_Peter_? What are _you_ doing here?"

"I was around the corner and was just going to come and check to see if you were still in. Are you okay? You seem kind of tired."

Her eyes narrowed. She may have been tired, but she wasn't stupid. "You were 'around the corner.' It's late."

"Calleigh, I was just going to come up ask you if you wanted to grab a bite to eat." His tone was full of frustration. _Why is she so difficult?_

The ballistics expert stifled a yawn. "I'm too tired…"

"At least let me give you a lift home."

She smiled widely. "I'd appreciate that." She knew her limits and wasn't about to go driving recklessly into the night. Her fatigue was too strong. The FBI agent smiled. _Okay…maybe not **that** difficult…now if she'd only come with to dinner some time…another day…

* * *

_

"Score one for the entities!" Both of Fate's fists shot through the air. She was absolutely beaming.

"Score one?" He friend was befuddled.

"Well, I'm being humble…but thank goodness for the star dust!" She sighed happily. She knew that the blonde woman, Calleigh Duquesne, and the Secret Service agent, Peter Elliot, were meant to be together and she was just helping their little love train chug along.

"You know if you added the love-"

"NO WAY…I'm _not_ ruining a perfectly good moment. He drives her home…tucks her in…and she'll ask him to stay…" She became dreamy-eyed at the last bit.

"Have you been watching Kate & Leopold… _again?_"

"What…_no_…" She stuck out her tongue.

"Cuz, seriously, there's no way she'd be all, '_Oh Peter, stay with me…please…I can't live without you.'"_ He said the last part in a, what he thought was feminine, high-pitched ditzy voice. "And I'm Cupid… She's the type of gal who will find love in her own time…even if she's blind and dumb and that love is literally standing right in front of her…"

Fate smacked her friend's arm. "There's always a chance!"

"Obviously…but only you know that."

"Not really. It was their _fate_ to meet tonight… Only _Destiny_ knows if they truly belong together."

"That's confusing."

"And what, love isn't?"

"Love is pure and simple. It's the humans that make it complicated."

"What-_EVER_." She rolled her eyes.

* * *

**A/N:** LOL… XD ... next chapter is gonna be _interesting... _LOL... 


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** I claim no rights to CSI: Miami… XP

**A/N:** Thank you **ngtabowlr** and **LTCoolNY** for helping me figure out what a heart beat is supposed to sound like. The weird, random RaVe scene was inspired by **floofymiko**'s randomness one day in school (I think it had something to do with Zutara… XD)

Teehee. It's oddly cute. XD

And creepy.

Heh.

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

"C'mon…dance with me!" She shrieked with laughter, a sound quickly drowned out by the noise that surrounded them.

"No, thanks." _This is her idea of **fun**?_

"What? _No_? You're not drunk enough!"

The thing was, was that he'd actually been drinking shots of tequila and tonic all night, but his mind was clear enough to know that he did NOT want to dance. "Nope! That's okay!"

"Oh c'mon, we didn't come here for you to sit around and drink…" He gave her a look. "Well, we did, but you're going to have to dance…or you can't leave! Cuz I didn't drink anything…so therefore _I _am the designated driver."

"I'm not drunk." He stood up to prove himself, but stumbled.

"Mm-hmm! C'mon dance with me." She turned around and did a funky dance, sporadically moving her arms and hips and swaying her head from side to side.

He laughed. _**She's** not drunk? I find that hard to believe…there's no way she's driving me home. _He closed his eyes and made a final decision as he swallowed his seventh shot and joined her on the dance floor. _I must be really drunk…I can't believe that I'm actually doing this. _

Valera was in hysterics. Ryan hadn't a clue on how to dance, not that she was much better, but they made a cute dance couple, bruised feet and all.

* * *

"Where's all the food?" The little five-year old was shocked to find that the refrigerator was completely empty. 

"Hmm? Oh, right. I've been meaning to go to the supermarket and restock." Eric smiled sheepishly as Natalia rummaged through the cabinets and found that they too were sparse. _Oooh…Cheerios! Wait…_

"Eric…" She handed the box to him. "These expired **_two_** years ago."

"Ew." Jem called from the bathroom as he exited. He was playing with the gap between his teeth with his tongue. The blood had stopped oozing out a while ago. "They're probably soft and not crunchy."

He came out with Eric's flannel shirt on, matching his sister. The two children yawned; normally, they'd run around and play games and the like, but tonight, due to the day's events, they were completely pooped. They didn't even want to bother finishing their previous meal.

"Okay, let's get you two to bed." Their mother had come out of the shower an hour ago, but due to a lack of a hair-dryer, her hair was a mass of loose damp waviness. She was, to Eric's delight, wearing his flannel pajamas with the sleeves rolled up.

"_AWW!_" The children whined and pouted in a chorus. "We're not sleepy! We wanna stay up late with you guys too!"

"Mamí and Papí are sleepy, though," Eric informed them. He gave Natalia the smallest of smiles. _I like the sound of that…_ Natalia returned the expression, beaming a bit. _I guess this is all practice for the real thing_, she thought to herself.

"Awww…_fine_…" Ella grabbed JoJo off the kitchen counter and waited by her brother for further directions as to where exactly they were all going to sleep.

"Uh…bedroom's this way." He walked alongside Natalia with the children's scrambling excitedly behind them. They loved 'new places' because it was always an adventure. Natalia, on the other hand, was trying not to laugh. Technically, the last time she was walking down these halls, she wasn't really _walking_; she had been a bit preoccupied. _I never noticed how blue these walls are…_ Somehow, Eric seemed to know what she was thinking about because he smiled quirkily.

"Ooh...are we all sleeping together!" Ella giggled. "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Just don't snore," Jem stated.

"I don't snore!"

"Yeah, you do."

"No, _you_ do!"

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nuh-uh."

"Uh-huh."

"Nu-"

"That's enough! You two take the bed… We're sleeping on the couch." Eric's tone was disciplinary, but still, at the same time, filled with love and warmth. _More like…they take the bed…Nat'll take the couch…and I'll take the floor…or a chair…floor may be more comfortable…_

"How come we can't all sleep together?" Ella's eyes were wide and shiny.

"Probably cuz they're _fighting_." Jem said thoughtfully. "Either that or they want some _alone_ time. Ew." The two CSIs coughed to cover up their extreme desire to laugh out loud.

"Well, I'm not sleeping until mommy and daddy sleep together in the same bed with us." Ella stomped her foot in determination.

"Yeah! We can stay up all night playing DDR!" Jem became much more awakened at the anticipation of a semi-formulated plan.

"No…no DDR…I can't reach the arrows on the pad." The five-year old pouted; her parents looked like they were crying, they were trying so hard to keep their amusement inside. _She's just too cute!_

"Do you promise to go to sleep if we tuck you in with us?" Natalia inquired and received quite a positive response from her children. _This is truly an amazing and awarding experience. It's like I get to try out what it's like to be a real parent before I actually **become** one…_ The man beside her shared a similar thought process.

"Okay, so what are you waiting for? To be _tickled_?" Eric teased him children, whom upon hearing so, shrieked and ran for the bed.

The four of them adjusted themselves in the full-size bed and once finding a comfortable position, the two children immediately fell asleep between their parents. Eric and Natalia stayed sitting up, with the lamp from the bedside still burning on. The last time they were in this bed, they had not been sleeping.

They continued to keep silent as they unconsciously began to adore the angelic faces of their children. Eric grinned at how innocent and pure they looked in Dream-Land and Natalia smoothed back Ella's baby-soft hair. She slowly began to take in her situation and the whole day's ordeal in its entirety.

"Eric," she began softly.

"Hmm?" He turned to look at her and saw how distressed she had become. "You okay?" _Dumb question, Eric…really dumb question… _He was worried about her safety; he knew Horatio didn't just have anyone get protective detail, this Luke guy had some potential danger. _And the baby's safety…I hope Natalia's holding up okay…_

"Why are you doing this?" Her expression became troubled. "I mean," she stammered, "I know _why_, but…**_why?_**" She hoped she was somehow getting her point across.

With an arm, he held her close to him, a difficult feat, since the children were between them, sleeping peacefully. She pressed the side of her face into his chest, and through his pajama shirt, she could hear his heartbeat. It served as a comfort to her, a steady continuous pulse. _Buh-bump. Buh-bump. Buh-bump._

She was making him nervous, like when he first started dating. _It's like a weird strange feeling… I want her to like me… Now, I sound like I'm two…_ He understood perfectly what she was inquiring, as if there was a simple connection linking the two of them together, but still, he took his time answering. _Why am I so open and willing to help her out… Is it something more than the fact that's she's pregnant with my-**our** baby? Is it because she needs to be protected? Shouldn't I be upset with her for lying not just to the lab… but to me, that she didn't, couldn't trust me… And-and I did stuff too… _Something, a feeling, hit him, making his heart beat faster than it already was. _Maybe it's because_… He stopped thinking and began to speak softly.

"I think…maybe… it's because…I think I…I think I love you." He drew out a shaky breath. _Wow…that's kind of strange… I feel kind of better, like I lifted a weight off of my chest. _He looked down to see what the reaction of the woman against him was, but found, to his slight amusement and disappointment, that she had been lulled to sleep. With a half smile, he climbed out of the bed and proceeded to the other side where he properly tucked her in, so that she was completely comfortable. Before turning out the bedside lamp and returning to the warmth of the bed, he momentarily reveled in the beauty of his family. _I can pretend can't I? _He sighed. _I wonder if she heard me. She must have fallen asleep beforehand; I guess it's better this way. _Upon laying his head on the pillow, all of the day's wearies penetrated his body and he gratefully welcomed sleep with open arms.

* * *

They watched through the window as the single bright yellow square became as black as the rest of its surroundings. 

"So, now we have to wait a couple of hours." Luke was finding it difficult to find room for patience. He was so excited and prayed that everything would go as planned. There would be no room for mistakes, they would see to that. _Well considering that this guy, really me, is from the future, he knows how to avoid mistakes…which is precisely why we got rid of Larry. _He shuddered. He still couldn't understand how it was possible for someone to come from the future to alter the past. It was fascinating, yet unsettling at the same time.

"Yep." The other man was fiddling with the Jack-in-the-box. Less fiddling, more drowning poor Jack in a bath of crimson red that was being emptied out of a small vial. He left it out on the asphalt to air-dry in the cool night air.

"What is that stuff? Blood?" Even with the car's lamp on, it was still somewhat difficult to make out what the nauseatingly sweet scented components were. "_Larry's_ blood?" _That's sickening…yet strangely…humorous. _He received a chuckle for a reply. "Gotta question about something, though."

"Shoot." _How to kill a man? _

"What was the point of buying that CD? I know you told me, but why did you need to go to that guy to _scratch_ it up?" _It makes no sense_.

"Simple. Maxi McGraw's got special techniques when it comes to scratching CDs." He grinned mostly to himself.

"_Really?_"

"Nah. I met him a couple of years ago in the joint." He paused and coughed. _Well, I guess since I'm technically changing the past, he'll never meet him. _"The guy's been in and out of jail. He mostly deals, but he's got other side jobs."

"Scratching CDs?"

"I've got to somehow stay connected."

"True."

"The CD's gonna bounce about and continuously repeat the chorus, which is perfect."

"Cuz it's loud?"

"Oh yeah. Jus pop it into any drive that accepts _altered_ music files…and BAM… everything will just fall into place."

Luke laughed. "Wait, so tonight we hang out here? And tomorrow-"

"-Tonight we hang out for a couple of hours and drop off that," he pointed to the drying little box with a maimed Jack sticking out, "and tomorrow, bright and early, we're heading over to my-our apartment and staking out there. Maybe we'll grab a bite first, but hopefully, nothing's ahead of schedule."

"Then what?" _More murders? Sweet._ His future self smiled approvingly, as if reading the criminal's thoughts.

"Oh, I need paper and pen."

"Napkin's okay?" Luke grabbed a napkin from the deli they had gone to earlier in the day. _Wow, kinda feels like that was eons ago._

"Yeah, yeah."

He bent over and as he ran his hand along the filthy car mats, he came across a writing utensil. "Here ya go."

"Okay, good. Now I gotta give them all a big fright." He began to quickly scribble something.

Luke smiled with an incredible amount of malevolence. "Don't aim it toward Natalia. She's a heavy sleeper. That man may sleep lighter…aim it towards him."

"I like the way you think." The two men nearly cackled. _There's room for one man in her life_, thought the older man, _and it's not that…mutt.

* * *

_

**A/N:** O.o;; I hate that word, and yet I used it. It's Luke/Nick, but .

Next chapter: Really random… and a MarisH scene! XD


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Don't have any rights to CBS's CSI: Miami… anyways, it'd be too much work and stress… XP … LOL

**A/N:** Yeah… this chapter is just _weird_ … seriously… LOL… XDD

* * *

**Chapter 19:**

He thought he heard a rustle and then dead quiet. Currently, he felt like there was something watching him, but like a small child, he was too afraid to open his eyes and see who it was… or if it was anyone at all. After what felt like a long while, he finally peeped out into the darkness, only to jump nearly a mile out of his skin.

Once he caught his senses and recognized who the small dark figure was, he quietly berated her. "Ella, do you know what time it is? What on earth are you doing out of bed?" He didn't think about the fact that she maybe she had to use the toilet or something.

"Daddy. There's someone at the door." Her tone was so quiet and monotonous, that was it was quite unnerving and creepy for her father.

"Ella. Come to bed. Whoever it is…they can come back when it's appropriate."

"Papí, you must answer the door. Someone's at the door." Her same eerie tone persisted. He felt compelled to listen to her; then, maybe it would stop.

"Alright. Alright. See I'm up, I'm up. Now, get to bed."

"Will you answer the door?"

"As long as you keep your end of the bargain."

"I'll be waiting for you Papí."

Eric shook his head slightly as he left to see who was at the front entrance. _What's up with her? It's beyond disturbing. It's as if something's possessing her. _He looked through the peep hole at the front door and saw no one there. _What's Ella talking about? No one in sight…this is too creepy. Great, Delko, watched too many horror films have we? _He threw open the door and looked around. _Nobody…obviously, it's nearly two in the morning. I've gotta tell Ella that there's better ways to get attention. _He sighed and was about to close the door, when he noticed a box on the front steps. _What on earth? _He picked it up and brought it under the streetlamp's soft orange glow. It looked brand new, but smelled sickeningly familiar. _A Jack-in-the-box? What the heck's going on? _

He turned the handle and listened to _Pop Goes the Weasel!..._ until he literally almost _did_ jump out of his skin. The nauseating odor that reeked from the bobbing Jack had him turn away in disgust. _Is that **blood?** What kind of sick joke is this? _With further study, he discerned a paper, also a little stained with a red fluid, inside the box. _That had better not be blood. _He took out the paper and found it to be, in fact, a note.

It read: _YOU AND THE GIRL ARE NEXT._

"Shit!" The items fell from his hands. _Ella… no… it must be Natalia… Did that maniac figure out where we live? _He ran down the stairs and scanned the streets. It was all in vain, since the miscreants had sped off before he had first opened the door. His breathe becoming erratic as he snatched up the items from the front steps and stuffed them deep within his coat closet in the foyer. He didn't want Natalia to be worried. _I can deal with this…call Horatio… in the morning. No point in waking her at this hour and frightening her out of her wits. _He bolted the door and double-checked all the windows and went as far as checking the air vents. He went into the bathroom to wash the stains off his hands. He scrubbed until his hands were nearly raw. _That monster is not getting near her…even if it kills me. _

With that determination, he reentered the bedroom. He was a bit surprised to find that Ella was fast asleep, as if she had never gone and waken him from his slumber. _Maybe she didn't. Did I even go and check to see if she was in the bed while I spoke to that possible imposter. What if Ella had been asleep the whole time and I was talking to…_ All he could remember was that the person he had spoken to earlier had certainly given him the spine-chilling vibe. _What if…_ He sighed and shook his head. _I'll drive myself crazy thinking of the hypotheticals. _

He lay in his bed once again, but found it hard to return to a state of peaceful thinking. He let out a strangled breath. _Why can't this insanity end?_

* * *

"Heh. Guilty as charged." 

"That's _all_ you have to say? You've been berating me about Council _this_ and Council _that_ and how to properly handle the love dust and the love and star dust combo and on and on. And then you go, like the _HYPOCRITE _you are, and nearly make the guy nearly pee in his pants!"

"Well, I figured it would speed things along."

"What… for the _worse_?" Coop looked bewilderedly to his friend beside him. "You can't go around possessing little children. How does that have anything to _do_ with fate itself?"

"Not with _hers_, just his!" She was trying, but miserably failing, to defend her poor actions. She didn't know _why_ she did it; she just felt that she had to. _They would have found the box eventually._

"I don't know. Hopefully, she won't remember anything, but _he _certainly will. You'll be lucky if he doesn't go mad."

"He won't. He'll just think it's a night-"

"Yeah, until he checks his closet and lo' and behold, the Jack-in-the-box is _still_ there, bloody Jack, note, and all. You know humans _are_ fragile creatures and once you take away their sanity…"

"I didn't mean to do any harm…maybe I can posses-"

"Do you hear yourself? From now on Fate, let's be observers of our previous actions and nothing more. We will no longer interfere. Repeat that. We will no longer interfere. Fate!"

"Alright!" She stuck out her tongue. "We will no longer interfere."

"Maybe I should change we to _I_," he muttered mostly to himself.

"Hey, I heard that!"

"Good. Now, let's pretend this is a movie!"

"Where's the popcorn?"

"Popcorn? Ew… I want chocolate." The two ran off in opposite directions to get their desired snacks before returning to their seats.

* * *

"Where are you carrying me?" The woman sleepily murmured her question. 

"To bed, ma'am. You'll be much more comfortable." He smiled down at her, while she giggled.

"You're so sweet."

From the lab, they had gone to her Lamaze classes for an hour before leaving to grab a bite to eat at their favorite restaurant, _Casa Tua_. He had reserved the 'good' seats, as always, which were outside the lovely Mediterranean stone beach house and within the equally stunning garden terrace.

They had ordered their favorite dish of Grilled French Turbot, which came decorated with fennels and blood oranges, and skipped out on the red wine, for obvious reasons. For dessert, they had the scrumptious apricot tart with sweet almond ice cream. It was filling and quite satisfying.

Of course, she could ask for nothing better than what she had; a loving family and wonderful husband.

"You're tucking me in too?" _Horatio can be so extraordinarily sweet. I mean he always is, but I can't believe how incredibly lucky I got._

"Good night, Marísol." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and the lips, and then once more on her tummy.

"Good night, Horatio." As he turned out the bed-side lamp, her whole face beamed with pure happiness, which radiated over into him. Underneath the thin covers, they fell asleep peacefully within each others arms.

Neither had the foreknowledge of what the following day's events would bring.

* * *

**A/N:** Alrightie, I made myself hungry writing the last section. LOL. --grabs some chocolate-- Okie, I'm good. XD …So lemme know your thoughts… XD 


	21. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **Don't own CSI: Miami… remember that. I may forget. P

**A/N**: . All I can say is SORRY! I NEVER meant for mv-ing, school, my laziness to all get out of hand! LOL Hey. Pure NED here. XD …okie, not pure. There's RaVe and CaPe too! XD

* * *

**Chapter 20:**

Morning came way too quickly for the sleepy people of Miami. As the crack of dawn crept in, his blinds doing a poor job of filtering out the bright rays, he moaned. _Ugh…another day…STRE-_ He stopped mid-thought when he found himself having difficulty doing his morning stretch. He opened his eyes to see what was preventing him to do so. _Natalia? What's she doing here? _He and the woman's limbs were intertwined together, tangled with the thin sheets.

Without its regular morning dose of caffeine, his mind ran sluggishly as he recalled the events of the previous day. _Right…protective detail… Wait… where's Jeremy and Ella?_ He figured that they were kids and as a result fooling around or watching morning cartoons and so he began to revel in the sleeping woman's beauty. He needed to shower, but decided to wait; he wanted her to have as much rest as possible and didn't want to be the source of her waking up.

He was almost returning to sleep, when he thought he smelled something. It was a horrendous smell. _Is something burning?_ The smell stirred the woman next to him out of slumber as well. She must have forgotten where she was because she the first thing she did was wrench herself out of his grasp. This proved a difficult task considering, it seemed, that the bed itself was meshed with them. Her flailing landed their entangled selves both on the floor, with him on top. He had his arms on either side of her, elbows locked, to avoid collapsing on her. Both panting from the much too early exertion, their eyes met.

"Eric?" She, like him, had a small memory lapse of what she was doing in his house or, better yet, bed. _Or like Jem likes to say… brain fart…right…Jem, kids…protective-**right**…oops…_ "Oi. I'm sorry." She laughed a little to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah. Morning to you to." He grinned from ear to ear, making her enter an endless fit of giggles. This situation reminded them of good memories of times from not too long ago.

Their noses cringed as the smell that had initially awakened them wafted in stronger. There was an explosion heard from somewhere in the apartment and concurrently, the fire alarm began beeping. Any residue of sleepiness was, by now, completely erased. Eric was immediately up on his feet, helping Natalia to hers. As they made their way to the sound of the blast, they had one thing on their mind, the safety of their children.

There was black smoke pouring out of the kitchen and their two children stepping cautiously away from the flaming microwave. They gave their parents a shamefaced look. Eric grabbed the fire extinguisher and shouted to the woman beside him. "Take the kids outside and call the fire department!"

"What about you?" There was no way she was leaving without him.

"Natalia! I'll be fine. Think about the baby! Just let me handle the flames and I'll meet you out front! Just go!"

Reluctantly, she led the children outside, grabbing her cellphone from the counter. Once the fire department had been informed of the minor mishap, she turned to her children. "What exactly happened?"

"Uh," began Jem, shuffling his feet from side to side.

"We're really sorry, mommy!" Ella was on the verge of tears and clutched onto JoJo.

"Yeah," her brother continued, "we woke up earlier and we were hungry-"

"So we decided to put the food from yesterday in the oven."

"It's a microwave," corrected the eight-year old.

"Same thing!"

"No."

"Yeah."

Their mother was getting slightly annoyed. _Eric's still in there. _"That still doesn't explain the explosion.

"Well we decided to eat the rest of the food from yesterday," answered her son.

"Yeah," the little girl carried on, "we just put everything into the _microwave_ and Jem pressed the buttons."

"Then it started to smell real bad."

"Wait," interrupted their bewildered mother, "where the aluminum foil wrappers still on the sandwiches."

The children were silent for a moment. The boy slowly nodded, "Yeah, yep. The silver stuff right? That's not important though."

"Nobody ever told you two not to…_never to_…put any form of metal in the microwave?" Their mother looked very exasperated, especially when the two gave her a negative response. "Because that's how an explosion like this can happen."

"Really? Why?" Jem was eager to learn something new.

"Sweetie, it's not important. Just remember next time not to put _any_ form of metal into the microwave."

"OK, mommy," chorused the two siblings. Upon seeing their father exit the house, they apologized to him too. When he patted each on the head in a forgiving manner, they knew that he wasn't mad. He had heard the last portion of their mother's speech, and decided that they probably didn't need nor want another one.

"Eric," the pregnant woman let out a sigh of relief. He came by her side, expecting a hug or kiss for his efforts, but instead received a hard smack on the arm. In exasperation, she shouted, "What's wrong with you? Maybe, they're temporary, but he's…or she's… not!" She thrust his hand on her stomach. "You have a family now! Don't try to be all heroic! Let the firefighters do their job, and us do ours."

He smiled. _Women are so strange… or maybe it's just hormonal pregnant women. _He knew that she was worried, though, and kissed top of her hair tenderly. "Nothing's going to happen to me, Natalia," he murmured softly into her hair so that only she could hear. The preceding night's events clouded his thoughts. "And nothing's going to happen to you," he paused, "I won't let it."

She looked up at him. _What's wrong with him? It's like something's worrying him. I guess the whole not knowing what Luke's capable of is getting to him too._

Sirens around the block separated the two of them. _I wonder if inhaling some of the smoke harmed the baby_, she thought with much visible agitation.

* * *

"You call this a 'hearty' breakfast?" The obsessive compulsive man looked at the woman before him. He still couldn't believe that he had slept over her house. _Sure I was too drunk to know or do otherwise, but it was kind of her to let me sleep over…not that I was coherent enough to give her a proper address… but she could have dropped me off in the morning, instead she gave me a Motrin and took me out to eat…strange. _They were sitting in the Miami's famous burger place, Big Pink, awaiting their orders to arrive.

The DNA technician rolled her eyes. "You're gonna tell me that you don't eat burgers. That they're too 'messy.'" She air-quoted the last word.

"No," he frowned, "I just don't find it very idealistic to have a heart attack so early in the morning." He stared at the mammoth-sized barbeque burger with its bacon, fried onions, and barbeque sauce with a side of homemade fries. Across from him, he watched as his colleague became absorbed in eating the same sandwich.

Upon hearing his comment, she said with her mouth full (to his disgust), "Doesn't _matter_, it's the fact that it tastes good that counts. I mean if you're unwillingly to eat, I'm more than willing to finish it for you."

"Haha. Where's the fork and knife?"

"You don't _need_ utensils. This is the American way; burgers aren't meant to be sliced." She laughed. _I love teasing him!_ "Just _try _it. It won't hurt to _try_." Ryan gave her a look. "Oh, _please_. You got drunk last night! I think you'll be able to handle being one with the burger!" She took another bite out of her burger and grabbed the ketchup from the far side of the table and shook it before turning it upside down and squeezing it over her fries. Except, due to the previous dry and crusted over ketchup, it squirted in the wrong direction. She gasped. "I'm so sorry!"

"Maxine!" Then he mischievously eyed the mustard bottle. "This. Means. War." Grinning, he grabbed mustard bottle and squirted it at her. "Gotcha!"

"Hey!" Valera cried indignantly. "Mine was an accident, but yours wasn't!" She returned the 'favor' by squirting him with ketchup, which he managed to duck for the most part. His next shot made contact once again.

"OK. OK. Truce," she pleaded. He sat up properly again and taking advantage, she hit him full on. She giggled playfully. "I win!"

"Oh," moaned the man. _That was strangely very fun… I could get used to this._ "I've been shot. I've been shot. Oh the pain! He began sliding off his seat in mock hurt.

"Ryan!" Valera cried, playing along. He was dripping red and she was dripping yellow. She continued with a phony faint damsel-in-distress voice, "Don't leave! Not like this! You never even got to eat your burger! Oh, the drama!" She became so enthusiastic and expressive with her arms that she knocked over her orange juice. Now they were stained with something more.

They were in such a great fit of laughter that they could barely breathe. Ryan couldn't remember the last time he had had this much spontaneous fun and Valera was absolutely enjoying herself.

"Ryan, Valera?" They turned at the sound of their names to find their fellow blonde CSI was arm-in-arm with the Secret Service agent, Peter Elliot. The food covered couple laughed. _They're been flirting with each other for the longest time, _thought Valera. _It's about time!_

"Wanna join us?" Ryan and Valera laughed as they sat up properly and scooted over. The couple carefully sat down, trying, with great trouble, to avoid the ketchup, mustard and orange juice.

Hunger got the best of Ryan and he took a huge bite out of his burger. _I'm already a mess…it doesn't matter now._

They received a strange look from the waitress who came by to take the order of the newly arrived couple. Once she turned away, a series of snickers could be heard.

"So," asked the curious ballistics expert, "what'd y'all do last night?"

Valera bit her lip to keep from laughing again. "What'd _you_ guys do?"

* * *

The two men watched as the scene unfolded nearly in front of them as they waited for their take-out order of four classic hamburgers with homemade fries to arrive. They bought two bottles of Budweiser beer to drink, one for each.

"Thank you for coming to Big Pink and enjoy your meal!" The cashier spoke unbelievably cheerily as she handed over two large paper bags.

The men nodded faintly in acknowledgment before leaving. In their red Jeep, they shot out of the restaurant's parking lot and didn't stop until they were back in the Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex's garage.

Within half an hour, they were finished. Picking at his teeth, Luke asked, "So, now we just move the stuff from the trunk to the room?"

"Wait…" said the other man lazily, "We've got some time. Don't worry. Let's just digest what we ate. It'll be a while until we eat again."

"So, we're setting up the CD in the player in the bedr-I mean living room?"

"Yep, that's where I'll be hiding."

"And I'll be in hanging out in the kitchen with Larry." The two men found that last bit particularly amusing. "So, I basically gotta take down the head investigator, the coroner, and most likely the boyfriend?"

"Mm-hmm… _especially_ the boyfriend and I'll deal with Natalia. The freezer chest-"

"If I can recall, is in the basement…" Luke frowned slightly, deep in thought. "Yeah."

"Accessible from the living room window?"

"Huh?"

"The fire escape…"

"Well, the fire escape is attached to the living room window, if that's what you mean."

"I mean _after_ that," stated the older man impatiently.

"Hey. Cool it. We're in this together…for the same reasons." While his future self's jaw set in pure annoyance, Luke tried to map out the route in his mind's eye. "After the fire escape, there's a side door in the back, by the garage, that leads to the basement…and the freezer chest."

"Alright. Let's get going then." They popped open the trunk and carried the items from there to the elevator.

* * *

**A/N**: Heh, getting closer to the climax… LOL… 


	22. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami. Shocking, I know.

**A/N:** I know it's been a while… -.-;;; I been busy with school… and random MVs. LOL. Check my profile for the Youtube link. LOl. Now, I back to writing. Heh. XD

NED.

SQUEE.

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

"Mr. Cooper." The young man turned on his comfy swivel chair and came face to face with his ginger-haired boss, who had just entered the A/V lab, thumbing his pair of dark sunglasses. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine. I guess next time I gotta be careful what I say." The young man laughed, but inside he was still a little freaked. He had always been good friends with Eric; he would hate to see that end.

"Hmm." His boss smiled with amusement. "What have we got?" He had accompanied Detective Frank Tripp earlier in the morning on a drive to the county prison for its security tapes.

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, like these guys are pro. They knew when to skip out on the cameras apparently."

"Did you see the tape that was facing the outside of the visiting room?"

"Didja one better…there's one _inside _the actual visiting room, around the time of the attack." His boss nodded approvingly. "And that's when this guy walks in with these sunglasses on. Guess the other guy doesn't know him or something, but when he takes them off. He gets all weird. See?"

He watched with increasing interest. "Pause it there." It was the part where the visitor was taking off his sunglasses. "Hmm… Can we get a close up?"

"Yeah…one sec." He clicked the zoom button and boxed the area he wanted to zoom into. The picture was a little grainy, despite the technician's attempts to entirely clean it up. "Sorry, that's about as clear as it gets."

"That's alright; that's all we need. For now."

"Okay, so, do you want me to-" He looked up find the door closing. "-print it out…" _That was quick…I guess I should just go print it out…_

* * *

"Francis."

"Horatio. Where is everyone today? The lab seems… deserted."

"People have been calling in sick."

"Even Calleigh?" Calleigh had the cleanest reputation out of all them.

The orange-haired man chuckled. "Even Calleigh." He received a low whistle as a reply. "We need to pay Mr. Litano a visit."

"Luke Litano? The guy who killed his patrole officer?"

"That may not be true."

"How's that?"

"Look at this time stamp." He handed the printed Miami-Dade Penitentiary security photo that he had taken from the A/V Lab. Once Frank saw the time stamp and saw the man behind the glasses, the head crime scene investigator spoke up. "Now, I find it hard to believe that he was in that visiting room speaking to Larry Miller _and_ at the Everglades killing Officer Paledez at the same time."

"Any idea what's going on?"

"That, Frank, is exactly why we need to pay Mr. Litano a visit."

"Right, you got an address?"

"Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex. Room 706."

"Hmmm...small world." The detective chuckled at something unseen.

"Frank?"

"It's that we've been getting calls from the landlord and some of the neighboring tenants that Room 706 is getting, um, 'stinky.'"

"Well, then, all the more to check it out." He had an idea what the smell could be.

"Alright. Let's get rolling."

"Let's." He put on his dark shades, while pushing the button for the elevator car going down. He took out his pager to contact his medical examiner; he hoped that this time, his hunch was wrong, but just in case, he wanted to cover all his bases. He would contact his CSIs upon arrival. _I promised Natalia, but I have a strange feeling…

* * *

_

She felt so comfortable in this home, _his_ home. After the firefighters and paramedics left, he had driven the four of them out here; a lovely quaint place deep within Miami's bustling Cuban community.

He was taking a shower, while his mother was doting upon her in the family room.

Clorinda Delko. Natalia loved how the name just rolled off her tongue. _His whole family has really lovely soft names… what about Eric? That's so… sharp._ She tried her very best not to laugh.

The two children, who had been given an old set of children's clothing, were now running around outside in the fresh air.

"Are you hungry, mi querida?" His mother's heavy accent instantly betrayed her origins; the younger woman returned the warm smile that she received.

Clorinda went into the kitchen to prepare something; her previous question had only been rhetorical. "You must be very good to Eric," she called out.

"Excuse me?" Natalia prayed that she had heard wrong.

In a louder voice, the elder woman said, "You must be very **_special_** to Eric."

"Oh." Natalia became red and embarrassed at the statement. _She's sweet, but, uh, yeah… unfortunately, she's wrong… I think…_

"He has never brought a girl home before."

"Oh." _Is that so?_ Her cheeks grew even warmer.

"You must be special."

"Yeah." She laughed nervously as she stood up and began to pace around the family room, looking at all the Delko family photos. She half-smiled to herself as she recognized a baby Eric being teased by his older sisters. There was a photo of when he was five wearing a little pink tutu and standing with his sister Marísol, who was eight at the time. _Aww! He's so adorable… he's so **cute**!_ Her heart skipped a beat when she saw a photo of him when he was a little bit older. _Just like Jem…amazing…_

She didn't feel another's presence in the room until his arms were wrapped around her waist from behind. She gasped, but didn't pull away; instead she leaned back into him and rested her hands and arms over his. She wore a teeny smile; he was warm and comfy… and smelled like soap.

"Crazy," he murmured in her ear. "I guess I never realized how similar he and I are."

"Yeah." Natalia felt drowsy a little. She loved the feeling of being held in his arms, of being in his _presence_. It made her feel safe, safer than she had felt in a long time. She wished it didn't have to end. _As soon as Luke is placed behind bars and this protective detail nonsense is over with, he'll want nothing more to do with me… _

_Well, until then, I can pretend, can't I?_

He, on the other hand, had other plans. Standing there, with her in his arms, looking at family portraits and vacation photos, had him thinking about the future. The one in which he spent the rest of his life with her. _It's a stretch and we have some bumps…some pretty **big** bumps… to smooth out, but I hope that one day…possibly…_

As she took in all the photographs and the atmosphere, she drew in a shaky breath. _No, Natalia. Don't cry. Stop._ Her eyes stung. _I blame it on this stupid pregnancy and all the accompanying emotions. _

"Natalia? You okay?" She could hear the incredible amount of worry in his tone.

"Yeah," she replied gently, "I'm fine."

"I'm here." He kissed the top of her head, on her hair. "Just so you know." He basked himself in her soft laughter.

That's when he felt it.

It wasn't much, but a kick was a kick.

"Did you feel that?" He asked the expecting mother wondrously.

She adored the amazed look that had crept onto his face. _There's just something about him that… I wouldn't really mind if I spent the rest of my life with him…_ She had no idea that he had just been thinking about the same exact thing.

"The baby?" She half-smiled; the glow of pregnancy was finally beginning to radiate from her. "Yeah, he's been doing that for the last month or so."

"He? You're sure?"

"No, but after yesterday…and this morning… I'm pretty certain that the first baby will be a boy."

"With more to come." He presented her with a slightly cocky, slanted grin, making her laugh. She missed this feeling… this feeling of being in his presence.

His next move both surprised her and filled her with so much affection that she thought she would burst at the brim from pure bliss.

He unwrapped himself from her and swung around, dropping to his knees so that he was eye level with her enlarging tummy.

He lifted her shirt partially and placed his hand gently on her protruding bump.

"Hey, little guy! It's Eric… I'm your daddy, or Papí, I don't really mind which one you use…

"You don't know a whole lot about me and I don't know a whole lot about you, but I know your mommy and I know she's been taking really good care of you for these past five months. Now, I'm gonna be helping out too… so you're gonna have to get used to me, cuz I'm here to stay.

"I just have one favor to ask, okay? Don't cause your mommy too much trouble… you have plenty of time for that when you come out…"

He laughed somewhat. "Hey, and maybe you'll be lucky with the ladies, like your Papí… because I must've been really lucky to meet someone as beautiful and remarkable as your Mamí…

"We're gonna be here for you, little guy. Every step of the way…" With that, he kissed her tummy softly.

She stood there in absolute astonishment. She was left speechless… and was completely moved. _How can he be so incredible and amazing like that? How can **I **deserve someone like him? This is **Eric Delko**. How come he can be so terrific and romantic… so perfect, but then… so… flawed…_

_...But then, who am I to judge? _The tears welled up, ready to fall.

He stood up from his rather uncomfortable position and met her gaze.

He saw in her eyes regret, sadness, and also… hope. _She's so beautiful, so **open**… why did we both screw up? Why did **I** screw up…_

She saw in his eyes such love, compassion, and faith. _Or maybe I'm just imagining things… it could be misery or something … Or maybe I'm being overemotional... I'll blame the baby for that..._

A drowsy feeling overtook the two of them as their eyes remained locked, both becoming intoxicated by one another's presence. Gradually, they began to lean forward, closer and closer, until their lips were just brushing against each other… when a shout brought them back to reality.

"Abuela Clorinda!" The two children ran in from their outside excursion into the kitchen.

Their grandmother, with a stern smile, warmly chided the siblings. "Salga! Ahuyente! Go wash up and clean your hands! Breakfast will be ready soon." As the boy and girl ran out and into the bathroom, she laughed whole-heartedly, making the wrinkles by her eyes and mouth deepen. She hadn't had little children running around the Delko home in a long time. This unexpected visit brought back happy memories.

Eric detached himself from Natalia, but still held onto her hand as they entered the kitchen together. They were both breathing shakily. "Mamí, do you need help?" _She's got to be the **one**… whoa, what's wrong with me… we have all these issues to work out… but I don't care… I just want to be with her forever… but she doesn't want to… Does she? Do **I**? I've never felt this **dizzy**__over a girl before… _

"Sí, sí. Prepare the table." She handed him the plates and Natalia the napkins and utensils. Before they departed for the dining room, she snatched her son back and whispered, so that Natalia wouldn't hear, "I approve; ella está muy curvaceous, muy bien!" She smiled with much affection and consent.

He turned beet red and quickly muttered a forced 'gracias, mamí' before leaving the kitchen. Natalia took one look at him and laughed. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Perfect," he choked out. _Did she hear? More importantly, did she understand? _

As they set the table up for breakfast, she tried her very best not to smile, but her facial muscles were not listening too well. _I wonder what his mom said. What could possibly embarrass him that much?_ She chewed on her bottom lip in wonder.

* * *

They snuck into the room as slick as foxes. He was now in the living room, popping the CD into the remote controlled CD player and presetting the volume to be at its very max. Besides him was a cheesecloth he had grabbed from the bathroom; it would be for the bottle of nitrous oxide. Once he was prepared, he took his hiding spot by the small crevice between the wall and cabinet. Nobody would be able to see him. _Those officers do a quick glance over before they clear a room, they won't be looking **that** hard…they won't even see me._

He had the remote in his pocket and bottle of nitrous oxide with the cheesecloth on the floor. He would saturate the towel later for the most optimum result. _It'll knock her out…easier to carry… and if it just so happens that a miscarriage ensues- perfect._ He grinned spitefully. _Teach her who she's messing with._

Luke stood in the kitchen. It stunk in there due to the dead body, but other than that he was getting antsy. He held the bat in his hands and stood in the kitchen cabinet, with the door open a crack, waiting. _I wish everyone would speed up a bit. I wanna get it over with. I want to kill that boyfriend for taking what isn't his. I want to kill her for not being faithful and loyal to me, but that's **his **job. I just gotta focus my rage and beat the crap outta that guy. Everyone else-unconscious is fine, but that guy, that boyfriend, that **thief**, I gotta kill him, beat him so bad. He won't even know what hit him. Eye for an eye, mate. _

It was really starting to smell and the room was pretty much warm, which made the dead body's odor even worse. The front door was open a crack, so they were hoping for the best-that the landlord and the tenants were complaining _now_ and that the right people came. Luke thought bitterly, _We're going to have a problem if Nat and that guy doesn't come…that would totally ruin everything… but I trust that they will call them…

* * *

_

**A/N:** Teehee… NED… balanced with creepy Luke. Thank you **floofymiko** for random grammatical help.

SPANISH TERMS:

_mi querida_: my dear

_Abuela_: grandmother

_Salga!_: Get out!

_Ahuyente!:_ Shoo!

_Ella está muy curvaceous, muy bien!_: She's very curvy, very good! (LOL… look I was doing some research on Cuban food, and there was a random thing that said that the woman are "supposed to be curvy" or something to that effect… so I decided to add this tidbit… XD)

_Gracias, Mamí_: Thank you, mommy.

---stay tuned! XDD climax is getting closer! ;D ---


	23. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI Miami. Big surprise. Oh, by the way, the song later on is Three Days Grace's "I Hate Everything About You."

**A/N:** --cries-- This chapter makes me sad. -.-

* * *

**Chapter 22:**

Traffic had been a tremendous problem. An accident on the thruway had held them up, making them an hour and a half behind schedule.

Detective Tripp was standing outside the apartment room taking a statement from the landlord and a couple of neighbors. They were for the most part complaining about the atrocious smell seeping out the door and into the hallway. A quick sweep through the Litano residence revealed a dead body in the kitchen; other than that, it was clear. The officers exiting the sweep, though, were green from the stench and heat and so when the lieutenant and coroner were given clearance to enter, the detective passed up his chance with a laugh.

"Heck, no, Horatio. I'll wait outside. You paged Eric and Natalia?"

The daytime shift's head crime scene investigator wore an amused look. "That I did. Let them know, Frank, room 706. And make sure no one else enters."

"_That's_ not going to be a problem."

Horatio nodded, wearing the same expression as before, and walked through the open door with his coroner. They both winced at the stomach-churning smell and felt the impact of the heat.

"Alexx, shut that off." He was referring to the thermostat. _I'll make a note that it was on upon entry._

"Sure, Horatio. Why would someone put the heat _on_? It doesn't make sense."

"Murder, Alexx, murder never makes sense."

They finally took notice of the blood smeared trail. "Drag marks."

"Horatio?"

"The killer didn't take the means to clean up after his mess."

"Mmhmm…always to our benefit." She went over to kitchen to process the body. _This smell is making me queasy. _She couldn't wait to leave and get some fresh air.

"Alexx, what do we have?" The ginger-haired man strolled into the kitchen with his back toward the cabinets, while simultaneously taking off his shades. If the stench bothered him, he wasn't whining. It was his job to protect the innocent, so that was what he would do, even if it meant being in the most undesirable of positions.

"This killer was either aiming for the heart and missed, or he wanted a lot of blood to come out." She gazed at the young man thoughtfully. "What did you do to deserve this, honey?"

"Alexx, the more blood, the more putrid it gets."

"Is that why the thermostat is so high?"

"Most likely. COD is-"

"Two shots to the chest, one to the neck. I'll know more back at the post, but I believe that this man bled to death."

"Any ID Alexx?"

"Nope. He was clean. I'll call down for a gurney to be sent up."

A flurry of movement caught her eye and before she had time to react or, better yet, yell out and warn her boss, he was knocked to the ground, unconscious. _Oh my God…_ She had never seen the lieutenant be brought down before. In a shocked and strangled voice, she cried, "Please! I have two chil-" Darkness clouded her vision as she fell to her side.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to take some tostadas or croquetas for the road?" His mother was always worried that her son didn't eat enough. She wanted him to be big and meaty and when she saw those two children… _I'll just keep feeding them…nonstop. They're too skinny; they look sick!_

"Mamí, we'll be home later." Natalia colored slightly at his declaration. _We…not I_. "Can you just watch Jem and Ella until then?"

"Of course, but Papí will be home later, and you better have a good explanation on what's going on. I know a pregnant woman when I see one. Did you two elope?"

Now, Natalia was fully blushing. She could feel the heat even at the tips of her ears and the back of her neck. _She could tell? Uh-oh. _

He coughed. "Mamí, we didn't elope. I'll-we'll explain everything. Later, though. _Promise_."

"Tsktsk. You know one day, you're going to need to settle down and have a nice big family."

"I know, Mamí."

"Ella es perfecta." His mother was eyeing the woman standing next to him.

"Mamí." His tone was one of clear embarrassment.

"I know, I know. You two must go and work. I'll take care of los niños. I'll actually feed them."

He laughed, his whole face lighting up. _Her idea of skinny is if they're NOT jiggly. _"Gracias, Mamí." He and his mother kissed one another's cheeks and he began to walk towards the Hummer, awaiting Natalia to follow.

"Oi, mi hijo. He can be so stubborn sometimes. Here take these." His mother handed the young woman a doggie bag of tostadas and croquetas and even some of her famous bread and milk pudding.

"Oh," she presented the elder woman with a big smile, "thank you, Mrs. Delko."

"Please, Eric must consider you familia. Call me, mamí."

"Um, okay."

She kissed both the pregnant woman's cheeks as a farewell. "Now take good care of my son. We're all going to have a big talk tonight."

"Heh. Alright." _Oh my._ She went to meet Eric by the car, but instead they were attacked by their two children.

"Daddy! Mommy! Where're you guys going?" Ella clung onto her father's leg, while her brother became attached to his mother's side.

Her father, much to her excitement, scooped up his daughter into his arms. "Mommy and daddy have to go to work, but we'll see you later, okay? Your abuela's gonna take good care of you."

"I know." She slid down out of his grasp and hugged his leg, taking care not to squash her fuzzy stuffed animal. "Bye-bye daddy!" She ran over to her mother and hugged her. "Bye-bye mommy!"

"Bye sweetheart." She gently smoothed out her daughter's long hair. "Be good to your grandma."

"I will!"

The eight-year old boy said a quick good-bye to his parents. Eric placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "You're gonna watch out for your sister?"

"Yeah." He refrained himself from saying, 'Duh.'

"Okay, good. We'll see you two later okay?"

When he didn't answer, they began to get into the Hummer. "Daddy?"

"What's up, Jem?"

"Can we go home today?"

"You remember what Mommy said?"

"Yeah."

"So, it'll be a while. We might have to stay here for a night, so that my-our apartment can air out a little."

"Oh." The eight-year old felt guilty for he and his sister's early morning actions.

"I'll see you later?" He grinned at his son.

"See ya later, daddy!"

The two CSIs waved to his mother and their two children, who were waving avidly. Once they had driven for a bit, Eric turned to Natalia. "You told H to page us if there was a crime scene?"

It startled her a bit how angry his tone was. She went into a slight defensive mode. "Of course I did. I want to know what's going on."

"You said so yourself, you have no idea what he's capable of!"

"That's doesn't change the fact that I need to know the truth…I need closure…"

"At the cost of your _life_? The baby's life?" He was thinking about the Jack-in-the-box from earlier that morning. _I never rechecked to see if that really happened…or just a horrible nightmare…_

She was so angry and frustrated that she really wanted to smack him. _How dare he? This is difficult for me… I wouldn't dare risk my baby's life over something this trivial…_ Suddenly she felt light-headed and her stomach was doing flips. _Or is that the baby kicking?_ "Pull over," she muttered weakly.

"What?" _Oh crud, not again. _He instantly pulled over onto the side of the road and ran out to help her exit the car, but she pushed him away. She staggered to the side rail and leaned against it, feeling its coolness through her clothes. Slowly, she began to feel her morning breakfast come up.

While she retched, he affectionately held back her long chestnut brown hair; a gesture that she, at first, rejected, but quickly came to accept. When she was merely taking deep breaths and using the side rail for support, he went into the Hummer to retrieve a water bottle. She rinsed her mouth and drank it gratefully, and together they reentered the vehicle.

There was silence the whole way to the crime scene. To his relief, her complexion had returned back to its normal glowing state. _She's worth it though…even with all the scares…now, if only I could properly express that to her without further disturbing her. _

Alternatively, she was thinking about the night before. _I had such a weird dream last night…I mean Eric answered my question and he said…he said that he was doing everything because…he loved me… _She sighed internally. _Well, I guess that's why it's called a dream._

* * *

"What took you two so long?" The Texan detective seemed slightly irritated at the two CSIs tardiness. 

"Frank," teased the male CSI with a wide grin, "you've got to learn to be more patient."

"Hah." The older man saw the CSI as a troublesome teenager. "Horatio's been waiting for you guys to come up."

"Lemme guess. The smell of decomposition got to you?" His superior just gave him a hard look.

Natalia popped open the trunk of the Hummer to retrieve the two processing kits. Eric ran over to take them from her. "Here, let me help you." She smirked and gave him one of the kits.

"Just because you found out I'm pregnant," she whispered, "doesn't mean that suddenly I can't do my job."

"I never said that you couldn't," he whispered back.

"Then, get out of my way." She grinned as she slipped past him and strolled over towards the impatiently waiting detective. He stood shocked for a moment, but with a grin that spread from ear to ear, he closed the trunk and made his way over. _I really do love her…_

* * *

"I think I'll just stay out here." The two CSIs laughed. _Typical._ "Holler out if you two need something." 

Eric grinned. "Will do, Frank. Did you hear anything from Alexx or Horatio?"

"Naw…I assume that they're waiting for you."

"OK, later." The detective nodded as the two colleagues entered Room 706.

The nauseating odor nearly knocked them off their feet. Natalia was taking it slightly worse since she was still getting over the effects of morning sickness. _This can't be good for the baby…_

They had walked no further than a couple of steps, when Eric pointed out the bloody drag marks with a yellow evidential marker rested next to it. Natalia bent down and positioned the camera so that she could get photos of the impressions with a point of reference.

The two of them frowned; it was beginning to dawn on them just how quiet the crime scene was. Eric called out,"Hey H, you in here?" When there was no response, Natalia told Eric that she would just take the room to her right.

"What, the living room?"

"Yeah. I'll just check it out and start processing." Seeing his hesitation, she tried her best not to roll her eyes. "Remember what I said before about how just because I'm pregnant-"

"-doesn't mean that you're incapable of doing your job," he finished for her. "Yeah. I remember."

"So?"

"So, I'll take the other room."

"OK." She smiled warmly. "Don't worry so much."

Eric laughed. "Yeah. Well, that goes both ways you know."

"Hmm…" She playfully shoved him. "Just go and process."

He laughed, throwing up his hands in mock defense. "I am. I am."

With a minor case of the giggles, she walked into the living room while he went over towards what would lead to the kitchen.

As he entered the kitchen, he took note that the offensive odor was coming from the dead body. _This guy must have been dragged into here…where's Alexx?_ He froze in his tracks. _Whoa. Wait. Is that…_

Stuffed against a corner of the room were who the unconscious bodies of his boss and the day shift's medical examiner. At least, he hoped they were unconscious. _They can't be…they're not…I gotta call Tripp and-_

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU WHY DO I…"

He whipped around as the extremely loud rock music blasted from the room that Natalia had just stepped into.

_What the…?_ He tried to comprehend what was going on, when he caught a flash of movement in the corner of his eye. He had no time to react and could barely defend himself as something cool and hard made continuous contact to his head and body, bringing him quickly to the ground. The perpetrator had had the element of surprise and Eric hadn't even had the luxury of time to pull out his gun. Despite the inconveniences, he still tried his best to fight back.

He tried to focus. _That guy…he looks familiar…I think…_ The loud rock music that pursued made it difficult to concentrate.

He thought he heard sound of gunshots, but there was a warm metallic taste in his mouth and he had gone almost completely numb from the pain that just didn't care anymore. The only thought on his mind before darkness overtook it was concern regarding the safety of his other half. _Natalia.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Gulp. -.-;; Thoughts?

_Spanish- English translations:_

Ella es perfecta- She is perfect.

los niños- the children


	24. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Nope, nothing's changed since the last time. I _still_ don't own CSI: Miami. Oh yeah, and the song is once again, Three Days Grace's "I Hate Everything About You". It's LOUD. XD

**A/N: **Some Fate and Coop… LOL. And then major creepiness. Well, it was creepy to ME.

--Oh My Gosh… WOW… it feels like I haven't updated in FOREVER… LOL. -.-;;; Yeah, tests… and just life in general… LOl.

* * *

**Chapter 23**

He shook his friend's shoulders. "C'mon. Snap out of it!" She was hyperventilating.

"Whatdowedowhatdowedowhatdowedo?" She took a deep breath and repeated the same thing.

"_You_ need to calm down."

"Calm down… _CALM DOWN!_ Do you _NOT_ see the chaotic mess we've created?"

"We did do it, but I made you promise that we would no longer interfere. Remember?"

"GAH! If something happens…if we alter the course of history… then-then _we're_ gonna be so dead! _LITERALLY!_"

"Take a chill pill and relax… what happens will happen, but I doubt it will. Fate has a funny way of staying intact." The girl didn't have the energy to groan or roll her eyes at her friend's stupid joke.

"How come you're so _CALM_?"

"How come you're not? We need to see this through and learn from our mistakes." He repeated what Destiny and Father Time had said earlier. _I wish we could play with the humans… but we're not 'allowed'… no fun…_

"I know, but-"

"Then, we can perfect the technique so that next time we'll get it right."

"No. You said so yourself…no more interfering! We've done enough damage."

"But what if what we did is all part of some bigger plan?"

"What getting kicked off the cloud?"

"_No_," he rolled his eyes, "but what if we did? What's the big deal?"

"Uh, it would be like dying." She was slightly more composed as she tried to reason with her companion.

"What's wrong with that? Happens to humans _all_ the time. You don't see them running around like headless chickens…well maybe some… but that's not the point."

"That's because they have something to believe in! What do we have?"

"We have an advantage…we have knowledge…"

"And you want to give that all up to see what it's like to be human?"

"_No_…I just wanna know what it's like…Humans-the human realm itself - aren't so bad. They don't have all this funky Council crud to deal with."

"Don't they have their own version?"

"Yeah, but I still wanna be one."

"So, why don't you ask the head of the Council to release you from your duties?"

Her friend shrugged. "I like my strawberry-scented love dust. And I like hanging out with you and even Father Time and Destiny…and definitely the Sandman. I don't want to give that all up for something I want."

"You're confusing."

"No, I'm not."

"Yeah, you are… you wanna be human, but you still wanna be Cupid?"

"Something like that." A cherubic smile emerged onto his face.

"But you can't have it both ways."

"Yeah, well… at least you're calmer than before."

"Well, yeah. You're talking about all these weird things."

"You promised. We are just _bystanders_. It's better if we just watch instead of repeatedly meddling. Anyway, for _your_ sake, the Council may not be so harsh if we became nothing more than observers."

"Yeah. Well, I hope _she's_ okay. She has to…and he has to-"

Seeing the distress coming back, he quickly interrupted. "-Everything's gonna be fine."

She sighed to relieve some of her stress, but it didn't help her too much. _I need a break from being Fate…as ridiculous as that sounds_._ I wonder if it's easy being human…_

* * *

She had been there for no longer than five or six minutes just snapping pictures for later, when she heard the CD player click. Since it had been still and quiet since she entered the apartment, the sound made her jump slightly. _Get a hold of yourself Natalia. This is Luke's apartment. You're going to be okay… it was just the CD player…_ She took a deep breath and snapped some more photographs of the disturbance, including the bloody drag marks leading out of the living room. _Anyway, Eric's in the other-_

"I HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU-"

She jumped a mile out of her skin as the thunderous earsplitting music penetrated the tranquil area. Her heart hadn't even stopped beating erratically when a hand towel saturated in something clamped over her nose and mouth. _What the…_ She couldn't push away the hand that held the cloth in place and quickly she was becoming dizzy and light-headed. _The baby…Eric…oh…my head…those kids…I can't…I can't… _

The towel dropped from her face about the same time as the camera slipped from her hands. By then, she was too drowsy to fight back and only moaned in protest as the criminal threw her over his shoulder, a moan that was easily drowned out from the deafening music.

* * *

"YOU HATE EVERYTHING ABOUT ME-"

As he carried her to the window and proceeded to open it, he grinned evilly. _This was just __**too **__easy…I can't believe that all worked according to plan… I hope everything went just as well with him and her boyfriend…_ He was just about to climb onto the fire escape with her nearly unconscious body, when he felt a sharp pain in his lower right abdomen, right armpit, and left shoulder. He noticed that in those areas he had fleshy wounds with warm blood flowing from them.

_Shit…something must have happened-the cops? …he gets shot-means __**I **__get shot too…if he dies… shit! … I gotta get her to the basement!_ With her slung over his shoulder, he climbed onto the fire escape's ladder and unlocked it so that it rode all the way down from the seventh floor to the ground level.

Knowing that there was a possibility that he would not have enough time, he darted for the door that led to the chambers below Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex. _Shit…this really hurts… She's too damn heavy. _His vision was beginning to blur as he, favoring his left side more, dragged his ex-wife down the stairs to the damp cool basement.

He flipped a couple of switches to get the lights generating and grinned wickedly when he recognized the white freezer chest lying against a wall. _There it is!_ He threw down the woman he was carrying and opened the container. A blast of frigid air hit him full on the face, making him involuntarily shiver. He quickly tossed out the ice cream containers and frozen food to make room.

The wooziness she had previously felt was finally starting to wear off. She took note of her surroundings and of her assailant. Her eyes widened in fear as her mind grasped his identity. She couldn't breathe, but her brain was screaming at her. _I have to-I have to move…MOVE! Boa Vista, if you don't move now…_

He turned and realized that she was starting to come to. By her tense nature, he realized that she already did. _Maybe I should just take her now and leave Luke…the other me behind…_ That thought was quickly crushed as a sharp wave of pain overtook him. He grunted and finished his task, by bending over to scoop her up.

"NO! Let go of me! Let go! Get off!" She shrieked and flailed her arms and legs, scratching and clawing at everything and anything she could get her nails on. She tried punching, kicking, and making contact of any sort, but it was all in vain as he dropped her into the, now empty, freezer chest. She involuntarily shivered.

"Please," she sobbed, "I'm pregnant…please!" She tried to climb out, but the effects of the drug her attacker had doused the cheesecloth with, in addition to his overbearing strength, made this attempt fruitless. "NO!"

"It's for your own good," he stated grimly before shutting the lid and weighing it down with a dusty old tile lying next to the chest. It was the last thing he did before collapsing on the ground in pain.

His breathing was irregular, but he didn't care. _I did what I came here to do…even if she's in there for two minutes… she'll be scarred for life…_ He could still hear her thumping and banging around within the chest, shrieking in rage and fear. _Maybe she'll think twice before angering me again…she should never have left me…this is her doing…not mine. _

With those last thoughts, he let the earth take him. Literally. He became nothing more than dust in the wind.

* * *

**A/N:** Ehehehe… -sweatdrop- yeah, um. Thoughts? 


	25. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Miami. What else is new?

**A/N:** Some comic relief… and then chaos… -.-

* * *

**Chapter 24**

They were fighting over the bill. At first it had been the women against the men, but then it quickly escalated to a fight just between the women.

"I'm sure that there's some way that this can all be solved," said the salt-and-pepper haired man. He didn't want an unnecessary scene to take place. _Why won't she…they…just let me pay?_ He pulled out his plastic card.

Valera snatched it and stuffed it down her shirt, simultaneously crossing her eyes and sticking out her tongue. "You can get it back later… _I'll _pay!"

Calleigh, who was uncontrollably giggling at the FBI agent's horrified expression, said, "Y'all just relax… _I'll_ pay the bill."

"I just stuffed your boyfriend's card down my shirt…I think, _I'll _pay." Peter just laughed nervously. _Oh great…how am I gonna get it back? _He and the blonde woman besides him were flushed from him being called her boyfriend.

Ryan was getting slightly annoyed at everyone's late morning bickering. He slightly stood up and called for the waitress. When she came over, he handed her his card. "Here…this is for the bill."

The waitress graciously accepted it since the squabbling was shining the restaurant under a bad light. By the time the two women realized what he had done, it was too late.

"Hmph," said the wild DNA technician. She had been having so much fun. "I guess I won't need _this_ anymore."

The older man accepted it with a face red with embarrassment as she returned to him his card from out of her top. Ryan was about to make a comment, when he felt a buzz.

"Wolfe." _I can't believe this… I'm here to help the people…and I couldn't make to work at the right time because I had a slight hangover…I feel like such a hypocrite…_

"_Ryan? Where the heck are you guys?"_

"Uh…" He swallowed nervously. _How do I answer that without getting us all in trouble…_

"_You know what? That's not important right now-"_

"-Frank, is something wrong?" The trio stopped their conversations to listen to what was going on, on the other side of the phone.

"_Yeah, something's wrong. Natalia and Eric were supposed to get the day off and yet somehow they're at the crime scene and you two aren't…Is Calleigh with you?"_

"Yeah, where are you?" He didn't know if it was from the after-affects of the previous night's drinking, but he was getting slightly ticked at the detective. _Why can't he just be straightforward?_

"_At Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex… you and Calleigh have to come and process the scene, we need-"_

"Where's Horatio?" There was a silence on the other end, making the CSI momentarily believe that the line had disconnected.

"_The paramedics are checking on him and Alexx… and Eric got rushed to the ER."_

"WHAT?" The three other occupants of _Big Pink_'s booth jumped a bit at his sudden outburst. "Frank, you kind of failed to mention that! What hospital is he-" At the mention of a hospital, everyone became even more silent and alert.

"_Mr. Wolfe?"_

"Horatio?" The detective had apparently handed over the phone to the head crime scene investigator. "What happened?"

"_Mr. Wolfe, I need you to come to the Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex to process a crime scene in Room 706. Take Calleigh with you."_

"What happened? Is everyone okay?"

"_The sooner you come the better… a CSI's life may depend on it…"_

"Wait, Eric? …wait… where's _Natalia_?" The gears in his head were beginning to ease back into session. _Maybe the Motrin's finally kicking in…_

"_She's M.I.A., Mr. Wolfe. M.I.A. It's urgent that you two arrive here promptly."_

"You can't be serious! How can she be missing from the crime scene!" The ballistics expert snatched the phone from out of her obsessive compulsive colleague's hands.

"_I'll be waiting for you two._"

"Horatio," she shouted into the electronic device, but was answered only by a monotonous dial tone. "Ryan! What's going on?"

"We have to go, _now_. Crap…I have to sign this first." The waitress returned with his credit card. He slightly regretted widening the already huge hole in his wallet as he promptly flourished his signature onto the receipt.

"Fill me in, now!"

"Yeah, we have to get to Cocoa Bean Apartment Complex right away." He started walking towards the exit, with Calleigh close on his tail.

"Why were you talking about hospitals…Ryan, who's missing?"

"Horatio and Alexx are with the paramedics; Eric's getting treated at the ER; Natalia's nowhere to be found."

Calleigh was left speechless. _What __**happened**_ "Who'd you speak with?"

"Frank and H."

The quartet stood by their cars. They needed to split up. The two investigators needed to make an urgent stop to the Miami-Dade Police Department Crime Lab and grab their processing kits.

"Peter," asked the distressed blonde, "can Ryan and I borrow your car and Valera can you drive him to the lab?" The two people being addressed nodded and she retrieved the agent's keys. "Thank you."

She started the car while her anal partner hopped into the passenger seat. "Put on your seatbelt," she warned, "I'm not going to be driving very safely."

"Perfect," the CSI stated dryly.

* * *

"Lieutenant, sir? Are you alright?" The paramedics were pampering him and his coroner, thoroughly examining the two of them to make sure they didn't have any concussions from the blows they had received to the head. 

"I'll be fine once I can get out of here." Here, being the ambulance parked outside the crime scene. "How is she?"

"Mrs. Woods?" The young paramedic had taken her information as well and was making sure that she was stable.

The medical examiner moaned. "Horatio… what happened?"

"I'm still trying to determine that."

"Were-were we ambushed?" _Oh my God. Thank You, I'm still alive…my kids… _She choked back a sob.

"I believe that may be the case. As soon as this is over, I'll have a patrol car pick you up and bring you home." Despite the situation, he smiled warmly and reassuringly.

"Thank you, Horatio." It took her a moment, but then she thought of something. "Weren't Eric and Natalia supposed to arrive? Oh no. Did-"

"Alexx, I don't want you to worry about it."

"Horatio, are they hurt?"

"Eric's in the ER. Frank shot the perpetrator. I became conscious at that time and shot him as well. He's dead." His expression was very grim.

"And Natalia?" She didn't like the sound of things and her worried tone made that clear.

"She's nowhere to be found." This last fact bothered him. _If that was Luke who attacked us…then did he take her? But then we destroyed a good chance of finding her in one piece…_

"Oh…oh… the poor baby…"

"Ryan and Calleigh are on their way."

"Horatio… she's pregnant… if something happens, then she may go-"

"Nothing will happen, ma'am. We're going to find her." _We will. _

"Okay, sir, ma'am," the paramedic returned, "you two are stable and can leave. CSI Delko was taken to Dade Memorial's ER. We hope for the very best!" The ambulance began to pull out.

"HORATIO!" The ginger-haired man turned to the sound of his name; he recognized the voice immediately.

"Marisol. Sweetheart, what are you doing here?"

"Mr. Tripp just called me! Are you hurt?" She scanned his face and body for any remnants of something bad. "Your head! You're hurt."

"It's just a graze, my dear. Don't worry." He smiled encouragingly to her.

"What happened? You're not telling me something." She was unsure whether or not she actually _wanted_ to hear the news.

"Ma'am, Eric's in the ER at Dade Memorial right now." His wife let out a loud gasp. "I'll take you there myself, once my CSIs arrive."

"What-what happened to him?" She pressed her lips and clenched her fists together in an attempt not to cry. The attempt failed.

Her husband held her close to him. "Marisol, Eric's going to be fine. I'm sure of it." He was assuring her as much as himself.

Between shaky sobs, she forced out, "I have to call my Mamí, she's taking care of those two kids…and Papí…"

"Ma'am, Frank's already on it."

"I just, I just, I don't understand… how can something like this _happen_?"

"I'm sorry, honey. I wish I could explain." He stopped speaking and just held his wife until her tears stopped flowing and her racking sobs quelled down; the whole time, awaiting the arrival of the two crime scene investigators.

* * *

_Can't fall asleep… this is like hypothermia…can't… just can't_. She had given up a while ago trying to scream and kick her way out. _How could I let this happen? HOW!_

The tears that rolled down her cheeks and ran down her neck left behind a somewhat warm trail. _It's so cold…_ _this can't be good for the baby…_

She strained again to get the top open, but it was completely fruitless. The door wouldn't budge.

The whiteness surrounding her was making her edge-y and her close proximities were making her claustrophobic. She was finding it difficult to breath and squeezed her eyes shut. _Think Lamaze…think Lamaze! Breathe, Natalia…_

She screamed and tried once again to open the top and banged the sides in frustration. She took in one shaky breath after another. _Why is this happening? __**Why?**_ She gulped for air and miserably began to accept her surroundings.

_It's so cold…_ She was shaking really tremendously. _I'm not dressed appropriately…the baby…oh…_ She went from worrying about the baby, to worrying about the baby's father. _Where is he? Is he okay? Did something happen? Where am I? Will people be able to find me?_

Her eyes and exposed skin began to burn from the frigid temperatures. _How long do I have?_, she thought pessimistically.

In one last effort, she tried once more to escape, but failed. She breathed out a sob of aggravation and struggled desperately to keep her eyes open. _Please, someone…please… _

* * *

**A/N**: -holds a mini celebration- Wow! Yes! I've actually updated! LOl… I can't believe it's taken me this long, but finally the next chapter is up! XD 


	26. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI: Miami ;;

**A/N: **Some Spanish… lOl …and I hope y'all enjoy XD

* * *

**Chapter 25**

"Abuela? Where are we going?" The little five year-old girl was confused. _Why's she moving around so quickly? What happened? Why do we have to leave again?_

"Ella, just move!" Her older brother shushed her up and pushed her towards their grandmother's car parked outside, in front of the house. "Something _obviously_ happened!"

"Oh, my baby, mi hijo desafortunado!" She was in such a state of distress that the two children were worried if she would be able to function. They buckled up in the back seat and their grandmother presented them with a brave smile. "We're going to be okay! Sí, sí… we will." She knew that she needed to inform her husband, but she would call him later.

The elderly woman started the engine and took in a deep breathe. She couldn't let the children, whoever they belonged to, panic. She was curious about why and how the two children were strikingly similar to her son and the young lady he had brought home. She would ask later, after she confirmed the safety and well-being of both her son and the young woman.

"Abuela Clorinda?" The eight year old asked timidly as the vehicle pulled to a stop at a red light.

"Sí, mi nieto." Her breathing was a little irregular, but she was trying her best to keep herself in one piece.

"Where are we going?" His sister sat beside him clinging onto her stuffed bear with one hand and with the other, sucking her thumb. "Ew, Ella. That's gross."

"So?" She looked out the window and watched as the world passed by in front of her. She found the world fascinating behind the safety of the clear window.

"We need to go to Dade Memorial."

"A _hospital_?" The little boy became very alert and interested. "Who got hurt?"

His sudden intrigue and fascination disturbed the old woman. "Jem," she scolded, "no diga tal blasfemia!"

He cried out indignantly, "But I didn't!"

"Chitón…we'll be there soon…"

"But who are we visiting? Did Abuelo Pavel get sick again?"

The old woman's eyes narrowed. _How does he know my husband? Must add to the list of questions that I'm going to ask Eric later…_ "No, Eric was…injured during work." She tried to euphemize the situation the best that she could.

Jem frowned in thought a bit. "Daddy?" Ella looked up from her deep reverie. The elderly driver arched a gray eyebrow. _More questions…Eric isn't that irresponsible…we raised him better than that…_

"Daddy? What about Daddy? Is Daddy and Mommy okay?" Ella thumb dropped out of her mouth as she clung desperately onto JoJo.

Their grandmother shook her head in complete dread. She had no idea. _Please let my baby boy, mi hijo solo, be okay… let him be well…_ She tried anxiously to swallow her fears away and breathe naturally, but it proved to be a difficult task.

"Let us hope… and pray," she said after a while. They were almost at their destination.

* * *

There was no time to catch the elevators, so they just ran in and semi-waved at the receptionist. They grabbed their kits and ran out to where the car was sitting outside of the lab, engine still running. There wasn't a second to lose, even for something as natural as breathing. While driving maniacally back to the crime scene, she had her colleague call in for traffic assistance.

Since they were driving in a regular-looking car, people screamed obscene things in their direction. The citizens of Miami were, for the most part, telling them to 'get off the road' or 'learn to drive.' By simply shoving his badge at people through the open window, many people quickly shut their mouths.

As much as they would never like to admit, they were scared. They, nearly _everyone_, looked up to their boss with respect and honor, like he was some sort of untouchable hero. The fact that he had been struck down, even if it was only 'minor' injuries, meant that he wasn't really a superhero. That his life too could be taken away at any time. _Like Speed_, thought the blonde CSI with a shudder. _And what about Eric? He better make it… Natalia… what could have happened to her?_

As she pulled towards the apartment complex and began parking, she quickly discerned her boss trying to comfort his wife. The two CSIs gathered their kits and went under the yellow tape. They rapidly signed the chain of custody before making their way over to the ginger-haired man, who was soothing the distressed brunette.

"Horatio? I'm so sorry. Are you-"

"Ma'am…I'll be fine. Detective Tripp will accompany you both up to Mr. Litano's room." She nodded. "I'm heading over to Dade Memorial to check on Eric."

"Okay, what are we looking at in the crime scene?"

"Find out what happened. Find Natalia. She is top priority right now."

Ryan appeared on edge and miserable "How much time do you think we have Horatio?"

"Never enough, Mr. Wolfe," he said as put on his dark shades. "Never enough." He helped his wife into his Hummer and then proceeded to enter the driver's seat with a promise from the two CSIs that they would contact him if they found out anything and vice versa.

* * *

They stood outside the door. Whatever lay inside was the cause of all their current problems. Another search -more thorough this time around- was conducted to positively assure the safety of the room's next 'visitors'. The police department wasn't taking anymore chances.

The smell of rotting flesh still in the air smacked the two CSIs in the face and settled into their nostrils as they reluctantly entered. The detective had once again, kindly offered to stay outside. Ryan took one glance around at all the disorder and chaos that was now the crime scene. _The paramedics sure know how to screw things up. This is going to drive me insane._

"Calleigh, do you mind if I stepped outside just to ask Frank about what _happened_? I'm not bailing out or anything…I'll be right back." His blonde colleague and good friend, practically older protective sister, glanced over from the kitchen she had made her way over to.

She smiled widely and assumed that the odor was making him nauseous. _No need for the crime scene to be further comprised…we have a CSI to find. _"Sure, Ryan. Go ahead."

He nodded in gratitude and strode quickly out the door. The two men spotted each other at approximately the same time. The older man teased his subordinate.

"Smell get to you?"

"Ha ha," the CSI replied wryly, "you're one to talk."

The older man chuckled despite the harsh circumstances.

"Frank what _happened?_" The question immediately brought him back down to Earth.

He coughed. "I honestly don't know. I was standing outside this room. Room 706. No one entered save Horatio and Alexx and a while later, Eric and Natalia."

"Nobody else?"

"Nobody else. Zip."

"Well, what happened after that?" The last thing Ryan wanted to sound like was the IAB, but he needed to determine what had occurred. _It might help us find Natalia…_

"What is this, Ryan, 20 questions?"

"Sorry, I'm just trying to find out what happened…especially since Natalia's missing." She might have been the FBI's mole, but that didn't mean that she wasn't human. _And she, unfortunately, is one of us now…_ His jaw set in annoyance. No matter what, his job was to serve and protect the citizens of Miami. He was expected to do no less.

_This hangover is killing me…I should have grabbed another Motrin from Valera…_ Thinking of her, made a smile creep onto his lips. _She so crazy and random and that's why… I love her. Wait… no, yeah… yeah…I do… I should probably go and talk to her later… _

If the detective took any notice of the slight change in the CSI's demeanor, he didn't mention anything. "I was standing here and then, out of the blue this crazy loud music came blasting on. I personally thought it was the neighbors at first, but then I figured out that it wasn't.

"I ran in…and I saw these bloody drag marks. I thought I heard something in the one of the rooms. Turned out to be the kitchen. All I know is that I fired two shots at the guy attacking Delko. Horatio hit him twice also."

The CSI appeared slightly disturbed as to why exactly his colleague would get attacked so ruthlessly. _Does this have to do with the marijuana he bought? But his sister went off chemo and got better… I don't __**think**__ it's about drugs… it could be…_ "Do you know where you shot the guy- suspect?"

"Luke Litano? I shot at him. Twice. How should I know? He was violently swinging at Delko. I probably hit his shoulder or something. What are you IAB? I did what I thought was necessary at the time. I'm sure Horatio did the same, considering he and Alexx were knocked unconscious from Litano."

"Whoa, sorry, man. Look. We just wanna find Natalia. And I just figure this will help determine where she might be."

"Don't you have to actually go inside the room to figure all that mumbo-jumbo that you CSIs do?"

"Yeah, thanks Frank." He reentered Room 706 in search of his blonde partner. "Calleigh?"

"Over here!" He met her in the kitchen. "Horatio sent Alexx home; so, the night-shift's ME brought the two bodies back to the lab."

"Two bodies?"

"Yeah, one was identified by the landlord as the renter of this room. Luke Litano-"

Ryan scoffed, "I've been hearing _that_ name a lot."

The ballistics expert smiled. "We all have." She was looking for any sort of clue as to what happened- and for anything that could help them find out where Natalia could have disappeared to. There was a small hiding place in the kitchen that wasn't much. There were no useful fingerprints, but she swabbed for epithelials and hoped that she had obtained some workable amount of DNA for Valera to positively match to someone. She had also bagged and tagged a metal baseball bat with blood on it.

_Most likely Eric's_, thought Ryan grimly as he recalled what Frank had previously said.

As if reading his thoughts, she stated, "Blood spatter on the walls is most likely Eric's."

"What about Horatio and Alexx?"

"There'll possibly be contamination due to that, but for some reason, with Eric, the suspect went into a state of over-kill."

"So, if Frank and H hadn't shot-"

"-They did and that's all that matters," she interrupted grimly.

A curious thought got the best of the young man. "Wait, who was the other guy?"

"He's a John Doe, for now."

"For now?"

"Well, other than moaning Natalia's name repeatedly, Horatio said that Eric was muttering a name that sounded something like Larry."

"Larry?"

"The two of them had prison tats… so we're going run them through the database."

"What the tats or their fingerprints?"

She stood up from where she was crouching to meet her partner at eye level. "Both, of course."

"Yeah." He nodded more to himself. "Of course… I'll go check out the other rooms." He grabbed his kit.

* * *

He found himself in the living room and took detailed notes of his surroundings. Not that there was really much to go on. There appeared to be no signs of a struggle and the only thing out of place was the fact that Natalia's processing kit was situated in the middle of the room.

Oh, and the fact that there was a huge puddle of blood sitting in the middle of the living room. _Okay, I'm exaggerating… but this has got to be the dead guy's blood… the drag marks are going through it… possibly our primary crime scene. _He took some photographs before stooping down and testing the area to see if it was really blood. It was. He took a swab for Valera to process later.

A CD player lay on the table with the power off. _That's probably where all the noise was coming from. _He was tempted to pop it open to see what kind of music it was, but he knew that there may be some good fingerprints on it. _Fingerprints are always more easily present on plastic… _He powdered it for any prints and then photographed it. The prints were everywhere. _Ooh…got some really good ones… _He tape-lifted all of them.

Finally came the time to pop open the lid. Sitting inside was a Three Days Grace single album, _I Hate Everything About You._ After photographing the CD, the CSI carefully lifted it out its surroundings. _That's odd, it's scratched…not scratched… more like __**gouged**__… _In oblique lighting, he found some more fingerprints that he dusted for and properly lifted.

Once that was over with, he noticed that there was a rag on the ground. He snapped a picture of its position relative to the rest of the room and then bagged and tagged it. It was saturated with some sort of chemical. He looked up and half smiled as he slowly began to understand what may have happened that morning. _The suspect must have stepped out of that closet and drugged her from behind… or something like that._

The closet door was open ajar and with his gun drawn, he fully opened it. _Not taking anymore chances…_ Nobody was inside, but he did find a bottle of nitrous oxide. _What the heck…_ The bottle was closed and so he placed it into a properly filled-out manilla envelope. _Just because the label says 'Nitrous Oxide' doesn't mean that's the only chemical necessarily in there. _

He knew that there would be no way fingerprints could be found on this sort of furniture and therefore swabbed for any epithetials or saliva. _Yet another reason to stop by and visit Valera…_He hit the jackpot with the fact that whoever had been hiding inside the closet had sneezed onto the door and left behind a whole lot of DNA.

Taking a last sweep of the room, he observed the window. It was open. _Got a case-cracker there Wolfe…July in Miami and the window's open…_ Nonetheless, he went over to check it out.

And he was glad that he did.

"CALLEIGH! You better come over here right now!" _Now that… __**that's **__a CASE breaker all right!_

The blonde CSI came jogging in from the other room. "Ryan, are you okay? Did you find something?"

"Yeah. There's _blood _all over the fire escape and if I can see properly it continues down the ladder!"

"Alright, one step at a time. Did you spray it with Luminol?"

He hadn't. He was so excited that it had slipped his mind. "No." He grabbed from his kit some Q-tips and a bottle of Luminol. The sticky red substance was glowing positive for blood. He boxed a couple swabs for Valera. Some were blood from the ladder and some were gravitational drops. _Maybe I don't really get along with Natalia that well, but I hope she's not __**dead**__…_

"Okay, Ryan. You take the ladder, see if you find anything else, I'll meet you at the bottom, on the street."

"Wait, where're you going?"

"I'm taking the stairs."

"Oh, _great_."

Calleigh laughed and exited the room with her kit. She bumped into the MDPD police officer standing outside. "Hey, Jessop. Do you know where Frank went?"

"Bathroom, I think. And he needed a break. He could be outside, I'm not really that sure."

She smiled friendly. "It okay. Thanks!" She waved and took the nearby staircase. _So many stairs today… I hope we can find her…_

* * *

She passed the detective outside. He was chatting with his partner. "Hey, Frank," she was slightly winded from the flight of stairs, "Ryan may have found something."

The older man's arms were crossed in front of his chest. "Oh, that's good." He soon found himself and his partner hurrying to keep up with the woman. She was a woman with a drive. She _would_ find her friend and colleague. She had to.

"Ryan?"

"Yeah. I'm not too great with heights." He was hanging out on about the fourth floor.

"You failed to mention that before I left."

"Yeah, sorry." He glanced over. "I'll get down; I just need a moment."

Calleigh pursed her lips. She didn't have time for his behavior and had a sharp eye out for anything. The detective beside her tapped her shoulder. She looked over her shoulder at him.

"What's that? Blood?" He was pointing at the door that led to the laundry facilities.

She quickly swabbed it and after a fine spray of Luminol informed her that the sample was positive, her face brightened up. _Oh my…_ "Frank! He might be in there! With her! We're going to need back-up."

"Got it." He called into his walkie-talkie for back-up units to arrive. They were forced to hang around for the next ten minutes, which was a long time since they were on a tight schedule.

"Hey! I'll be there soon, wait!" The poor young man was now on the second floor.

* * *

**A/N:** Hehe… lemme know your thoughts please! XD

Here's some Spanish translations:

_mi hijo desafortunado_: my poor son

_Sí, mi nieto._: Yes, my grandson.

_no diga tal blasfemia!_: don't say such blasphemy!

_Chitón_: Hush

_mi hijo solo_: my only son


	27. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI Miami. Shocker.

**A/N: **Yeah, sorry for the delay…LOL… I'm in college now. Haha… I glanced at this briefly and cried… heh. XD

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

The two children scampered quickly after their fast-paced grandmother. All three were racing throughout Dade Memorial's ER. The siblings had no idea what that meant or what it stood for, but they knew that it could not be good.

"What do you think happened to Daddy?" The little girl asked her older brother. Despite what he may have thought, she looked up to and completely adored him.

He was worried and he didn't want to frighten his baby sister. _Abuela Clorinda looked so upset when she spoke with the receptionist and the doctors…or nurses._ Actually, upset was an understatement; his grandmother was absolutely _frazzled_ and for good reason. "I don't know," he whispered, "It sounds bad… but I don't know."

"You don't think he's _dead_, do you?" JoJo was held tight against her chest.

For a child, his face was very grim and had lost all touches of spontaneity. He was maturing too rapidly for his age. Protectively, he wrapped an arm around his sister as they scurried to keep up with their grandmother. "We wouldn't be here if he was. He's gonna be fine."

"I just wanna go home…"

"Me too."

"Abuela…" They had finally caught up with her.

"Sí, mi querida?"

"Where's daddy?"

"He's in one of these rooms…" _The doctors stabilized him, but they still want to do all these examinations… I don't understand… what happened to my baby? I called Pavel…he should be coming soon… I need to stay calm for these little ones…_ "…here we are. Oh, oh…"

"Abuela?" Jem was scared for his grandmother, for his sister, for his _whole_ family. _Why is this happening? _

"DAD_DY_!" Ella shrieked and her face scrunched up as she began to scream and cry. "WHAT HAPPENED TO DADDY?"

Their father appeared to be in a full body cast, but in reality, his wounds were just covered with huge bandages and gauze, his limbs supported by levitated slings.

"Ella, shut up!" Her older brother's voice cracked. "Otherwise they're gonna kick us out!"

Her screams swiftly subdued into mere sobs and tears. She observed in amazement at how her brother was taking this all in with little emotion. _How can he be so calm…but he's not…_ She could see in his eyes the turmoil that lay beneath. _He's so quiet…_

A doctor passed by, about to enter the room. "You can't be over here."

The old woman turned on her heel. "My son is there! We're going to see him."

The doctor was surprised. He was used to seeing old frail woman, but this one was strong and tough. "Ma'am. You're this young man's mother?"

"Yes. I am."

"And who are those two?"

Without a heartbeat's hesitation, she retorted, "His children. May we see my son!" _It's not a lie…it's a truth…one that he better explain when he's coherent._ She stonily glared at the doctor.

"You might want to listen to her." A deep Russian voice reverberated throughout the short hallway. "She's one tough nut."

The awkward silence was broken by a chorus of 'Abuelo's and 'Pavel'. The elder man pulled his wife into a warm embrace. She was so worried, but he was like a rock. _Whose children are those? Marísol hasn't given birth…_ His eyes narrowed as he peered over to his son. _What did he do? He married behind our backs too? _His jaw set slightly. _**Did**__ he marry?_

That was beside the point. He decided to worry about all that later and just smiled warmly to the small children, assuring them that they were safe. The brother and sister bounded into the room to see how their father was while the two adults stayed outside to speak with the medical doctor.

"Okay, tell us what's really going on," her husband commanded.

"We've stabilized him, sir. But he's still in critical condition; he suffered a tremendous trauma to the head and back, as well as some other areas. We had some troubles on the way here. He, uhm, he flat-lined three times and once more when we arrived."

She covered her mouth with her hand as she silently sobbed into her husband's shirt. He too was having trouble breathing. _There's always something going on with this family. Always…_ "What does that mean?"

"He's stabilized now. But we had to drug him for the pain and discomfort, so he's a little incoherent."

"What happened to him?"

"I honestly don't know. Right now, he just needs plenty of rest. Since you're all family, you're welcome to stay with him, just try to refrain from disturbing him too much."

"Thank you." The old man guided his wife into the room.

* * *

"Mamí! Papí!" A young woman stood up from her seat beside her ginger-haired husband and desperately hugged her parents. The newlyweds had gone unnoticed since they had been at a different angle from her parent's line of sight.

The children were aware of their aunt and uncle's presence, but were too preoccupied at trying to get their father to wake up to say anything.

Their son-in-law stood up and politely shook her father's hand, firm grip matching firm grip. "Good to see you again, sir."

"Likewise," the man stated gruffly.

The old woman warmly embraced her daughter's husband. "How is my son doing?"

Her daughter burst into tears, which didn't help the children calm down. They were scared since their father was really not acting normally and kept moaning the name 'Natalia' and something that sounded like 'Larry'.

_Who's Natalia?_ Ella was tired and confused. She just wanted everything to go back to being normal again. _Wait did he say… Larry? That sounds familiar…why? _Her eyebrows furrowed deeply in thought. She gasped out loud.

"UNCLE HORATIO!" The ginger-haired man's head snapped up. "He keeps saying Natalia and Larry!"

"I know, dear."

"I don't know about Natalia," her brother smacked his head with his hand at what he perceived as his little sister's foolishness, "but Larry…that's the name that Mr. Norman McFinley mentioned yesterday during my interga-intero-interaga-interrogation! He said Larry… Miller. And then he said something 'bout murder and how Mr. Larry _killed_ someone and that he's lying. Mr. Larry's a liar cuz he's pretendin' to be Mr. Luke…Litano." She nodded as she recalled a small slice of her previous day's adventures.

Her eight-year old brother looked a bit distressed. "Ella…how come…seriously…how come you came remember all those names… but you don't know mommy's name?" His sister stuck out her tongue.

The adults of the room coughed. The lieutenant figured that if that was true, it would most certainly explain _a lot_. "I'm very sorry, but I need to make another phone call."

"Sí, sí. Whatever you need to do." The elderly woman addressed him kindly before making her way over to her son. He still wasn't conscious, or maybe he was, but his eyes weren't open. She fondly touched his cuts and bruises and the bandages covering most of the ghastly injuries.

"Honey, are you going to be okay?" The fifty-year old was worried about his wife and the health of their baby.

"Horatio. Go make your phone call. I'll still be here." Her eyes were rimmed with red, but she much was calmer now, thanks to her husband's constant reassurance that the worst was most likely over.

Her father placed a hand on his son-in-law's shoulder before the man exited the room. He strode over to where his wife sat beside their son. _He hasn't been to the hospital in a __**long **__time._ His wife was crying her heart out onto their son.

He held onto his son's left hand, while his daughter, on the other side of the bed was holding onto his right hand. The two children were just poking at his feet, trying to wake their father up.

Suddenly, Jem gasped out loud. Everyone looked up. Ella frowned. Her brother wasn't the gasping type. _He just isn't… _"What?"

"You just… WAH! You did it again! You didn't feel that!" Her older brother was giving her a wide-eyed incredulous look. The three adults shook there heads trusting that there was something wrong with the lighting.

"What? What did I do?" She was too confused and didn't understand what was going on. _What is Jem talking about? He's scaring me…_

"You-You… _flickered._" _Is that evenly humanly possible? _

"What does that _mean_?" _Flickering? What's a flicker? Is that bad? I don't wanna be hurt… why can't everything just be __**normal**__ again…_

Before the adults present in the room could make a comment, the bed-ridden patient began to come to.

* * *

His head was pounding. Everything hurt and he felt dull and numb. _Where am I? What's going on? What…happened? Natalia…ohhhh… oh, no…_ "Arrr…ugh…Natalia…" He moaned out before he started violently coughing. "Natalia…" _I failed her…I failed…_ His coughing became a soft cry of rage.

His eyes fluttered open. They felt extremely heavy. _Where am I?_ _Mamí and Papí…Marísol…Jem and Ella… Am I __**dead**__? I died… no… no, if that happened… then Natalia would be here… Why's Mamí crying…why's everyone… crying? _"Mamí? Papí?"

"OH. Oh, mi niño, mi niño!" She moaned. "Eric, Eric… How are you? How are you, mi niño? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Mamí, Papí really…" The drugs were wearing off and he could feel all the pain of the blows he had received from the criminal. _It was Larry… that guy, Larry… it was… the guy from the deli… Natalia… something happened to her… wait…__**wait**__…_

"Marísol…where's Horatio and Alexx? Are they okay?" _Where's Natalia?_

"Oh. Eric." She was so concerned about the welfare of her baby brother. _He had to go get hurt like this…_ "They're both fine. Bruises and scratches…nothing too bad." _He's probably concerned about Natalia…_

"Not as bad as _me_ you mean."

"Oh, mi querida. Your sister didn't mean that." His mother look so distressed and his father… _I've got a lot of explaining to do…_

"Where's Natalia?" He looked at his mother and sister, who he figured knew _something_ on the matter. His father frowned.

"Who's Natalia?" He asked sternly. _The mother of these children? His girlfriend?_

"She's the very sweet and kind señorita from earlier," the older woman informed her inquisitive husband.

"From earlier?" _What happened when I was at work?_ "Who _**is**_ she?"

"Pavel…not now," a warning tone present in her voice, she moved aside to allow him the chance to speak with their son.

The old man, hardened from years of hard work, instantly softened his expression at his son's condition. _Whatever happened to my little boy… the one whose sisters' always used to tease. He'd trip and fall, but always get up… _

_He's always trying to protect somebody…when he was seven, it was the neighbor's kitten…and then he fell out of that tree and broke his arm… he always had such a soft spot for helping people in need… now __**this**__… _"My son." He quickly went back to the comfort of his native language. "Мой сын. Что случилось?"

"Papí… Papí, Я," his voice cracked, "Я сожалею... Я не удался." He trailed off and turned his head towards the direction of his older sister. He recognized the sorrow, the pity, in her expression and he just completely broke down. She held him…they all did.

His mother began to sing to him a long-forgotten short Cuban lullaby, letting the song flow from her lips slowly and softly.

"_Duérmete mi niño._

_Duérmete mi sol._

_Duérmete pedazo,_

_De mi corazón."_

Maybe had it been any other time, he would have fallen asleep from the soothing rhythm of the lullaby. The morphine was slightly wearing off and he was starting to feel the extent of his injuries… which only worsened his headache.

There was a tug at his foot. He looked at the intruder. _Jem… Ella… oh … _The overwhelming events of the day were leaving him in a state of suffocated exhaustion. Therefore, his response was a body-aching moan. _I'm so sorry…_

That was good enough for Jem, who had been trying to get his father's attention for the longest time. "Daddy."

When he was very frightened, as he was at that particular moment, he always reverted back to one of his grandparent's native languages. "Hay algo incorrecto con Ella."

_Why? What happened to her? _He managed to croak out a, "What?"

"Она исчезает… She's flickering." The eight-year old was wide-eyed and really scared for his baby sister, who had, since her previous incident, flickered several more times.

She faded once more in front of Eric. _My eyes must be playing tricks on me… _But in the pit of his stomach, he knew something was dreadfully wrong.

"Daddy, what's wrong with me?" _Jem must be really upset… He never speaks all three languages unless something's up… What's happening to me?_

"Я не знаю..." he groaned, his face contorting to the breathtaking pain that shot throughout his body, from toenail all the way up to hairtip. _She's disappearing…Why? WHY! _He couldn't breathe…_ 2014…that's…they said…2014…if they're from the future…2014…if we're there parents then...2014 … it's 2006…it makes no sense… 2014… she's fading, __**disappearing**__… one of us… one of us must be __**dying**__…_ He choked out in pure agony as a thought struck across his beating heart. _Natalia… I'm so sorry…_ _if anyone, if anyone had to die, let it be me… please… don't take her away…_ Hot tears fell down his cheeks. His thoughts were speeding along a little too quickly for his brain to keep up with.

It would explain why his poor brain went into complete overload, which resulted in him passing out and slipping into a more peaceful state of mind, into a moment where nothing or no one could bother him.

It would explain why, once this occurred, the machine monitoring his heartbeat flat lined. The sound sliced through the air and straight through their hearts.

A bunch of Dade Memorial's medical stuff rushed in with a crash cart and began procedures to attempt to resuscitate the badly injured patient.

"Daddy?" The five-year old burst into tears. _What did I do? Why's daddy like that? _

One of the doctors shouted, "Y'all have to leave now! Y'all can't be here! Wait outside or in the lobby!"

Jem tried his best to comfort his frightened sister, but it was to no avail. Not even JoJo was calming her this time. He just guided her out of the room; at first, she resisted, but then seeing that she couldn't stay, she followed her older brother.

Meanwhile, their grandmother was in a state of sheer panic. _My baby, my baby!_ She knew she needed to stay collected for the children's sake, but she couldn't. The little voice in her head that was telling to stay calm was being drowned out by her maternal anguish. She felt her husband's strong, supportive arms around her, reassuring her that he was right there, by her side, and like Jem for Ella, tried to steer her toward the door. Their daughter was outside watching the children.

"1. 2. 3. CLEAR!" The nurse set the two paddles on the young man. The electric current caused him to arch his back, but not restart his heart. "Morrison! Higher it a notch on the dial. Chan! Prepare the injection just in case!"

He noticed that the elder couple, who he could only assume to be the parents, still standing there in horror. "Sir, ma'am, you have to leave NOW!" He roughly pushed them toward the door. He wasn't sure how strong the patient's heart was, but he knew from experience that he could NOT have the parents in the same vicinity while he followed protocol. It was too traumatizing an experience.

* * *

The three grown-ups looked at one another as they waited outside. Who was going to stay? Who would go back to the lobby? Truthfully, they all wanted to, but it wouldn't be possible. It would get too crowded and they wanted Eric to get better as soon and as quickly as he possibly could. Not that his constant worry and thought circling around Natalia was doing him any good.

Finally, the eldest Delko male spoke up. "Clorinda, I'll take Marísol with me to the lobby. You stay with Eric and those two… нарушители спокойствия." He said last two words softly and both shared a secret smile. They hadn't had troublemakers around in the house since Eric went off to college.

Unless, of course, being beaten to a bloody pulp at a crime scene was still to be considered 'troublemaking.'

Personally, the elderly Russian man was starting to warm to the idea that his son was starting a family. _That's what I'll assume for now…_

His wife sighed. "Are you sure, Pavel? You haven't _really_ seen him…"

"I have my whole life to see him," he said with a loving and hopeful smile, which brought one to his spouse's lips as well.

He guided his daughter toward the waiting room, where her own husband was lingering.

Clorinda found herself plopping onto the cool hard floor in the long hallway outside of her son's room. _It'll have to do for now. My necessities are not as important as his._

She sighed heavily as she thought sadly to herself, _What did he do to deserve such horrible treatment? Who could be so cruel and black-hearted?_

Ella was so confused and began to suck her thumb to help pacify her frightened and gloomy thoughts. She stared at door and after a bit of time passed, she spoke up. "I wanna give JoJo to Daddy."

She felt Jem's presence arching his eyebrow. She could just feel it and so therefore felt compelled to explain herself. "Daddy needs JoJo now, more than I do."

She received a praise from her grandmother. "You are very thoughtful, mi niño. When your Papí wakes up, he's going to appreciate your giving heart." _And then your Papí and that Natalia of his are going to have a LOT of explaining to do!_ "But for now, we have to wait here."

The little girl felt slightly better from the compliment, but was still upset about her condition, her father's condition, and the unknown whereabouts of her mother. She huddled into herself outside her father's door, waiting for something to happen. Something good.

Her older sibling went to his grandmother and curled into her lap.

The old woman smiled fondly and sighed as she pet his hair. _Reminds me of… younger days… better days… Looks just like Eric…_

* * *

"Fate…"

"Don't you DARE tell me everything's okay! Don't you DARE!"

"_Okay_, we're screwed."

Fate just burst into more tears. "Don't you think I know that!" She repetitively smacked her friend's arm. "What did we do? Ohhh! We're going to become humans! We're not gonna remembuh-" She trailed off into a series of incomprehensibly blubbering words.

"Look. It could be worse…" He stopped once the wild girl began hitting him again.

"It could be worse! What the heck is worse than the person we put in the time loop is beginning to disappear? And the other guy, creepy or not, is just a pile of dust! We are going to become humans! We're not going have any memory of each other of anything that we've done in the past."

Raising his arms in defense against his attacker, "See. I don't think you're mad or upset… you're just scared about the Council's decision and the consequences-"

"Well, _of course_, I am! Who isn't!"

"I'm not. I'm ready." _I think… No, no backsies, Coop._

"You're either brave… or extremely stupid," she said in a scoffing manner.

"Tell me the truth: are you or aren't you scared?"

"Out of my wits. It drives me nuts sometimes."

"What are you scared about?"

"What is this? Therapy? The Sandman talks to me enough about this stuff as it is."

Coop gave her a look. "Ugh…I don't _know_…I guess I'm scared of not remembering…_not_ knowing… Aren't you?"

Her friend shrugged. "It doesn't bother me _that_ much… I'll take whatever the penalty is that they give to me."

"Oi…" She shivered involuntarily. "What happens if she completely disappears?"

"Don't think about that." _When did a little tad of fun become such a chaotic mess… I should never have made that hole… but we could never have known that this could have happened… unless Destiny and Fate knew… I hope we can get away from this with just another fair warning, but I have my doubts. This time's different from the rest.

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thoughts? Oh yeah. Thanks **floofymiko** for helping me out on the whole flickering matter… hehe… at one point it was a fading "problem… LOl . LOl XD

Dictionary for Spanish and Russian:

_Sí, mi q__uerida_: Yes, my dear

_mi niño_: my child

_Мой сын. Что случилось?_: My son. What happened?

_Я сожалею...__Я не удался._: I'm sorry. I failed.

_Duérmete mi niño._: Go to sleep my child

_Duérmete mi sol._: Go to sleep my sun.

_Duérmete__ pedazo,_: Go to sleep piece

_De mi coraz__ón._: Of my heart

_Hay algo incorrecto con Ella._: There's something wrong with Ella.

_Она исчезает_: She's disappearing

_Я не знаю_: I don't know

_нарушители спокойствия_: trouble makers


	28. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **Nope. . . still don't own CSI Miami.

**A/N:** Whoo! Update! LOL. . . XD

* * *

**Chapter 27**

Teeth chattering uncontrollably, she rubbed her arms up and down for warmth. Her arms were now sore from trying to open the chest's cover. She had given up on trying to get out and just tried her hardest to keep her body temperature up. Being pregnant was on her side; the extra fat she was hording was helping her stay alive.

Her head was pounding from lack of water and food… and from the cold. Sure she had lived through quite a number of blistery New York winters, but, compared to her current situation, it was as if she was going through one with summer attire on.

She feared for the worst. Frostbite.

_As long the baby stays alive… right? They say if the mother dies, the baby still has chance for… how long was it… oh, I don't remember… _

_So cold… so extremely cold… no, Natalia, don't think about it… think about something else... Eric..._ At any other time, she would have felt the heat rise to her cheeks and neck, but this time, it wasn't working. She still felt the frigid air biting into her skin.

She took in another shaky breath, but it burned. Her throat was dry and the cold icy air was slicing through her throat. She coughed, but that only made matters worse… she was starting to taste something metallic in the back of her throat.

She didn't know how much longer she could last under the conditions. _I have to… for the baby… for Eric… for…_

Her eyes burned, allowing the tears to come easily. _Just breathe, Natalia…_ She couldn't though; it just hurt too much. _Just hold on a bit longer…_

Everything _hurt_. Her arms were so numb and so beyond burnt, that she could barely feel them. Her fingertips were swelling a bit and turning colors. When she clenched her fists, the pain made her wince.

Her cramped position was making her legs and butt fall asleep and the painful pins-and-needle-numb feeling was supplemented by the nippy air. _I'm going to be so screwed when I stand up…_

…_If I ever get out of here that is…_ She felt herself coming in and out of consciousness. _No, keep your eyes open… no matter what… Natalia, you need to keep your eyes open…_

Her last thought before blacking out was that she had a very strong urge to go to the bathroom.

* * *

The basement had been cleared. Nothing out of the ordinary, aside from the blood trail and the fact that suspect was no where to be found. The officers of Miami-Dade were not taking _any_ chances this time and nearly did a triple check before the blonde ballistics expert kindly reminded them that their speed could cost a CSI her life. That sped things along.

The obsessive compulsive CSI had finally arrived by their side, rearing to go. He wasn't the first to notice or point out the heaping pile of quickly melting frozen food, but he felt compelled to state the obvious.

"Why would they just be sitting there? It doesn't make any sense… And all this blood… the suspect has to be close by…"

"I don't know, Ryan. I honestly don't. The police cleared the area…" She eyed the freezer chest at the same time her partner did. With a little smirk, she muttered, "Now, talk about strange…"

There was a tile sitting at an odd angle on the box. _Don't tell me… don't tell me that…_ The blonde could not bring herself to finish her thoughts as she made her way over. She lifted up the weight and placed it beside the white box. She opened the lid carefully, working with Horatio Caine for so many years had taught her to be cautious of even the smallest things. _Oh my Lord…_

"Ryan, call rescue _IMMEDIATELY!_"

The young man did not have to be told twice and darted out of the basement to get better reception on his cellular phone.

"FRANK! A hand!" Calleigh took charge of the situation as the older balding detective bustled over. Together they pulled out the frozen body. _Please still have life in you… please don't give up… not now… there's so many people who care about you…_

She then proceeded, with a variety of tactics, to awaken her, simultaneously rubbing the poor woman's frozen limbs and lightly slapping at her face. "C'mon Natalia… c'mon… wake up sweetie…It's Calleigh, honey… wake up…" _Where are those damn paramedics? _

She didn't even bother checking the pulse… she knew that her friend was alive. She just had to be.

* * *

He looked at his wife adoringly. She was sleeping now and didn't have the heart to move and in the process, awaken her. It had taken quite a bit to lull her to sleep.

He motioned for her father, who was pacing around the lobby waiting for an answer.

"I'm sorry, sir, but I need to leave. They just found our missing CSI." He had received a brief page from Ryan informing him of such and of the extremities of the situation. _Suspect is still at large…_

"The one, the young lady, that my son is looking for?"

"Yes, sir."

"Where was-_is_ she?"

The ginger-haired man didn't want to disturb his father-in-law and therefore saved him from the gruesome details. "In, in a dark place."

"Is she alive?" His deep reverberating voice was beginning to falter; he was losing hope… losing faith. _What will Eric do… those children… and Clorinda? She seems to be taking a liking to that girl… I have yet to meet her, see what's so __**different **__about her. Eric… Where are the doctors? I hope all went well. It must have… otherwise, Clorinda would have come…_

"Yes."

"You need to leave, then?"

"I do, sir. Could you tell Marísol-" Personally, he would rather not leave his wife in a great deal of stress… but his CSI's whereabouts were important as well.

The elder Delko's gruff throaty laugh bounced against the walls, cutting his son-in-law off. "Go! Your CSI's safety is important… do not worry so much! My daughter will understand… that is her nature. You must protect… that is _your_ nature. And, this woman's wellbeing determines the health of my son. He cares for her gravely. So, please, go check on her. I can take care of my daughter."

With that, his shoulder became the pillow for his daughter while her husband stood up. "Thank you, sir."

"You know, Horatio. You can call me Papí," the elder man said with a small smile.

Horatio cheeks grew warm with embarrassment as he nodded. "I'll remember that." He put on his shades and left the building for his Hummer.

* * *

She felt... warm... _Warmer... where... where am I? _There was a blur and haze as she squinted slightly and then she shut her eyes again. _Too much effort... _She clung to the big cozy blanket around her. _Wait... where'd __**this**__ come from?_ She didn't bother to over think it though. _I'm warm again... _

_Wait... what about the baby..._ She consciously put her hand to her stomach... it was warm too. There was no kick. _Oh God... please..._ A thought struck her. _Eric... where is he? Is he..._ She frowned slightly and decided that thinking hurt too much. She was warm. That's all that mattered... for now.

She heard a voice. _Go away... come back tomorrow..._

The voice persisted. _I said go away! I want to sleep. _She really just wanted to curl up in a ball and forget about everything.

Her eyes flung open as her annoyance got the best of her. _WHAT? What do you want? Why can't you just come back tomorrow?_

The voice belonged to her ginger-haired boss. He stood with his sunglasses dangling from his hands, looking worriedly at her.

_Huh? What-Where am I? _The cruel events from earlier began to fully impact her. In her state of confusion and panic, she began to lose her ability to breathe. _Where's Eric? ... the baby..._

"Ma'am?" He knew that right now his CSI was most likely emotionally and mentally scarred, but for now, he was satisfied with the fact that she was alive. _As long as she doesn't slip away from us..._ Concerned, he called for her once again.

She didn't respond. She couldn't... she was afraid of how her own voice sounded. _Would it crack? _She just turned away and huddled closer into herself in the blanket.

She slowly recognized her whereabouts. She was sitting on the edge of the ambulance where paramedics were bustling to and fro, taking her temperature and doing all sorts of other little tests to make sure she was healthy.

Physically, she was. They would just need to take her to the Dade Memorial to check on the health of her unborn child. Ryan had mentioned the nitrous oxide found at the scene, so the doctors would need to run some exams to make sure the baby had not been affected or harmed in any way.

Mentally, she was not. The trauma was too much. She wasn't a claustrophobic person, but that experience... changed her. _I just hope that it doesn't affect the baby... where's Eric? Luke... is he-is he still __**out**__ there?_ She let out a moan from anguish, from sadness... from happiness.

The baby had kicked.

_Oh, God. Thank you. At least something is still right._

Slightly alarmed at the sound, her boss gave her a questionable look. Something Calleigh had mentioned struck into his brain. _She keeps moaning, "Eric, Eric..." He IS okay, Horatio, right? I don't know if she can handle anymore stress._

"Ma'am? Eric is in the hospital." He paused to think; he didn't want to tell her something that would cause her to have an anxiety attack, or cause her to go into premature labor. His wife had informed him of his CSI's condition. "He's waiting for you." When there was no response, he continued, "Ma'am, are you ready?"

She knew that at the hospital, they would be not only examining her and her baby's health, but also run a rape kit on her. Just in case Luke did something that he shouldn't have. It wasn't true, but she didn't have the energy to protest. As long as the baby wasn't harmed...

"Alexx was sent home, but I assure you that there will be female doctoral staff on deck at Dade Memorial."

She nodded, a little distracted by her thoughts.

As the paramedics reentered the ambulance, one, with Horatio, helped the silent woman into the back where she sat on the bench, still huddled within the blanket.

Even though the Miami heat was at its worst, being the month of July, she still felt tremendously cold.

* * *

"JEM! JEM! Wake up!"

The eight year old jolted in his sleep, awakening his grandmother in the process.

"Ah! Mi Dios! What is all the commotion?"

"Pido perdón abuela," cried the small boy as he hopped off the old woman's lap. "Are you crazy, Ella," he hissed at his younger sister, knuckling her head slightly for her foolishness. "Why're you waking me and abuela up for?"

The little brunette stuck out her tongue for being hit on the head and rubbed it. "But look!" She pointed excited to their father's room. "The doctors are leaving…" She smiled widely, presenting all her tiny, itty-bitty white teeth. "Is that good?"

The elderly woman stood up as a medical doctor approached her. The children had no idea what they were saying, but her face was filled with a mixture of relief and sorrow as she fell into the surprised man's arms, sobbing.

"Abuela?" The two siblings looked worriedly at their grandmother. "Is daddy okay?"

The doctor had informed her that they could enter, but that although his heart had been revived, he was still unconscious. He warned them not to further upset him by making excessive noise or mentioning anything 'disturbing.'

Once the strong old woman detached herself, she went over to the two children. "Your Papí is going to make it. Your Papí is going to make it." Tears flowed down her face as she steered the two comforted children into their father's room.

They remained by his bedside, hoping something would happen, like he would come around and return to his usual fun-loving self.

The huge bandages on his arms, legs, head, back had been changed again. The thin blue paper hospital gown was torn open, revealing his bare dark chocolate-colored chest. Over his heart, where they had injected the adrenalin shot, there was a large bandage with white gauze for cushioning. The machine that was monitoring his heart was back to its normal beat count.

The small eight year old boy's brow furrowed. _If Daddy's okay, then why isn't Ella? She's still flickering. Why can't everything just go back to normal…why can't we just go home…why is all this happening? Did we…Did I do something? Is this my fault? _

Meanwhile, oblivious to her older brother's thoughts, the teeny little girl ran up to her father and kissed him gently on the cheek. "This is for you Papí, until you feel all better and don't need her anymore!" She placed her fuzzy lime-green teddy bear into his limp arms and ran back to her grandmother, burrowing her head into the folds of the older woman's loose clothes.

"Usted es una muchacha muy pensativa y dulce." Clorinda glanced at the two children adoringly as she petted the little girl's hair. _Such a lovely and cute little girl._

"Sé, abuela." She looked up to her sweetly, a tiny smile spreading quickly onto her creamy mocha-colored face.

"Ai, mi pequeña nieta…" The aged woman held Ella, who was flickering again, close to her body. _I don't want to lose the little girl I just met. Eric… he wouldn't be able to handle the loss… oh, my babies…_ "Mi pequeño nieto." She motioned for the small boy to come to her other side, so she could hold them both.

They stood like that for several hours, watching the silent patient as he exhaled and inhaled, his chest moving slowly up and down. All they could do was hope and pray that they wouldn't lose him… for good.

* * *

**A/N:** How was it? LOL . . . Feedback is much appreciated . . . XD

_Spanish-English_:

_Mi Dios: _My God

_Pido perdón abuela_: Excuse me, grandma

_Usted es una muchacha muy pensativa y dulce_You are a very thoughtful and sweet girl.

_Sé, abuela_: I know, grandma.

_mi pequeña nieta_: my little granddaughter

_mi pequeño nieto_: my little grandson


	29. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami . . . totally didn't see that coming . . . ;D

**A/N:** Yeah… so I kinda needed a calculator… XD Uber thanks to **floofymiko** for your help and advice!

* * *

**Chapter 28**

A whole week had passed. Seven days. One hundred and sixty eight hours. Ten thousand eighty minutes. Six hundred-and-four thousand eight hundred seconds. That's how long he had been in that dreadful place. He wasn't sure what prison was like, but, during that time period, he had felt so limited and congested being confined within four bright white walls. _Without her… I need to see her face… Hear her voice…_

With a ding, the elevator doors opened, he made his way to the reception desk to sign himself in, the wooden crutches digging into his sides, supporting his every move.

A throat cleared, making the temporarily disabled man turn around, a movement that was a mixture of a hop and a bounce.

He came face to face with his boss.

"Eric," the ginger-haired man's head tilted slightly to side and forward, "I thought I told you to get some rest." He stood there, toying with his black shades.

"Yeah," the CSI laughed, "and I'm sure Natalia got the same page."

A bemused look came across his superior's face. "She's in the evidence locker." With that, he made his departure. He had an important rendezvous in his office with his day-shift team that he had to prepare for. _What exactly happened last week?_ Upon a rare occasion, something would come up that would puzzle his already overworked brain.

* * *

_Ma'am, your baby is going to be fine._

That's all she had wanted to- _needed to_- hear. A sonogram proved that she was indeed having a baby boy and that he was very healthy.

The pregnant woman sighed tiredly. _At least he's kicking, moving…that's good…_ She looked at the pile of manila envelopes containing evidence before her, not really _seeing_ them. The only reason she had come in was because she did not want to go home. Not that she could, the kids were still hanging around thinking that she and Eric were their parents. _Eric… yeah… I hope he's not here…_

She had not spoken in days, in fact, in a week. Ever since _it_ happened. She just could not bring herself to speak and the only reason the doctors released her was because she and the baby _were_ doing fine. He suggested that she have regular visits with the lab union's psychiatrist. _As if. I'm fine. Just peachy…_

That's how he found her. Just standing there, staring ahead with glazed eyes, lost in her own little world. She was different, though. He could tell that much… and it wasn't the new haircut. Her whole stance, attitude even, appeared different. _And I haven't even spoken to her__ уе__t._

"Natalia?" When she didn't turn around, he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, calling for her once again.

She yelped out loud and twisted violently away from the would-be perpetrator. The deer-in-the-headlight expression on her face relaxed a bit as she realized who it was, but it remained imprinted on his heart; he hadn't meant to scare her so fiercely.

Her cheeks turned a bright shade of cherry before she looked away. She didn't feel like talking and the sudden movement had made her slightly woozy. _He's in crutches… is that… is that because of the… incident?_ Pursing her lips slightly, she sifted through the envelopes. _What was I looking for…_

"Natalia?" He could tell this time he had her attention, so he continued. "Do you," he decided to avoid their dilemma, "Do you need help?"

A rush of sensations crashed into the stone wall that was beginning to construct itself around her heart. She recollected a similar conversation that had taken place between them several months ago when they were first dating. _When things were still normal…_

Without looking up, she shook her head no and continued to searching for all the evidence from the previous week's Everglades and Cocoa Bean Apartment case; Horatio had asked her to collect it all in a cardboard box.

He wordlessly hopped over next to her and helped her out anyway. _She's not talking? Two can play at that game._ He leaned heavily against the table, leaving the crutches by the entrance.

Five minutes hadn't even past when he felt a sudden great urge to break the silence. _I waited six hundred-and-four thousand eight hundred seconds to see her… hear her…_

"You cut your hair…" Her luxurious long hair was gone, replaced with a super short funky new cut.

She nodded mutely. _It's too difficult to explain… you wouldn't understand…_

He tried again. "It's looks good on you." _Very sexy…_ He swallowed back a huge grin that was trying to surface.

When her response didn't surpass anything but a soft scoff, he reached out his hand and took hers, tugging it slightly. "Natalia-

_God, the way he says my name… _Her heart pounded at his touch.

"-what's wrong? Is it what happened? Talk to me, _please_."

_I don't want to…_ She gulped in air, fearing that she would burst into tears, something that she did _not_ want to happen. _Just… drop it…_

But he wasn't giving up that easily.

"Natalia…" _Just look at me… please…_

Hearing the tears in his usually strong voice, she glanced up to him. _I never meant to cause you so much pain…just… just leave me alone… you'll be better off… safer…_

She would have looked away, but instead became mesmerized by his eyes. They had called it quits a long time ago, but all the love and compassion was still there, even if only behind the scenes.

A sudden buzz of their pagers caught them both off-guard.

It was Horatio. All of his day-shift team, who had been directly involved with the previous week's events, were to promptly report to his office for an important conference. Natalia was to bring what she had collected from the evidence locker.

The sudden loss of concentration had his knees buckling, since, at the time of the page, he hadn't been leaning on the table.

"Eric!" Her voice cracked. All the conflicting emotions that were stirring within her came out in that one single word.

As she attempted to catch him, they both came crashing to the floor.

To lighten the mood, he teased, "_That_ can't be good for the baby."

She gazed up at him once again as she replied softly, "_That_ can't be good for your legs."

Her ribs hurt and she could hold it in any longer. He held her against him as she released the chest-racking sobs, the hot tears streaming down her, as well as his, face.

And he knew… he knew that they would be okay.

For the moment.

* * *

**A/N: **-.-U Feedback always is appreciated. . . 


	30. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** No rights to CSI Miami . . .

**A/N:** a.lil.faith.can.go.a.long.way. :0)

* * *

**Chapter 29**

He stood waiting for the last two of his small day-shift pack to arrive. _Let's hope he didn't fall… _There was concern etched upon his brow, which quickly dissipated once they arrived.

Striding across the room, he gave her a hand with the bulky box so that she could assist her temporarily injured colleague.

Once everything and everyone settled down, he took his place by his desk and faced the semi-circle of people before him.

"I'd like to… _discuss_… what exactly happened last week," he began.

No one spoke. What was there to say? All eyes fell upon Natalia and Eric. _At least this time, I'm not alone in the spotlight, _the former thought bitterly.

"A criminal escaped jail and ended up dead. End of story," the incapacitated man stated clearly and coldly at the sea of eyes full of pity.

"According to our evidence, during a prison work program," the blonde ballistics expert decided to try and calm the tension, "Larry Miller, convicted for being a pedophile, switched places with Luke Litano, convicted for marital abuse. Mr. Miller killed Officer Paledez-"

"-who had been assigned to supervise Luke Litano," interrupted the gruff detective with a frown, "But for some reason he decided, after the switch, to escape jail and kill this Miller guy… then bludgeoned our officers? I really don't get it. At least we stopped Litano."

"See that's what I don't get," said the obsessive compulsive CSI, "is how can you two have shot and killed Luke Litano when Natalia claims that she was kidnapped by him… the time… it's impossible…" He turned to face her. "Are you sure-"

"What! You're still holding the MOLE thing against me? What do I have to do to make you people trust me!" She was so red and infuriated, hot tears of frustration leaking out of her eyes. "I KNOW what I _saw_… I know _**who**_ I saw!" She dashed out of the room in frenzy of emotions.

"Great _job_, Wolfe," Eric was shooting him dagger-eyes from across the circle. "Excuse me, Horatio."

He stood up with his crutches and wincing, made his way to the door. _She's still sensitive… and raw… I hope I can be the one… to help her… __**I**__…need her… _

Once he had made his furious exit, the commotion starter stuttered, "I'm so sorry- I mean, I didn't mean…" _Great…_

"Not a problem, Mr. Wolfe." Still, his boss was frowning, "They are old enough to solve their problems."

"Horatio, if we can't find her kidnapper," asked Calleigh, worry etched upon her face, "does this become a cold case?"

"It can not become closed… we have no information on who… did this."

Calleigh nodded mutely. She had no idea what ordeal Natalia had gone through, but the thought of what that monster had done certainly frightened _her_. _And he could still be out there…_ _His grudges have dangerous consequences. Why can't we help her better?… I didn't become a CSI to screw up on cases like this…_

"I'm sorry everyone, but one day, I hope we learn, and understand, the truth." The ginger haired man hated to end things like that, but that's all there was to it. It was now a cold case, ironically what Natalia's first job at the crime lab was. "This isn't over. We will find the truth. You're all… dismissed."

The look on his face was one of contorted mixed feelings. He was sad, disturbed, angry, and yet… confident.

Better days were yet to come.

* * *

"You did it?"

"What?"

"The rip."

"Yeah, over the Delektorsky household."

"I thought you said it was Delko…"

"Shut up."

"The kids stepped in."

"Yeah."

"_They_'re coming… for us."

"Yeah, I know."

"How-"

"It was inevitable from the beginning."

"I guess." Tears sprung to her eyes and threw her arms around him. "I'm gonna miss you!"

"You're so pessimistic." His countenance told a different story. "I'm sorry."

"We're in it together, right? 'Til the end!"

"Yeah, 'til the end."

They could only hope for a fair outcome of the trial that awaited them.

* * *

"Jem?"

"What?"

"Am I still flickering?"

"I dunno." She turned to see her older brother shrugging. _Like __**I'm**_ _supposed to know, _he thought,_ it's so random… and creepy. How come I got stuck with the weird-o sister?_

"Do you think Daddy and Mommy are okay?"

"I don't see why not."

"You're lying. I may be five, but I'm not stupid!" She glared at her older brother.

_Yet you still insist on clutching onto that dumb bear!_ "So, what if I am?"

"What's going on? After what happened to daddy, mommy and him haven't been talking… are they fighting?" She was wide-eyed in anxious curiosity.

_So stupid… _"They both got big boo-boos!" He waved his arms widely over his head to emphasize the word, 'big'. " Maybe they needed some time off."

"Like… summer vacation?" The boy shrugged again.

"Something like that."

"Jem?"

"_What?_"

Her voice level dropped a notch. "Am I dead?"

"Uh, no? Why are we whispering?"

"Uh, what's _that_?"

"Wha-" With an eight-year old's mentality, he had thought he had seen it all, but this was certainly new. His jaw dropped open.

"Jem?"

He was too perplexed and befuddled with shock and a little fear to give her coherent response. "Muh-muh-maybe we should go get abuela. Ella! What are you doing?"

"There's a black hole in the middle of the living room!"

"Yeah, I can see that."

She giggled. "Let's play!"

"There's a _black hole_ in the freaking living room!"

She shrieked. "You're gonna get a _spankin'_ for saying a naughty word!"

"Shut up!"

"Don't tell me to shut up!"

"Ella, be logical. There's a black hole… we should wait until an adult gets home!"

Their grandmother was in the garden picking out some beets for that night's борщ soup. She loved that soup, especially with ropa vieja on the side. It was her and her husband's favorite two dishes and today was a good day. She had asked her son to try and bring home that lovely girl from the previous week. _Those two- lovers or not- have a lot of explaining to do…_

_Oh crud…_ His baby sister had just stepped in; all he could do was to follow her. He muttered under his breath, "Ella, you're so dead!" _Why's she gotta be so dumb? _

He wouldn't admit it, but he really did love and care deeply about his sister. A personality trait he shared with his father.

* * *

"Natalia!"

_Lord, why does he say my name like that… why does he make my knees go so weak… WHY! You know why Nat… why don't you let your heart speak for once… last week didn't just effect __**you**__… other people were hurt… Which is __**why**__ he should just go away._

Her mind's inner conflict kept her walking.

"Damn it, Natalia!" He grabbed her hand, the crutches falling in a clatter onto the cool white-green tile floor. "Look at me."

"What, Eric!"

She knew that people were staring at them, but at this point she really didn't care anymore. _Why can't I be happy for longer than a few fleeting moments… why does something always happen… why can't I just __**be**__…_

"Natalia, look me in the eye," the tears spilt out of his own, "and tell me that you hate me. That we're through."

"Eric." She couldn't breathe. _I just feel like crawling in a dark, dank corner and crying. _"I-I-"

"You can't can you? Then why, why Natalia, are you _lying_ to your own heart?"

"I… don't know." She honestly didn't.

He didn't waste anytime. Taking a moment to absorb her beautiful self, he threw his arms around her. He didn't want to lose her. Again.

"I want… to spend the rest of my life with you." His voice was muffled somewhat by her short pillow-soft hair. The impact, nonetheless, was still the same.

She pulled away from him instantly, taking care to hold him so that he wouldn't collapse. "What… what does th- what do you _mean_?"

He turned beet-red with embarrassment. "I've been meaning to do this for a while, but things got a little… complicated… And now I can't kneel, but yeah." He was babbling nervously. _What is she going to say?_

She had an idea what was happening, but she still gasped when he pulled out the small blue velvet box. Tiny enough to fit a…

Her heart fluttered, beating faster, as he handed it to her. Upon opening it, the slightest wrinkle came across her brow.

It was empty.

She looked up and peered into his dancing eyes. "Well, you know, you have to say, 'Yes' first." His face broke into a huge grin.

Using her arms as support, he found himself on one knee. _I can do this…anything for her… _Taking her right hand in his own, he gazed up at her.

"I know we've had our ups and downs, hopefully more ups than downs, but, in the end… I love you… No matter what happens, I'll love you. I always have and always will. Natalia Boa Vista, would you do me the honor… of becoming my wife?"

She felt herself smiling as she went down on her knees before him. Her reservoir of tears finally slipped. _How come I was so lucky to meet someone so… perfect…_

They leaned their foreheads together and slowly she began to breathe normally. "Yes, _yes_, of course Eric, _yes_."

As he slipped the ring onto her finger and their lips met, their tears, and souls, intermingled as one. After so many trials, they were finally… complete.

* * *

**A/N:** … And its _not _over… LOL there's another chapter left . . . LOL… feedback is appreciated. XD 


	31. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: **I don't own CSI: Miami. Oh well.

* * *

**Epilogue:**

**A/N:** Uber thanks to **floofymiko** for your help and advice!

The gavel hit as the verdict came in. Silence echoed all throughout the cloud. Today would not be a stormy day.

She stole a glance at her friend. His composure was awe-inspiring. The Council of Elders was so… intimidating.

"Have you two realized what you did?"

"Yes, sir!" The two entities shouted up.

"Then, you know the circumstances are different in this case. You know that the consequences _will_ be harsher this time."

"Yes, sir!"

"Before I read the verdict, what have you two learned?"

"That human lives are not to meddled with so capriciously," shouted the young man, "sir!"

"Mmm… and you?"

"Human lives are fragile. The smallest changes can affect the outcome of their destiny and change their fate, no matter how strong those two are. Our interference can greatly harm humankind."

"Only interference?"

"Our powers… sir."

"At least you two have learned something… for once. This, however, will not change the verdict."

She gulped, not sure what to anticipate, and noticed that her friend was glowering.

"Fate and Cupid. What you have done is considered a crime. After this trial ends, you two will be relieved of your duties. Replacements will be found promptly and you two will be banished to the human realm."

"Yes, sir!"

Fate trembled at her feet. _What will happen to us?_

"You will have no memory of this place. You two will start new lives separate from one another." He actually was unsure about that last part. There was always the small chance that they could end up living in the same household and not even know it.

"So, sir," cried out the young woman, "we will be reincarnated in the human realm?"

"Yes. You two will be born again. Say your farewells and prepare to leave by sunset."

The two youthful miscreants nodded mutely. They had no idea what would await them or if they would ever meet each other again.

But then again, maybe it was their fate.

* * *

"Mhmhmphm… Eric, _stop_! That tickles!" She giggled as her husband casually rubbed her side with his foot.

They were sitting at a table, finishing up their dessert, a lightly whipped pomegranate cheesecake; the orange sun low on the horizon, setting off its magnificent glowing hues before its adieu until the following morning.

"Ew, you guys are _gross_," the little boy across from them scrunched his nose. "Save it for your _bed_room!"

"Stinky poo!" His younger sister copied him, squeezing her nose with her forefinger and thumb.

"Okay, you two," their mother in a mock scolding tone, "brush your teeth and off to bed!"

"Aww," whined the five year old, "do we have to?"

"C'mon, Ella, mommy and daddy need mwah-mwah time." The older boy dragged his sister out of the dining room, the whole time making fish-kiss faces.

The two adults laughed. As she picked up the dishes to wash them at the sink, she teasingly stated, "He's _your_ son."

"Oh, really? I thought he'd always been _yours_." With a slight limp, he made his way over to his wife's side.

"Oh? So when is he yours, then?"

Nuzzling his face playfully at her neck, he whispered, "When he marries a pretty girl."

"Hmm… only pretty?"

"Well, pretty… _and…_ intelligent and loving and caring and gorgeous and-"

She shoved the last piece of cheesecake into mouth. _He's so cute_.

* * *

"So, how's Alyson and Aaron coming along?"

"Is that what their names are going to be?"

"Yeah, they sound… good."

She laughed out loud. "Yeah, Alyson and Aaron… Delko…" A maternal glow radiated from the expecting mother. "They kicked."

"Really?" He lifted himself off the couch he had been resting on and kneeled by his wife's tummy. "Hey in there! It's your Papí, you're not giving your Mamí any trouble now are you? I hope not… I hope you're all warm and cozy in there and filled with a lot of love! And-"

"Papí, can we talk to them too?" His two children had padded their way down the stairs and into the family room.

"Of course!" He grinned as they hopped onto his lap and began talking gibberish to their unborn siblings.

"So, what did you two do today?" Their mother curiously asked.

"Oh, _nothing_… _**important**_**…**" The two children giggled and found that they couldn't meet each other in the eye and ended up running upstairs to their beds.

"Wonder what they did…" Their parents dwelled upon it for a moment, until a thought brought a small smile on his face. "You know what tonight is?"

"What?"

"When I proposed to you eight years ago!"

"Eric, that's next _month_."

"Well, can't we still do a monthly anniversary?"

"So, it's like our ninety-fifth month anniversary?"

"Something like that."

"Wow, we sound old."

The two young lovers laughed. "Wanna invite people for a mini-celebration?"

"Why not? Let's see, definitely Marísol and Horatio-

"Ryan and Valera-"

"Technically, she's Maxine Wolfe now…"

"She'll always be Valera… may as well be Valera Wolfe."

"Yeah, I'm sure that's on their certificate." The two laughed again, their fingers interlaced together.

"Well, also Calleigh and Peter-"

"Definitely, and Alexx and her husband."

"That's about everybody right?"

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Yeah it does." He gently kissed her cheek, "We should tuck those little rascals in, shouldn't we?"

Beaming, she replied, "Of course!"

She patiently helped her husband climb the stairs that led to their children's bedroom, turning off the light that once flooded the living room.

_Ask and it will be given to you; seek and you will find; knock and the door will be opened to you._

_For everyone who asks receives; he who seeks finds; and to him who knocks, the door will be opened._

_-Matthew 7:7-8

* * *

_

**A/N:** LOL -**Choco.Sushi.Nut** takes a deep bow. Thank you to all those who have supported me along the way and given me tips and advice (namely, **floofymiko**).

LOL. Oh. My. Gosh. I _actually_ finished this story. Yep, this would be my first. WOOT! I hope everyone's had a great time reading it as I've had writing it!


End file.
